Batalla por un corazón
by MMchan02
Summary: NEW CAP 10! Ella sacrificó todo por él... por ¿curiosidad y deseo? / Y Él le robó su pureza así que cumplirá su palabra de casarse con ella, lo que no sabía era que también tenía otros compromisos. RenXTamao al 100%...
1. Un compromiso

-Holaaaaaaa… jijiji hasta que me decidí. Jamás he escrito un fanfic de alguna serie, siempre eran de personales míos. Pero leí una historia de esta pareja que me gustó muchisisisímo ( Incoherente corazón de Ire yamichii)… jijijiji

-

Bueno espero guste esta historia… le estoy colocando mucho esfuerzo de mi parte porque como siempre he inventado mis personajes me cuesta algo quedarme como son los personajes de Shaman King pero lo intento…

-

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen... Disfrútenlo…

-

**Batalla por un corazón**

** -**

Primer Capítulo: Un Compromiso

-

El bosque y la oscuridad de la noche rodeaban esa pequeña cabaña. El sonido de la cascada cerca ambientaba el lugar. O por lo menos por fuera, porque sonidos pocos decorosos ambientaban la habitación en la que se encontraban dos jóvenes en movimientos poco decorosos.

-

Él, con la respiración entrecortada, con sudor en su espalda y pecho, realizando movimientos de los que no tenía experiencia alguna pero que se había atrevido a intentar por curiosidad.  
Ella, igualmente con su respiración entrecortada, sudor en su cuerpo, siguiendo movimientos masculinos con torpeza, su falta de experiencia, su primera vez. Sentimientos confusos que la llevaron a ese lugar, momento, situación.

-  
Al final, todo estaba en silencio. No más gemidos, no más jadeos, no más movimientos. El rostro femenino, mostraba la timidez que había olvidado en ese acto. Tamao se cubrió el pecho con las manos. Ren aún estaba encima de ella, pero sin tocarla. Se apoyaba con los brazos a cada lado de Tamao. Reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

-

_Maldición_ – dijo en voz alta, se quitó y se sentó en el borde la cama.

-

Tamao miró esa reaccionó y de pronto entristeció. Se cubrió con las sábanas y le dio la espalda a Ren. De repente se sintió tonta, qué había hecho, algo sentía por Ren, pero aún no sabía bien como definirlo. ¿Era parecido a lo que sentía por Yho? Tal vez. Ahora se encontraba en una situación en la que no sabía actuar. Le había entregado algo muy sagrado a Ren, quién parecía arrepentido. ¿Cómo haría ahora? Ren seguro estaba arrepentido, su reacción lo había dicho todo. Él seguro sólo quería experimentar. ¿Y si él había mentido?, había mencionado que también era su primera vez pero como creerle. Ren era una persona muy fría siempre lo había sido, durante los entrenamientos junto con Yho y Hao siempre había demostrado que lo único que le interesaba era ser el más fuerte.

-

Se sentía tan vulnerable. Ella se había dejado llevar, se lo había permitido. Y ahora él estaba arrepentido, seguro estaba decepcionado de su cuerpo, ella no era una chica tan desarrollada, tenía pechos pequeños, nada voluptuosa. O tal vez hubiera querido que ella tuviera algo de experiencia, que se moviera mejor.

-

Sus ojos estaban cristalinos cada pensamiento la llevaba más y más aún precipicio de tristeza.

-

Ren no quiso mirarla más se sentía un miserable. Él no sentía nada por ella, por nadie. Ella era una chiquilla torpe, poco agraciada, bonita tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo una niña. Él se había dejado llevar por las hormonas, había llegado a esa cabaña para hacer meditación toda la noche. Los dos debían hacerlo, era la orden que había dado su madre porque al día siguiente había algo especial, no sabía qué.

-

Y él en vez de hacerlo, tomó a Tamao, hizo suyo su cuerpo porque sabía que Tamao no le pertenecía en nada. Sabía del amor de ella por Yho, era más que obvio chiquilla tonta. Entonces ¿por qué lo había aceptado? ¿También ella se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas? Entonces en vez de él podría a ver sido otro, cualquiera. No, Tamao parecía torpe pero no era una cualquiera había crecido en una buena familia, y él mismo se había dado cuenta que ningún otro la había tocado. Cuando la besó notó su inexperiencia, cuando la tocó, cuando la tomó. Ella era tan pura. Y él se había robado su pureza.

-

Se enfureció. Era un canalla.

-

Tamao miró a Ren y confirmó cada pensamiento. No pudo aguantarlo. Salió corriendo al baño cubriéndose con las sábanas.

.

Ren se quedó sentado un minuto pensando, tomó sus pantalones y se los puso. Caminó a la puerta del baño y se quedó de pie ahí. Escuchó sollozos.

.

_Yo responderé por esto. Tu honor no quedará manchado_ – hizo una pausa y notó que los sollozos pararon – _ten por seguro que cuando llegue la hora serás mi esposa_.

.

* * *

_Madre, ella no podrá soportarlo_ – le dijo Jun con un dejo de angustia a su madre.

.

_Entonces no es digna de ser la prometida de mi hijo –_

.

_Ren, di algo_ – le dijo su hermana desesperada –_ ella ni siquiera te interesa. Puedes elegir a alguien más._

.

Ren se quedó callado. No podía impedirlo aunque quisiera. Tamao no tenía otra opción si quería que él cumpliera con su compromiso. No le negaba nada a su hermana, pero esta vez sería la excepción.

.

Al final de cuentas a él no le importaba esa chica, si bien pasaba el entrenamiento él cumpliría su palabra, y si no lo pasaba no necesitaría cumplirla porque ella estaría muerta. Sonaba cruel y él no le importaba porque era la realidad.

.

Ren caminó fuera de esa habitación él también debía seguir con entrenamiento.

.

_Jun, ¿Acaso crees que esa chiquilla es tan débil?_ – miró a su hija desafiante –_ si es así es mejor que muera con honor intentándolo _– miró a su hija a los ojos - _Debes entenderla, ella no quiere parecer débil, quiere demostrar su fortaleza. Aunque tampoco confío en que ella pueda pasar el entrenamiento sin que muera en el intento, ella también demostró mucha determinación al aceptarlo, inclusive cuando le dije que le tocaba renunciar a todo_ - rió de forma descarada pero elegante - _y yo que pensé que estaba enamorada del tonto del hijo de los Asakura_ – siguió riendo mientras salió de la habitación

.

Jun calló, su angustia no desapareció pero supo que sólo quedaba confiar en que Tamao lo lograría.

.

* * *

_¡Noooooooooooooo! Mis cosas _– Tamao gritaba mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

.

Dos mujeres adultas la sostenían de los brazos. Miraba como la que se había presentado como su entrenadora, quemaba todo lo que había empacado. Hasta la ropa que tenía puesta la habían quemado y ella ahora portaba una yukata.

.

No sirven de nada chiquilla. Pensé que estabas dispuesta a renunciar a todo. No necesitas ropa, ni regalos de tus seres queridos. No existe tal cosa. Tienes que aprender a que nada es indispensable más que el control en ti misma – dijo la mujer mayor dándole la espalda a Tamao.

.

Tamao lloraba contenida, había llevado fotos de los Asakura, su diario rosa, cosas que la animarían en el entrenamiento. Pero nada de eso estaba ya.

.

_Comencemos de una vez, demuéstrame que es lo que tienes_ – la retó la mujer mayor.

.

_¿Qué-qué cosa?_ – dijo Tamao nerviosa y confundida.

.

Y sin más la mujer se lanzó en dirección de Tamao mientras as otras dos la soltaban. Tamao miró todo con estupefacción y se agarró fuertemente el estómago después de recibir una patada de la mujer mayor.

.

_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

.

Un grito desgarrador inundó la espesura, uno de los tantos que estaban por venir.

.

* * *

Ha llegado por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

.

Ese último día antes de su entrenamiento le habían anunciado que para ser la prometida de Ren Tao debía hacer un entrenamiento especial que la haría lo suficientemente fuerte para ser digna del título. Y ella aceptó sin pensarlo. No escuchó nada de lo que tendría que hacer hasta que llegó a la dura realidad. Días enteros entrenando físicamente, días de purificación, días en los cuales no socializó con nadie. Cualquiera hubiera desistido, los que conocían a Tamao creyeron que ella lo haría, pero ella tenía un fuerte motivo para sobrevivir y así lo hizo.

.

Bajó del avión propiedad de los Tao. Llevaba un atuendo chino de color negro con decoraciones grises, algo que no usaba hace mucho. O pues no había usado antes. Antes del entrenamiento no se hubiera vestido de esa forma tan atrevida, Un vestido pegado a su silueta, dando ver sus curvas de mujer, sin mangas y con aberturas a cada lado, que bien no mostraban nada pero si insinuaban mucho. Aunque también le era algo incómoda la situación porque durante todo el entrenamiento lo único que usó fue una yukata.

.

Tenía además lentes oscuros y el cabello cogido en una cola, largo caía por su espalda. Detrás de ella venían dos sujetos de trajes negros y lentes oscuros cargando maletas, iguales a la que Tamao cargaba en su mano derecha.

.

Tamao caminó a la limosina que la esperaba para llevarla a la que sería su futura residencia. Miró cómo bajaban un ataúd negro del avión y otra maleta y los guardaban en otro vehículo. Ella sabía que contenían, sus nuevos acompañantes, le habían obligado a abandonar a Conchi y Ponchi y su tablilla. Sus nuevos acompañantes se dirigían a un edificio propiedad de los Tao.

.

En todo el camino no cambió su expresión, algo muy seria para la ocasión. Pero no podía evitar una especie de nerviosismo que la invadía.

.

La limosina se detuvo, y Tamao bajó dando un último respiro profundo y entrar en calma.

.

_Buenos días, señorita…_ - la recepcionista era nueva en el lugar, no sabía con que apellido referirse y al momento se puso nerviosa por su error.

.

_Tamamura _– Tamao ni la miró, siguió su camino como si nada.

.

Subió por el ascensor y subió al último piso, el pent-house. Allí viviría mientras realizara sus estudios, otro requisito para ser "parte de la familia".

.

Uno de los hombres de negro le entregó unas llaves y Tamao abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba, sentado en la sala leyendo un libro y tomando leche.

.

Pensó en este momento pero no pensó encontrárselo enseguida. Pensaba que llegaría y él estaría en su habitación. Había olvidado que había pasado el tiempo, ni siquiera ella conocía su propia apariencia. En el entrenamiento ella sólo podía concentrarse en entrenar, y se había mirado en un espejo ninguna vez, no había tiempo para tonterías.

.

Vio la apariencia de él, ya no era un niño. Su estatura, su cuerpo. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con los dos primeros botones abiertos. Su cabello rebelde cayendo sobre su cara.

.

Todo eso lo observó microsegundos, sin siquiera dejar de caminar, no podía dejar que él se diera cuenta.

.

Cuando los ojos amarillos quisieron verla de reojo, ella ya había quitado los ojos rosa de él. Él igualmente la observó y claro que notó el cambio, no mostró sorpresa pero interiormente tenía un sentimiento parecido.

.

Tamao cruzó la sala y subió a la que sería su habitación. Los hombres dejaron las maletas en la habitación y se retiraron. Tamao cerró la puerta de la habitación y no salió en todo el día. Aunque lo quisiera esconder estaba muy cansada, hacía mucho no tenía tiempo para hacer nada, así que cayó rendida sobre la cama.

.

Ren miró un par de veces la puerta de aquella habitación. Tenía una sensación extraña. Una especie de curiosidad.

.

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer cáp, algo corto.. jijiji.. Bueno y aquí vamos! XD**

**pd: ALGUIEN SABE COMO DARLE ENTER A ESTA COSA PARA QUE NO SE PEGUEN LOS TEXTOS.. ME TOCÓ PONERLE PUNTOS!!! XD**


	2. Momentos de convivencia

**Bueno el cap. a continuación es una especie de mini caps. Disfrútenlo!**

-

Segundo Capítulo: Momentos de convivencia

-

La primera noche:

-

Ya había anochecido y Ren no había entrado a su habitación. Aún seguía sentado leyendo en la sala. Había ido un par de veces a buscar leche pero nada más. De repente a su nariz llegó un olor peculiar.

-

_¿Eso es humo?_ - Tamao había salido rápidamente de su habitación al olerlo.

-

El teléfono sonó. La recepcionista pidió que bajaran a la recepción.

-

Tamao y Ren salieron rápidamente del apartamento y llegaron a la recepción, donde se encontraban otros inquilinos del edificio.

-

_¿Qué pasa?_ - preguntó seriamente Ren a la recepcionista.

-

_Hay un incendio en el edificio de al lado y los bomberos han pedido que bajemos todos por seguridad. Pero parece que ya está controlado_ - dijo la recepcionista sin mirarlo, el joven le intimidaba por miedo y por gusto. Le había parecido muy apuesto cuando llegó esta mañana.

-

Ren miró los presentes de reojo pero no pudo evitar mirar a Tamao más de la cuenta. La chica llevaba un pijama particular. Era un vestido de tirantas blanco que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas a medio muslo. Y él ni se había fijado en ese detalle, aunque también pudo observar algunos vendajes en sus piernas y brazos, los mismos de esta mañana. Miró que otros hombres que estaban en la recepción la miraban descaradamente.

-

_¿Se puede saber que llevas puesto? ¿El atuendo de esta mañana y ahora esto?_ - Ren se acercó a Tamao por la espalda y se desabrochó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se la colocó en la espalda - _póntela si no quieres provocarle un derrame a los hombres a tu lado._

_-_

Tamao se quedó algo quieta mientras Ren le colocó la camisa en la espalda. Se la abrochó y no dijo más. Ella tampoco quería dar un espectáculo, ni siquiera pensaba salir de su habitación en toda la noche.

-

_Tú, dame tu saco_ - señaló uno de los hombres vestido de negro de la entrada que estaba segura era un guardaespaldas que la familia había dejado en el lugar - _quítate el saco y dáselo a Ren._

_-_

_Sí, señorita_ - el hombre se lo quitó de inmediato y se lo dio Ren.

-

_¿Y esto?_ - dijo Ren con la ceja alzada.

-

_Pues si no te has dado cuenta, le vas a ocasionar una embolia a nuestra recepcionista, por no nombrar a nadie más_ - dijo mirando de reojo otras mujeres al lado.

-

Los dos se sentaron en un sofá de la recepción, uno al lado del otro, mientras pasaba todo.

-

_Estas ropas las escogió Jun_ - dijo Tamao sin más. Ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a comprar esa ropa, pero apenas había llegado del entrenamiento y ya tenían todo listo para que ella regresara a la vida normal junto con Ren. Y cuando llegó ya todo estaba escogido.

-

No dijeron ni una palabra más. Después de pasado un tiempo un bombero había llegado indicando que la situación estaba controlada, que había sido un accidente menor en uno de los apartamentos del edificio de al lado.

-

Ren miró con desdén, había estado perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar, había cerrado sus ojos un rato no más. Miró a Tamao a su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados. Pero ella si parecía haberse quedado dormida. Así que la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al apartamento. abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación ella y la depositó en la cama. Miró los vendajes de Tamao y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

-

* * *

-

El primer regalo:

-

Esa mañana había llamado a su hermana y habían quedado de verse en una hora en la cafetería en la que ahora él se encontraba. Había salido del apartamento sin desayunar y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sin que Tamao se diera cuenta.

-

Tamao se había despertado con los rayos del sol que pegaban en su rostro. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche. Ya era algo tarde. Se justificaba por estar cansada. Pero ahora bien, miró alrededor y cayó en cuenta.

-

_¿Cómo... cómo llegué a aquí? _- pensó y miró lo que aun llevaba puesto, la camisa de Ren -_ ¿será que él...? _- lo suponía aunque le parecía raro, pero quién más pudo haber sido. Sí, él había sido. O tal vez le pidió el favor a uno de los hombres de la familia... No importaba, no era un gran acontecimiento.

-

Se levantó y fue al baño por una ducha fría. Hoy debía ir al edificio de los Tao a rendir cuentas. Seguro le tomaría todo el día. Esperaba que no. También tenía que ver el papeleo de la universidad. Se vistió con unos pantalones largos negros con motivos rojos y blancos chinos. Y una blusa blanca manga larga con los mismos motivos rojos. Se había cambiado los vendajes. Algunas heridas aun le dolían. Salió del apartamento, una limosina la esperaba en a la entrada del edificio.

-

_Hola, Ren. Me alegra tanto que me llamaras_ - le saludó Jun con entusiasmo.

-

_Necesito un favor_ -

-

_Cuéntame que puedo hacer por ti. Me alegra tanto que me llames para que te ayude. Aunque te confieso que me extrañé al recibir tu llamada. ¿Cómo está Tamao?_ - la peli verde no podía esconder su alegría y simpatía. Hablaba y se expresaba corporalmente de forma elegante y coqueta.

-

_Necesito que compres algo_ - dijo seriamente Ren.

-

_¿Comprar? Tú sabes que me encanta comprar dime que es y yo lo haré encantada_ -

-

Ren le dijo lo que debía comprar, cantidades y tallas. La taoísta se quedó sorprendida por la petición del shaman.

-

_¿Acaso tú no tienes..? -_

_-_

_No son para mí - _

_-_

Su hermana sonrió, era muy extraña su petición pero aceptó. Quedó de llevar todo ese mismo día al apartamento en el que Ren se encontraba.

-

_Está bien lo haré con una condición -_

_-_

_¿Cuál?_ - Ren miró algo sospechoso a su hermana.

-

La chica le pasó un papel y un lapicero y le dijo que escribiera algo en él.

-

_Listo, aunque no sé qué ganas con eso -_

_-_

_Ella debe saberlo_ - dijo sonriente Jun.

-

_Aquí tienes unas copias de las llaves -_

_-_

_¿Tú no estarás? -_

_-_

_No, debo ocuparme de otros asuntos_ - el shaman se marchó del lugar.

-

La taoísta vio a su hermano con dulzura. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero lo haría con el mayor de los gustos. Su hermano podría parecer una persona muy fría pero ella realmente lo quería como ella sabía que él también la quería a ella.

-

La taoísta duró aproximadamente cuatro horas en su cometido. Llegó a la recepción del edificio cargando unas bolsas seguida de otro hombre de negro cargando otras bolsas más. Se acercó a la recepcionista.

-

_¿Mi hermano se encuentra?_ - dijo amablemente.

-

_¿Su hermano?_ - dijo al recepcionista confundida.

-

_Ren Tao_ -

-

_No, señorita Tao. Disculpe_ - dijo apenada.

-

_¿Y su prometida?_ -

-

_¡¿Su prometida?!_ - dijo sorprendida la mujer, no sabía que el joven Tao tuviera una prometida o tal vez...

-

_Sí, tal vez no la conozca aún. Una chica de cabellos rosados largos, su nombre es Tamao Tamamura -_

_-_

La recepcionista reconoció el apellido de una vez. Había visto a la chica dos veces, incluso había visto como el joven Ren la había llevado en brazos la noche anterior. Que tonta había sido, era de suponer que tenían algún tipo de relación sentimental. él la había arropado cuando aquellos hombres la miraban con descaro y ella había hecho lo mismo con él. Ella lo vio con gesto tierno, pensó que tal vez eran familia.

-

_No, señorita. Ella tampoco se encuentra_ - dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-

_Bueno, ¿te encuentras bien?_ - Jun miró el cambio en el ánimo de la chica. Y supuso que era por su hermano. Sabía que su hermano no coqueteaba con nadie, era frío la mayoría del tiempo. Pero eso no había impedido que fuera un rompecorazones.

-

_Sí, señorita -_

_-_

Jun le sonrió y siguió su camino. Llegó al apartamento y preparó todo. Miró su esfuerzo con orgullo y se fue del apartamento.

-

Ya había anochecido y Tamao apenas había terminado de salir de aquel edificio. Había sido sometida a un cuestionario y reuniones sin fin. Por lo menos ellos ya tenían listo lo de la universidad. A ellos nada se les escapaba. Bajó de la limosina algo cansada, siguió de largo la recepción y subió al ascensor. Abrió la puerta del apartamento. Todo estaba a oscuras. Subió a su habitación dispuesta a tirarse en la cama tal y cómo estaba.

-

_¿Qué-qué significa esto?_ - Tamo miró estupefacta las cajas blancas con moños rosados en su cama. Buscó entre las cajas y miró una nota encima de una de ellas.

-

_DE: Ren Tao_

_PARA: Tamao Tamamura._

_-_

Tamao miró la nota una y otra vez. Debía haber un error. Pero era la letra de él. Había visto la firma de él justo en uno de los documentos que le había dado esta tarde. Abrió una caja y sacó su contenido.

-

_¿Qué- qué?_ - Tamao no comprendía. Hasta que recordó al noche anterior y esta mañana.

-

_Tal vez_ - miró dulcemente las prendas que llevaba en su mano.

-

Se quitó lo que llevaba puesto y colocó su nuevo pijama. Se miró en el espejo un largo rato. Aunque un sonido la interrumpió e hizo que se cubriera inútilmente con las manos.

-

_La cena está lista_ - dijo Ren desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-

* * *

Primer día de universidad:

-

Se había despertado algo contenta esa mañana. Se bañó y vistió con una ropa casual. Jun había armado su vestuario por ocasiones. Ella sabía que iba a necesitar ropas casuales para la universidad, pues Tamao se vería algo rara yendo en ropas formales chinas.

-

_Sí, sería muy gracioso_ - sonrió. Salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Ren había preparado al cena la noche anterior eso significaba que le tocaba el desayuno a ella.

-

Preparó todo con mucho entusiasmo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora su cara seria se había ido, incluso su actitud calculadora y fría. No, no debía ser así. Se echó agua fría en la cara y se secó con una toalla que tenía en la cocina. Sintió unos pasos y supo que Ren había llegado al pequeño comedor que había en la cocina. Tamao tomó los platos y sirvió el desayuno.

-

Ni Ren ni Tamao saludaron. Comieron sus respectivos desayunos en silencio y sin mirarse.

-

Ren se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación. Tamao tomó los platos y los colocó en el lavaplatos. Subió a su habitación. Entró al baño a lavarse los dientes. Salió rápidamente de su habitación, tenía clase temprano. Vio a Ren sentado en la sala, quién la miró al bajar las escaleras.

-

Los dos salieron del apartamento. En el elevador, silencio. En el pasillo, silencio. En la recepción, silencio. Había un deportivo rojo en la entrada. Ren caminó hacia él. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y le dio la vuelta al carro y entró por la puerta del piloto. Tamao miró todo.

-

_Apúrate, tenemos clase temprano_- dijo Ren sin ningún tono en especial.

-

Tamao subió y cerró la puerta. En el carro, silencio. En los pasillos, silencio. En clase, silencio. Tamao estaba sentada delante de Ren, los dos junto a la ventana. Al salir de la clase, Ren tomó la palabra.

-

_Siéntate al lado mío, en clase. No quiero problemas - _

_-_

_No los habrá - _

_-_

Tamao le dio la espalda y se separaron en la última clase, la única en la que no estaban juntos. Ren tenía como electiva, un deporte y Tamao tenía coro.

-

Al terminar las clases, Tamao caminó hacia el carro rojo del parqueadero. Ren estaba de pie recostado en él. No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Tamao ya estaba adentro y de nuevo él había dejado la puerta abierta para ella. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, tomó un respiro profundo y entró. Encendió el carro y retrocedió. Dispuesto a seguir hacia delante para salir del parqueadero un deportivo azul oscuro se le atravesó.

-

Tamao se asustó un poco por el repentino frenón que pegó Ren. Y Ren molesto salió del carro.

-

_Ah, eres tú_- dijo Ren al ver el piloto del deportivo azul - _debí suponer que eres el único idiota que se atreve a interponerse en mi camino_.

-

_Ja ja ja... agradece que sólo me atravesé_ - con mirada arrogante - agradécelo _a tu compañera. No querría hacerle daño a una mujer tan hermosa_.

-

Tamao había salido del auto pensando que Ren había salido muy molesto. Y ella había escuchado el cumplido, más sin embargo fingió tranquilidad ante él.

-

_¿Tamao?_ - dijo el copiloto del auto azul.

-

_¿Yho?_ - Tamao le palpitó el corazón al ver como un joven de cabellos castaños se acercaba a ella.

-

_¡¿Tamao?!_ - Hao, quien conducía el deportivo azul se había quedado impactado - _Wow, de saber que te convertirías en semejante mujer, jamás te hubiera dejado ir, jajaja y pensar que yo te llamaba hermanita_ - dijo descaradamente Hao.

-

Yho abrazó a Tamao con dulzura, y aunque al principio no supo qué hacer, decidió quedarse quieta. No debía emocionarse tanto al punto de mostrar debilidad por el reencuentro.

-

Yho notó eso, y algo lo entristeció. La última vez que había visto a Tamao había sido justo antes de irse esa noche. Tan dulce, tan Tamao. Yho la soltó y la vio a los ojos, tan fría, tan seria. Parecía una muñeca la cual le habían dado instrucciones de que hacer y no hacer. Y tal vez eso era.

-

_¿Qué te han hecho mi Tamao?_ - miró con dulzura y tristeza.

-

_Deja las nostalgias bobo, qué se ha convertido en una mujer muy hermosa, y me imagino que muy fuerte. "Digna de un tao" jajajaja _- dijo Hao tratando de burlase con su comentario.

-

Ren había ignorado lo que Hao había dicho. Se quedó sordo cuando Yho había dicho la pregunta a Tamao. ¡¿SU Tamao?! Tamao era su prometida y él sabía del amor de esos dos se tenían antes, pero ahora era distinto. Se molestó.

-

_Vámonos, Tamao_ - dijo seriamente Ren y entró en el carro.

_Visítanos, Tamao. En la pensión estaremos contentos de verte de nuevo_ - Yho había dicho "mi Tamao" refiriéndose de un modo fraternal. Para Yho Tamao siempre había sido alguien para proteger, una hermana muy preciada para él, su Tamao, su hermana Tamao.

-

_Yo iré_ - Tamao intentó sacar una sonrisa dulce para Yho y volvió a su cara dura. Subió al auto y Ren arrancó con una velocidad endemoniada.

-

_Cómo ha crecido esa chica_ - Hao aun llevaba la imagen de Tamao en la cabeza - _de no ser porque el Tao se nos adelantó, yo mismo la hubiera escogido como mi prometida_ - Yho lo miró - _uy, que milagro de mirada, el Yho tranquilo también tiene su faceta de protector. Deja de mirarme reprobatoriamente, ella no es nuestra hermana de sangre._

_-_

_Es como si lo fuera -_

_-_

Y_a, ya. Igual Tao ya la tiene de prometida y no hay nada que hacer. Y tú deja de parecer novio celoso, ¿no viste como se puso ese Tao cuando le dijiste que Tamao era tuya? jajaja Debiste verle la cara. Y además tú sabes que pronto te casas y a tu prometida tampoco le hará gracia "tu hermanita" jajaja_ - decía Hao divertido con la situación.

-

Yho aun recordaba la mirada de Tamao un poco preocupado, él no había estado de acuerdo con lo que Tamao había decidido pero no pudo hacer nada, ella lo había hecho, era su voluntad.

-

Mientras, Ren y Tamao estaban en el carro rumbo al apartamento, silencio. Recepción, silencio. Ascensor, silencio. Sala, silencio. Cena, silencio.

-

Ambos habían entrado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-

Tamao esta recostada en su cama, pensando en cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante. parecía que le silencio reinaban todo, sólo aquellos momentos raros en los que parecía que pdrían cruzar palabras, y ni siquiera entre ellos sino con personas como al recepcionista o los hermanos Asakura. Suspiró, ¿era realmente lo que ella quería? Cuando se lo propusieron aquella vez había aceptado sin pensarlo, ni siquiera había reflexionado sus razones. No amaba Ren estaba segura, le parecía muy atractivo, fuerte e inteligente. Pero ella sabía muy bien porque él hacia todo esto y no se iba a ilusionar.

* * *

**Fin del cáp.**

**Bueno me emocioné un poco, y por eso actualicé tan seguido. Jijiji.. y me puse de traviesa con al historia XD... el tercer capítulo ya lo empecé jojojojo ... Bueno espero sus reviews a ver qué tal voy... un kiss bye!**


	3. Saliendo de la rutina

Tercer Capítulo: Saliendo de la rutina

-

Rayos del sol llegan hasta el rostro femenino que se encuentra durmiendo en la cama de sábanas blancas de la habitación. Ella mira su despertador y se frota los ojos con sus manos cubiertas por la mangas largas de su pijama. Sabe que debe despertarse de inmediato o llegará tarde a clases.

-  
Se levanta de la cama y se mira largo rato en el espejo grande que tiene en su habitación. No puede evitar mirarse con su pijama peculiar en ese espejo todos los días. Pantalones largos hasta los tobillos y lo más peculiar de su pijama, la camisa de botones de mangas largas que le queda lo suficientemente grande para recordarle que son de hombre, de un hombre.

.  
Me cubre más, eso es todo - se dice al espejo para luego bajar su mirada - tonta...

.  
Entra a su baño y toma un baño corto, sabe que se quedo viendo en su espejo mucho tiempo, hoy le toca hacer el desayuno. Se coloca la ropa que ya tenía preparada desde la noche anterior y peina su larga cabellera rosada. Queda distraída en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha el sonido de alguien que toca la puerta de su habitación.

.  
_Ya está listo el desayuno_ - lo dice el chico del otro lado con voz seria.

.  
Para en seco de peinarse y corre a coger su maletín y salir de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

.  
_Yo preparo los dos siguientes _- dijo en forma neutral. No era un lo siento.

.  
_Como quieras_ - tomando el último sorbo de su vaso de leche.

.  
El chico se levanta de su silla, a lo cual la peli rosada intenta decir algo para que no se vaya pero ella sabe que lo mejor sería callarse.

_.  
Te espero en la sala, no demores_ - lo dice con tono neutral. Se había fijado que la peli rosa había bajado algo desarreglada.

.  
_Gracias_ - dice la peli rosada sin siquiera mirarlo. Eso no era lo que debía decir.

.  
Se regaña a sí misma sabe que no debe comportarse de ese modo, ya no es una niña. Y además recibió el entrenamiento necesario para convertirse en una Tao, la prometida y futura esposa de Tao. Una mentira sí, pero al fin y al cabo debía seguirla. Ese era el trato.

.

Esa palabra hizo que Ren se detuviera unos segundos antes de salir. Eran esos ratos, o expresiones o palabras de la peli rosa que le hacían creer que aún quedaba algo de aquella chiquilla, de la misma de aquella noche. No importaba. ¿Qué cambiaba en si era la misma o no? Miró su reloj, aun podían llegar a tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá mientras Tamao pasaba casi corriendo a su lado rumbo a su habitación. Esa escena le parecía graciosa cuando pasaba. Tamao perdía todo tipo de elegancia o rigidez cuando iban tarde, lo intentaba pero aún veía a una chiquilla corriendo de un lado a otro, justo como... Espera, que le pasaba otra vez recordando viejos tiempos... Eso le pasaba por pasar tanto tiempo con ella.

.

* * *

.

Si, y ahí estaba de nuevo en la habitación acostada, ya había anochecido. Ya habían terminado sus clases, ya había pasado su día rutinario.

.

_¿Pero qué espero que pase?_ – se dijo a sí misma.

.

Se levantó de la cama y volvió a verse en el espejo, justo como lo había hecho esa mañana y como lo hacía todos los días.

.

_Tonta, tonta. Estúpida pijama_ – con rabia desbotonó la camisa de su pijama y la tiró al piso.

.

Hizo un resoplido de molestia, se cruzó de brazos y no quiso mirarse más al espejo, así que se giró a un lado justo mirando hacia la puerta de su habitación.

.

Miró directamente los ojos dorados que la observaban. Quedó petrificada por segundos. Quiso reaccionar según su entrenamiento, sin mostrar emoción de nada. Pero no pudo.

.

_¡Aaaaaaaaah!_ – cubrió sus pechos con las manos y dio la vuelta para darle la espalda Ren - _¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

.

_¡¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¡¿Se puede saber qué estabas pensando al quitarte la camisa cuando yo entré?!_ – fuera de sí.

.

Él había perdido la cordura también. Antes había entrado sin avisar, pocas veces tocaba la puerta. Sólo cuando tenía que decir algo y ya, cuando no necesitaba entrar. Pero esta vez había entrado porque necesitaba… ya ni recordaba que necesitaba… se le había olvidado desde el momento en que había visto la parte desnuda de Tamao. Vamos, a él se le había olvidado todo desde que Tamao desabrochó el primer botón. Se había quedado hipnotizado, idiotizado con la escena. Hacía mucho no veía esa imagen. Esa imagen, el recuerdo de esa noche venía a su mente una y otra vez. Pero eso nunca se había repetido.

.

_Sal de mi habitación, estoy cansada y quiero dormir_ – dijo recuperando el carácter. Tomó la camisa y aún de espaldas se la colocó.

.

Ren no dijo nada, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta molesto. Sí, estaba molesto. Y no sabía por qué.

.

_¿Qué pasa Ren?_ – dijo con voz melosa una chica peli roja sentada en la sala del apartamento.

.

Ren la miró con fastidio, sabía qué quería esa chiquilla. Para él no era más que una chiquilla fastidiosa.

.

_Dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, está al fondo del pasillo. Y no molestes a Tamao ni a mí, los dos estamos cansados_ – entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

.

La chica molesta entró en la habitación que le señaló Ren. Observó la habitación y se le ocurrió un plan para la mañana.

.

.

Esa mañana se despertó con el corazón latiendo a mil. Había soñado con esa noche y todo por el incidente de la noche anterior. En ese entonces ella sólo tenía 15 años y él 17, aún así se habían atrevido a compartir ese momento tan íntimo. Se despertó rápidamente para hacer el desayuno pero esta vez obvió mirarse en el espejo. Recordó el incidente y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rosa. Ren antes había entrado a su habitación sin avisar, inclusive en una ocasión había entrado mientras ella salía del baño sólo con la toalla puesta pero esa vez ella pudo guardar la compostura y fingir que no pasaba nada del otro mundo.

.

_Debo preparar el desayuno _– miró el espejo desde lejos y salió rumbo a la cocina.

.

Bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la cocina y…

.

_Buenos días_ – una sonrisa maliciosa salió de la boca de la peli roja.

.

La chica servía el desayuno que ella misma había preparado. Tamao observaba todo detenidamente y con asombro. Pero no era el hecho que ella estuviera ahí, ni tampoco que estuviera en su cocina, incluso que tuviera el desayuno listo… ella, ella tenía puesto…

.

_Permiso_ – dijo Tamo algo dolida mientras salía de la cocina.

.

Pero justo antes de salir, Ren entraba y observó la escena.

.

_¿Qué haces con ese pijama puesta?_ – dijo molesto Ren a la peli roja.

.

La peli roja llevaba puesto una camisa azul mangas largas y nada más. Algo que la cubría pero que la dejaba muy insinuadora.

.

_¿Pijama? Es una camisa tuya ¿no? No quería dormir con la ropa sucia de ayer y yo…_ - dijo la chica confundida.

.

Con ese comentario, Tamao se calmó. Había pensado mal, había pensado que Ren le había dado una de sus camisas para dormir, justo como se las daba a ella.

.

_Eso es de Tamao, ¿acaso no la ves?_ – dijo el chico medio aburrido por la falta de observación de la chica.

.

La chica observó a Tamao quien llevaba puesto una camisa idéntica color crema y unos pantalones del mismo color.

.

_Yo-yo…_ - la chica no entendía la situación, había tomado la camisa pensando en crear conflicto entre la peli rosa y Ren pero no se esperaba esta situación tan extraña.

.

Tamao respiró y decidió colocar su entrenamiento en práctica. Ese entrenamiento que había llevado a cabo tiempo a atrás, que comenzó justo después de esa noche y que se suponía la iniciaba en su vida como futura esposa de Ren Tao.

.

Tamao de pequeña nunca había sido dura con nadie, solía llorar mucho y sonreír a todos. Era dulce y delicada, demasiado dócil. Y cuando fue nombrada prometida de Ren Tao, fue con la única condición con que ella recibiera el entrenamiento necesario para que dejara esa actitud tan débil de ella y ser merecedora del título de esposa. Y así lo hizo, a los 15 años partió al entrenamiento más duro jamás imaginado al igual que Ren, y al volver de él, comenzaron a vivir juntos y entrar en la universidad para sí estar preparados para el gran día.

.

_Esta es una casa decente, no me importa que tomes mis cosas si por lo menos las tomas por completo_ – Tamao en un respiro se quitó los pantalones de su pijama crema y se los lanzó a la peli roja – toma_, tápate. Recuerda que estás al frente de mi prometido._

.

Antes de retirarse, Tamao se cerciora que la chica se coloque los pantalones y le dirige una mirada dura a Ren.

.

_Y la próxima vez, avísame. Así atenderemos como se debe "nuestra" visita_ – fingiendo cortesía.

.

_Te fui a avisar, ¿si recuerdas?_ – dijo en respuesta Ren, recordándole el incidente de la noche anterior.

.

A Tamao se le subieron los colores y sólo salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación. Ren miró el desayuno servido por la peli roja y le dio la espalda.

.

_Desayuna si quieres, pero sal de nuestra casa lo antes posible, ya no hay excusa para que sigas aquí _– dijo y se marchó.

.

Ren se había bañado y vestido, y se había sentado a leer en el pequeño estudio que tenía en su habitación, así había pasado todo el día, ya que ese día no había clases.

.

Ya había anochecido, Tamao se había quedado todo el día en su habitación.

.

Sonó el teléfono y Ren lo contestó. No dijo nada hasta que la persona al otro lado del teléfono terminó de hablar. Había sido una llamada oficial de su familia y debía comunicarle a Tamao que tenían que partir de inmediato.

.

Salió de su habitación y se quedó un momento por fuera de la habitación de Tamao, pensó en tocar pero borró esa idea de la cabeza. No debía trascender el incidente de la noche anterior y debía actuar como siempre. Abrió la puerta y encontró la habitación vacía.

.

_Maldición_ – maldijo al saberse que había sido un distraído.

.

Él debía buscarla, tenían que ir de inmediato. Pensó en los posibles lugares donde podría estar. Vamos, él no le conocía ninguna amiga a Tamao, Ella sólo iba a clases o se quedaba en la casa. O eso pensaba él.

.

_Maldición_ – maldijo otra vez, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su mente, tomó sus llaves y salió rápido en el carro rumbo a ese bar cerca a la universidad.

.

Él y Tamao llevaban una relación un poco cómoda y un poco extraña, no era que se quisieran sólo se conocían lo suficiente para llevar una vida tranquila. Ellos llevaban seis meses viviendo juntos, justo después de ese entrenamiento. Y aunque compartían mucho tiempo en las comidas o en clase, era igual a compartir nada, cada uno tenía su rutina distinta en su tiempo libre. Como esa vez que fue a ese bar arrastrado por la visita de su hermana y encontró a Tamao en una faceta que él no conocía. Ella bailaba sin su timidez, totalmente desinhibida, bailaba sola entre la gente. Desde ahí comprendió que él y Tamao no vivían juntos, sólo compartían una carga, la de estar forzados a estar juntos.

.

Dejó el carro parqueado afuera y entró tranquilamente, observando toda la gente a su alrededor. Y ahí la vio, bailaba justo como aquella vez, con su cabello suelto algo que no comprendía, esa vez también lo había tenido suelto, pero era el hecho de que ella siempre lo llevaba amarrado, siempre, siempre cuando él la veía.

.

Tamao estaba molesta, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la razón por la cual Ren había permitido dormir a esa peli roja en su casa. Había pasado todo el día tratando de controlar esa molestia. Si no fuera porque sus espíritus acompañantes estaban resguardados en poder de los Tao, ella hubiera podido canalizar su rabia a través de Sakura, su espíritu defensor, algo que aprendió en su entrenamiento. Ella dejaba que Sakura la posesionara por completo mientras ella podía meditar sin ser interrumpida por nada del exterior. Sakura sabía como comportarse por eso ella confiaba.

.

Así que cómo solución, cuando vino a estudiar y a vivir con Ren, ella cada vez que no podía controlar ciertas emociones bailaba. Lo había descubierto por error pero agradecía haberlo descubierto. No tenía amistades de ningún tipo, nadie la conocía, a nadie le interesaba. En ese lugar se sentía mejor. Y ahí estaba, tranquila. Hasta que sintió el toque de una mano en su hombro.

.

Giró, varios hombres antes habían querido invitarla a tomar algo o bailar pero ella siempre se había rehusado.

.

Ren se había quedado un momento observando a Tamao. Ella bailaba de una forma hipnotizadora, no podía negar que Tamao al crecer había adquirido un cuerpo digno de admirar, él mismo lo había admirado un par de veces pero no más. De pronto observó como un sujeto, una cucaracha se había acercado a Tamao, y ella intentaba quitárselo de encima. Por sus movimientos infería que el tipo estaba borracho. Así que él se acercó rápidamente.

.

_¡Qué me deje en paz!_ – Tamao mandó de una patada al sujeto al piso.

.

Tamao no midió su fuerza, y se sorprendió de lo que había hecho. Pero miro como él sujeto se había levantado sorprendido pero muy molesto y se dirigía a ella.

.

_¡Loca, yo sólo quería pasar un rato contigo!_ – decía el sujeto escandalizado y tomando a Tamao del brazo.

.

De pronto se escuchó un estruendo. Y el sujeto fue a parar al piso nuevamente, de una forma más dura.

.

_No toques a MI prometida, cucaracha _– Miró a Tamao seriamente – _nos tenemos que ir_.

.

Tamao miró a Ren asombrada.

.

_¿Cómo-cómo… -_

_._

…_sabía que estabas aquí? Eso no importa, tenemos que irnos. Recibimos una llamada -_

_._

Ren comenzó a caminar a la salida y Tamao iba a seguirlo, pero volteó antes y se despidió con la mano de un barman del lugar, un chico peli azulado que le devolvió el saludo. Ren miró de reojo pero siguió caminando. Abrió la puerta para Tamao y dio la vuelta al carro y abrió su puerta y se sentó. Tamao tardó sólo tres segundos después de él, y quedó mirando la puerta abierta para ella y a Ren sentado con los ojos cerrados esperándola. Ese gesto hizo que Tamao olvidara el mal humor por un segundo, un segundo que no duró mucho más al recordar que seguro en ese carro había traído a la peli roja esa a SU casa.

.

_¡Taxi!_ – gritó Tamao decidida a no montarse en ese carro.

.

_¡¿Qué?!_ – Ren salió del carro enseguida al escuchar la voz de Tamao – _¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!_

.

_¡No me pienso subir a ese carro sucio!_ – dijo Tamao al abrir la puerta del taxi.

.

_Ni creas que me vas a hacer esto_ – Ren la tomó cargada en brazos, cerró la puerta del taxi con la pierna y subió a Tamao al carro a regañadientes.

.

_¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ – gritaba Tamao al sorprenderse de lo que había hecho Ren y al no poder salir del carro porque Ren le impedía el paso.

.

_¿Es que acaso no escuchaste? Tenemos que irnos, recibimos una llamada_ – dijo Ren recobrando el control.

.

_¿Acaso no me escuchaste a mí? No quiero estar en este carro. Voy a la reunión en taxi, en tren, en avión, caminando si es necesario, en este carro no_ – recobrando medio el control.

.

_Tamao, ¿pasa algo?_ – se escuchó de un chico peli azul que había salido del bar, el mismo que Tamao había saludado.

_._

_Horo horo, no pasa nada. Yo… -_

.

_Estoy hablando con mi prometida, evita entrometerte _– dijo seriamente Ren mirando al peli azul con cara de pocos amigos.

.

_¿Prometida? _– Horo horo estaba mirando a Tamao confundido.

.

_Sí, ¿acaso eres sordo?_ – cansándose del peli azul.

.

_¿Ahora sí soy tu prometida? _– se le salió a Tamao en medio de su enojo, ya no le importaba su entrenamiento, tenía rabia.

.

Ren miró a Tamao no entendiendo a que se refería.

.

_Vámonos_ – le dijo decidido. Tomó a Tamao de la mano, cerró la puerta del carro y activó la alarma, y comenzó a caminar con una Tamao sorprendida.

.

_Yo odio tanto como tú estas reuniones pero no puedo presentarme sin ti. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo, cuando regresemos podrás hacer lo que quieras_ – le decía Ren mientras caminaban sin mirarla.

.

_Puedo caminar sola_ – Tamao se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Ren, se dijo que cuando llegara a la dicha reunión pediría que le devolvieran sus espíritus así usaría de nuevo a Sakura.

.

Ren no comprendía toda la situación, desde ayer andaban los dos descontrolados, el incidente, el desayuno y ahora esto. De las únicas personas que podían hacerle perder el control estaba Tamao. Aunque hace mucho no lo hacía. Él recordaba cómo era ella antes y cuando volvió del entrenamiento al que fue forzada, era totalmente distinta, aunque algunas veces vislumbraba destellos de la vieja Tamao.

.

Forzada, obligada no sólo por los padres de ambos, no sólo era el compromiso sino por él. Ella estaba atada a ese compromiso por él. Si tan sólo no se hubiera dejado llevar esa noche, por algo que él denominó curiosidad y deseo, ella no estuviera atada a ese compromiso. No era amor, era el hecho de que Tamao le había pertenecido en cuerpo y no podía estar comprometida con nadie más. Porque si ella llegase a comprometerse con alguien más y descubrían que ya no era virgen su honor se vendría abajo y su esposo podría repudiarla, anular el matrimonio y dejarla en la desgracia ante sus familias por siempre.

.

Él debía cumplir ese compromiso, debían casarse y los dos lo sabían. Él se sentía culpable, ella era tan dócil, tan inocente, tan débil en ese entonces. Debía casarse con ella, y esperar el tiempo adecuado para que pidieran una anulación mutua, por no convivencia, por no tener hijos, por lo que fuera, después se le ocurriría, pero no debía macharle su honor.

.

Entraron en el apartamento y Tamao subió a su habitación a hacer maletas. Ren hizo lo mismo, y pronto estaban los dos listos. Se sentaron en la sala, uno frente del otro. Y aunque Ren esperaba ver el mismo semblante de enojo de Tamao, no lo vio. Tamao miraba a la nada, con una mirada inexplicable. Tristeza tal vez, no lograba descifrarlo. Tal vez había sido lo último que había dicho Tamao.

.

_¿Ahora si soy tu prometida?_

_._

Tal vez ella temía que él se retractara del compromiso. Ahora que los llamaban, él tendría la oportunidad de cancelar el compromiso. Él jamás incumpliría su palabra, cómo podría ella pensar eso, dudar de la palabra de él. Era cierto que no se conocían, pero Ren Tao era una persona de palabra y se lo haría saber.

.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, recibió una llamada informando que la limosina ya había llegado a recogerlos. Subieron a la limosina, y ninguno de los dos habló. Tamao sacó de un bolsillo de su falda un reproductor de música, se puso unos audífonos y escuchó música todo el camino. Ren miró por la ventana hacia el vacio todo el tiempo. Decidido a aclararle la situación a Tamao cuando tuviera la oportunidad sin interrupciones.

.

Llegaron a la entrada de un gran hotel propiedad de los Tao, familia de Ren y a la cual ahora respondía Tamao por ser su prometida. Llegaron a la recepción donde una señorita los saludó y le entregó un paquete a Tamao. Tamao no perdió tiempo y sacó del paquete una estatuilla rosa. La miró y sonrió.

.

_Hola, vieja amiga_ - Miró a Ren abiertamente de manera dulce y triste. Pero sólo por un par de segundos. Después miró de nuevo la estatuilla seriamente - _¡Sakura!_

_._

Un espíritu de aura rosada salió de la estatuilla de inmediato y tomó posesión de Tamao. Ren miró todo con grandes ojos. ¿Qué hacía Tamao dejando que ese espíritu tomara posesión de ella?

.

_Bienvenido, joven Ren_ – le saludó con una reverencia el espíritu de la mujer que posesionaba a Tamao – la _señorita sólo quiere meditar, cualquier cosa que necesite de ella me lo puede decir a mí. Yo con gusto se lo informaré a la señorita._

.

_No necesito nada_ – Ren tomó las llaves de su habitación y subió molesto.

.

Tamao (Sakura) lo siguió con sus llaves también, sus habitaciones quedaban una al lado de la otra. Pero justo antes de entrar.

.

_Necesito hablar con TAMAO_ – dijo enfatizando la palabra para advertirle a Sakura que él no hablaría con ningún espíritu.

_._

_Pero… -_

_._

Ren ya había cerrado la puerta. Tamao (Sakura) entró en la habitación sabiendo la razón por la cual su ama la había llamado. Ella no quería hablar con el joven Ren y menos a solas. Ella tendría que ir amablemente a hacer respetar los derechos de su ama y cumplir con su obligación de escuchar lo que le dijese el señorito Ren y decírselo después a su ama. Eso haría, después de desempacar sus cosas y vestir apropiadamente a su ama. Que por lo visto no estaba vestida como era debido, ella tenía que portar ropas chinas mientras estuviese en los dominios Tao.

.

Ren estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación. Ya habían pasado una hora, y él sólo leía un libro y tomaba leche de un vaso. Alguien tocó la puerta.

.

_Disculpe, joven Ren. ¿Puedo pasar?_ – dijo Sakura aun en el cuerpo de Tamao.

_._

_No quiero hablar contigo, quiero hablar con Tamao_ – dijo aburrido.

.

Tamao (Sakura) abrió la puerta sabiendo que era un atrevimiento pero debía cumplir su deber. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.

_Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorito y permítame ser sincera ante usted_ – dijo con una reverencia.

.

_No me reverencies, haces quedar mal a Tamao. Ella es mi prometida. _– dijo Ren en tono neutral.

.

_Discúlpeme, no lo vuelvo hacer. Tiene razón_ – apenada.

.

_¿A qué has venido?_ – fastidiándose de que ese espíritu estuviera tomando posesión de Tamao, y más que ella lo permitiera. Débil.

.

_Señorito, sé que es algo que no debo decir. Pero yo quiero mucho a la señorita Tamao, y yo sé que ella también lo quiere a usted_ – miró como Ren sonreía sarcásticamente – _es verdad, ella lo quiere. Lo considera su familia._

.

_Es apenas lógico, hemos crecido juntos exceptuando los cuatro años de su entrenamiento_ – dijo de forma natural, como si esa noticia no fuera gran cosa.

.

_De eso me gustaría hablarle. Una parte, la parte que me involucra. Es decir…_ – la chica estaba un poco apenada.

.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no hablas de una vez?_ – dijo Ren fastidiándose.

.

_Es que es muy tarde, y es inapropiado estar en la habitación de un hombre…_ - Ren la interrumpió.

.

_No pasa nada. Además Tamao y yo vivimos juntos_ – presionando la espíritu para que le dijera rápido acerca del entrenamiento.

.

La espíritu se sorprendió ella no sabía nada de Tamao después del entrenamiento ya que fueron separadas.

.

Ren tenía curiosidad acerca de ese entrenamiento. Sólo sabía que Tamao había ido como parte del compromiso y que cuando volvió no era la a misma.

.

_Entre Tamao y yo no debe haber secretos. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?_ – aflojando su mirada, para hacer ceder a la espíritu.

.

_Tiene razón. Lo que pasa es que la señorita me usa para controlarse. Ella fue entrenada para aguantar sus emociones, pero la señorita nunca ha podido hacerlo completamente. Yo sé que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña gentil y de buen corazón con una sonrisa para todos_ – la espíritu suspira con resignación – _sin embargo, ella me usaba en los entrenamientos cuando perdía el control de sus sentimientos, para meditar y otra vez controlarlos._

.

Ren la miró con una mirada inquisidora queriendo saber más.

.

_Nos separaron después del entrenamiento. No sé cómo ha hecho ella sin mí este tiempo. Pero si ahora me ha solicitado es por su culpa_ – bajó la mirada apenada.

.

_¿Mi culpa?_ – Ren miró al espíritu queriendo una respuesta.

.

_Si señorito. La señorita está molesta con usted. No lo sé muy bien. Ella no me deja verlo. Ella intenta controlar esos recuerdos que la tienen molesta. Sólo eso puedo decirle. Discúlpeme _-

.

_Abandona su cuerpo_ – demandó Ren.

.

_No, no puedo - _

_._

_Es una orden_ – dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando directamente hacia Tamao (Sakura).

.

_Sólo recibo ordenes de la señorita. Sólo ella me puede expulsar - _

_._

_Si no lo haces. Lo haré yo_ – dijo desafiante.

.

_Usted no la lastimaría. Y aún si se atreviera, vendría Mei en mi ayuda _– dijo firmemente Sakura.

.

Tamao en su entrenamiento había adquirido varios acompañantes. Sakura, su espíritu defensor y Mei su zombi de taoísta.

.

_Yo no dije que la lastimaría para expulsarte_ – dijo Ren mientras se acercaba mucho a la cara de Tamao.

.

_¡¿Qué-qué hace?! _ - dijo Sakura ruborizada a mil.

.

_Esto _– y en un impulso que creyó certero se acercó a los labios de la peli rosada.

.

El espíritu rosa salió del cuerpo de Tamao antes de que Ren incluso tocara sus labios. El plan de Ren había funcionado, había notado la timidez de Sakura, la misma timidez que años atrás tenía Tamao. Sólo debía acercarse lo suficiente para que ella misma se expulsara pero se permitió un pequeño desliz. Rozó suavemente los labios de Tamao.

.

_Suaves, tal y como los recuerdo_ – soltó un suspiro de placer para sí mismo.

.

Al salir el espíritu del cuerpo de Tamao, le tomó segundos recobrar el conocimiento. Abrió los ojos lentamente viendo la escena confundida. Estaba en la habitación de Ren, Sakura estaba en una esquina tapándose los ojos, sonrojada y Ren estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

.

_¿Sakura?_ – miró a su espíritu buscando una explicación.

.

_Señorita, lo siento. Perdóneme. El señorito iba a besarme… besarla_ – dijo nerviosa, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes. La parte del plan que Ren no había contemplado.

.

_¿Besarme? _– Tamao miró a Ren buscando una explicación, pero retiró la mirada apenada.

.

_Señorita, yo pensé que usted no querría perderse ese momento íntimo. Es decir, yo no debo_ – Sakura no podía con la vergüenza – Señorito, _me hubiera dicho que para eso necesitaba a la señorita._

.

_¡¿Qué?!_ – los dos gritaron avergonzados.

.

_Lo sientooooooo_ – Sakura salió volando rumbo a la habitación de Tamao.

.

Tamao lo pensó dos segundos y caminó hacia la puerta.

.

_Detente - _

_._

_Estoy cansada – _

_._

_No huyas –_

_._

_No estoy huyendo –_

_._

Dos segundos más.

.

_Voy a cumplir con mi compromiso – _

_._

_Lo sé –_

_._

Pasaron dos segundos más.

.

_No vuelvas a molestar a Sakura – _

_._

_¿A molestar a Sakura o a besarte? – _

.

Dos segundos más.

.

_Llámalo como quieras – _

_._

_Te besaré, eres mi prometida – _

_._

_Sólo es un COMPROMISO. ¿Lo recuerdas? – _

_._

_Porque te incomoda ahora, antes de ese ESTÚPIDO entrenamiento no te importaba – _

_._

_Lo hice por ti_. O eso quiso decir Tamao pero no pudo.

.

_Era mi deber, el entrenamiento – _

_._

_¿Sólo el entrenamiento? – _

_._

_Me ofendes Ren y no lo permitiré _– se gira por fin a verlo a los ojos.

.

Dos segundos más.

.

_¿Qué te tiene molesta? –_

_._

_Nada –_

_._

_¿Qué te tiene molesta? – _

_._

_¿De dónde sacas esa idea? – _

_._

_¿Qué te tiene molesta? – _

_._

Dos segundos más.

.

_Estoy cansada, que tengas buena noche _– se gira pero un brazo la obliga quedarse quieta y girar de nuevo.

.

_¿Qué te tiene molesta?_ – mirándola directamente a los ojos.

.

_Déjame en paz - _

_._

_Podrás haber hecho ese entrenamiento. Podrás fingir ante los demás tu nueva actitud dura. Pero yo sé quién eres Tamao. Y tal cual hice con tu espíritu lo haré contigo y expulsaré la verdad de ti._ – acercando su cara a la de Tamao - _¿Qué te molesta?_ – dice suavemente contra los labios de Tamao.

.

_Ale… ja… te… Ren no… -_ a Tamao se le aceleró el corazón.

.

_Maldición, después me contestarás_ – y la besó.

.

Ren unió sus labios con los de Tamao. Y ella simplemente no pudo evitar corresponderle. Había pasado tanto tiempo, 4 largos años desde la última y única vez. Que no pudieron negarse el placer que los llamaba.

.

Tamao tomó a Ren por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo lo que más podía a ella y él la tomaba del cuello y espalda haciendo lo mismo. Se besaban con necesidad, con desesperación como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Ren bajó sus manos por los costados de Tamao, cintura, caderas y la tomó por entre las piernas para alzarla y ella correspondió al gesto entrelazando sus piernas en la espalda de Ren. Así con todo el peso de Tamao encima de Ren y él todavía de pie, profundizaron el beso hasta que se les hizo imposible respirar.

.

Los dos se miraban, jadeando, sin poder decir una palabra. Tamao estaba embelesada no le importaba nada, no pensaba en nada, miraba anhelante a Ren. Y este por el otro lado saboreaba el sabor que tenía en los labios. Miraba a Tamao con deseo, le hervía la sangre al verla tan entregada.

.

Tomó la cara de Tamao y comenzó el beso una vez más y ella no se opuso. Ren caminaba para atrás hasta que tocó el borde de la cama con sus piernas y cayó sentado. Tamao aún tenía las piernas entrelazadas y Ren acariciaba su espalda con demanda.

.

Pero el sonido de la puerta los hizo detenerse. Los dos miraron bruscamente hacia la puerta, y Sakura estaba en la puerta con los ojos tapados.

.

_Discúlpenmeeeee…_ - decía totalmente apenada _– es que la señorita Jun los estaba buscando. Y pues yo le pedí que esperara. Yo le dije que ustedes estaban hablando algo privado pero ella insiste en esperar para saludarlos._

_._

_No pasa nada. Dile que nos vemos en la cafetería del hotel para tomar algo los tres_ – dijo Ren aclarándose la garganta – _retírate Sakura_.

.

_Sí, señorito_ – dice mientras desaparece a través de la puerta.

.

Tamao estaba petrificada no sabía ni cómo actuar. Se había vuelto loca, había perdido la cordura. Quitó sus piernas de Ren y se puso de pie. Ren se puso de pie de igual manera y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos.

.

_Discúlpame con la señorita Jun, estoy cansada_ – dijo tratando de arreglarse el atuendo y el cabello.

.

_Está bien_ – dijo con la mayor seriedad que pudo y caminó hacia la puerta.

.

_Espera_ – y se acercó a Ren quien no la miró a los ojos – _tienes la camisa desarreglada y el cabello…_ - dijo pasando su mano.

.

_No sigas _– dijo mirando a un lado.

.

_¿Qué?_ – dijo confundida aun arreglándolo.

.

_Aún no has dejado de ser inocente_ – le tocó la cabeza y suspiró – debo _irme ahora, pero nuestra conversación aún no ha terminado_.

.

Así salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando una Tamao confundida. ¿Conversación? ¿Cuál? O acaso él se refería a lo que había pasado. Vamos, esto la había dejado más que confundida.

* * *

**Jejeje... otro cap. más en menso de una semana! Estoy escribiendo como locaaaaa XD... pero es que me toca porque cuando viene viene y si lo dejo pasar después me da pereza continuar... Aunque creo que para el próximo me tardaré un poco más que los anteriores. Además es una historia algo loca a mi parecer XD... se me ocurren y ocurren lo que va a pasar sobre la marcha... jejeje.. bueno com ven en este cap aclaré que fue lo que Jun compró en el cap pasado jejeje...**

**thanx por los coments y bueno espero lo disfruten... chauu**


	4. Pruebas

Cuarto Capítulo: Pruebas

_¿Será que después de todo este tiempo me puedes decir la razón de tu obsesión por ella?_ - dijo Jun seriamente.

.

_No es ninguna obsesión_ - dijo Ren seriamente. Su hermana le dio una mirada de incredulidad. Respiró hondo y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - _Nos conocemos desde pequeños y ninguno tenía fijado aún con quien casarse, fue una decisión conjunta_ - dijo tranquilamente sentado en frente de su hermana.

.

Ren había ida a ese lugar después de dejar a Tamao en su habitación. Llevaba media hora hablando con su hermana de temas triviales hasta que ella tomó una actitud seria. Pero aunque su hermana siempre insistió en ese tema él no diría nada, era mejor, no quería complicar las cosas.

_._

_¿Has elegido a Tamao por esposa porque se conocen desde pequeños?_- dijo Jun más incrédula aún - _Ren te conozco, los conozco y ustedes no parecían llevarse bien. ¿No te importa casarte sin sentir nada por ella? ¿O es que este tiempo juntos ha sido "productivo"?_ - insinuó de forma sospechosa Jun.

_._

_El matrimonio no es algo que tenga mayor interés para mí que un simple requisito para asumir el liderazgo de esta dinastía. Es sólo eso, un estúpido requisito y Tamao me facilita las cosas. Ella es sólo una herramienta. Y he de confesar que después de ese entrenamiento se ha convertido en una herramienta que ya no me molesta _- quiso seguir pero su hermana no lo dejó.

_._

_¡Tamao!_ - miró Jun horrorizada. Había visto a su hermano algo decepcionada mientras hablaba de su compromiso, pensaba que pudiera existir algún cariño. Pero al mirar como Tamao se acercaba a ellos y Ren continuaba hablando no pudo ocultar su desdicha.

_._

_No deberías parar de hablar Ren. Si sólo soy una herramienta no deberías callarte sólo por mi presencia_ - dijo Tamao tranquilamente.

_._

_Que tengan buena noche_ - Ren se levantó de la silla sin mirar a Tamao.

_._

_Espérame, yo sólo vine a saludar a Jun. Además mi habitación queda al lado de la tuya ¿lo recuerdas?_ - dijo Tamao algo irónica - _Fue un placer verte de nuevo Jun, debo descansar. Si nos disculpas, nos retiramos_ - dijo esto último casi como una burla.

.

Ren y Tamao caminaron hasta el ascensor y entraron en él. Jun no paró de verlos en ningún momento. Miró la escena asombrada. Ella no había visto a Tamao después del entrenamiento. ¿Había sido cierto que Tamao había cambiado tanto?

.

Tamao llevaba una sonrisa que no intentaba esconder ni un poco. Y eso a Ren le estaba molestando... demasiado. La miraba de reojo y ella descaradamente le sonreía como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

_._

_¿Qué pasa Ren? Te noto algo molesto_ - dijo con una vocecita de burla. Y le sonrió.

.

Ren no pudo ocultar su molestia, lanzó una mirada de enojo y miró al lado contrario. Salieron del ascensor y Tamao antes de entrar, se despidió de Ren igual de alegre. Ren no esperó y entró a su habitación dando un portazo muy fuerte. Tamao miró la puerta.

_._

_Idiota _- dijo con una sonrisa amarga y entró en su habitación.

_._

_Buena noche señorita_ - dijo Sakura con una reverencia - _¿qué le pasa señorita?_

.

Tamao la miraba fijamente. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Ese comentario de Ren había herido profundamente su... ¿orgullo? Sí, orgullo. Miraba a Sakura pensando si usarla para canalizar el llanto o si era mejor dejarse llevarse por él. Hacía mucho tiempo no lloraba. Tal vez... no. No debía caer. No después de todo este tiempo. Su entrenamiento no había sido en vano y esta vez no usaría a Sakura. Ella lo soportaría sola.

_._

_Retírate_ - dijo guardando las ganas - estoy cansada _y deseo descansar. Quédate haciendo vigilancia en la puerta._

.

Sakura quiso insistir pero su ama había sido muy directa y tajante. Tal vez muy seria para lo que había sido antes.

.

.

La noche le dio paso al día y así a nuevos acontecimientos.

.

Tamao se había arreglado temprano y había pedido el desayuno para su habitación. Terminó el desayuno en total silencio y escuchó sonar el teléfono de su habitación. Contestó, escuchó y colgó.

_._

_Sakura, sígueme. Ya es hora_ -

.

Caminó hasta llegar a una sala donde parecía que hacían reuniones. Había una gran mesa en el centro y doce sillas alrededor. En una de la silla se encontraba Ren sentado con los ojos cerrados, su cuchilla en frente de él y Bason detrás. Miró las demás sillas y también estaba la misma peli roja de aquella vez. La prima de Ren, Jing Tao.

.

Tomó asiento lejos de los dos y cerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse, lo de anoche no era nada, no comparado con lo que le podía pasar si se desconcentraba ahora. Ella sabía para que los habían llamado ahí. Los tres tenían edades similares, ella era ahora una taoísta y seguramente Jing también lo era. Habían sido llamados para un control de sus entrenamientos. Estaban ahí para ser puestos a prueba, mirar que tan fuertes eran. Pero sobre todo ella, que a diferencia de ellos dos había comenzado su entrenamiento de taoísta muy tarde. Jing siempre lo había sido, ella llevaba más experiencia en ello. Pero eso no era nada para ella, puede que no siempre fue taoísta pero siempre fue entrenada. La puerta se abrió y entraron tres hombres de negro y una mujer vestida con un kimono muy elegante.

.

Tamao se levantó de inmediato al reconocerla, al igual que Jing. Ren se tomó un poco más de tiempo.

_._

_Buenos días, madre_ - dijo Ren seriamente.

_._

_Cada uno escoja a un sirviente. Él los guiará a donde será la prueba. Espero muy buenos resultados_ - miró directamente a Tamao.

.

Jing sonrío maliciosamente. Tenía todo el propósito de hacerlo mejor que Tamao y quedar bien ante todos. Ella no permitiría que Tamao le quitara su puesto junto a Ren. Ella sería la señora Tao, de eso estaba segura.

.

Cada uno escogió y se dirigió al lugar correspondiente. Ren había encontrado ahí al que había sido más que su maestro, su compañero de entrenamiento. Un hombre mayor con gran experiencia en la familia. Sonrió, seguro se divertiría ese día. Sin saludar ni esperar tomó su cuchilla y se puso manos a la obra.

.

Pasaron cinco largas horas, entre peleas y recesos, que eran conversaciones entre los dos mientras Ren tomaba leche y el maestro té. Ren cansado y creyendo que el tiempo ya había sido necesario partió de aquella prueba. Se despidió respetuosamente del hombre mayor y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Se dio una ducha fría y cambió sus ropas. Camisa gris de mangas largas y un pantalón negro que hacía juego. Con el cabello aun húmedo salió de su habitación con la intención de distraerse un rato.

_._

_Hola, Ren_ – dijo Jing con una mirada insinuadora.

.

Ren la miró y siguió caminando.

_._

_Porque eres tan frío con tu primita _– dijo siguiéndolo - _¿Eres así de frío con esa?_

.

Ren paró de caminar y la miró interrogante.

_._

_No te hagas, tú sabes a quién me refiero_ – miró algo molesta a Ren – _no importa. ¿Te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo?_

_._

_No tengo tiempo_ – siguió caminando.

_._

_¿Qué se supone que haces? ¿No estarás huyendo?_ –

_._

_Estoy buscando a mi prometida_ – acentuando la última palabra. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al sentir enorme fastidio por la peli roja. En realidad no quería la compañía de alguien.

_._

_Tú sabes que eso no es definitivo_ – molesta – _además no veo que le ves a esa chiquilla. Pero bueno, diviértete con ella mientras dura, y no hablo del compromiso sino de ella. ¿A qué no sabes dónde se encuentra aún? Pobrecita, casi me da lástima – _dijo burlándose_ - Y pensar que si llega viva al matrimonio yo misma la mato_ – dijo con gran odio y se marchó.

.

Ren sabía que el compromiso con Tamao no era definitivo, él tenía otras "prometidas" por decirlo de alguna forma. El concejo le había escogido candidatas entre las cuales Tamao no había estado. Pero Ren personalmente la incluyó, habló con el Concejo y aceptaron con la condición del entrenamiento. Su madre lo había sugerido y el concejo lo impuso. Y por ser la única a cual Ren había escogido igualmente le aceptaron la petición que hizo Ren de vivir con ella. El concejo lo había visto como un capricho. Y eso no importaba si conseguían lo que querían. Si había algún desliz en esa convivencia a ellos no les importaba. Sería un motivo más para fastidiar a Ren Tao y para quitar a esa chiquilla tonta del camino.

.

Ren sabía que Tamao desconocía el hecho de que no era la única prometida. Pero para Ren sí lo era, o por lo menos mientras él cumpliera su palabra, después ella podría hacer lo que quisiera y él tendría todo lo que se siempre quiso, el poder absoluto de esa dinastía. No había nada que se cruzara en su camino.

.

Pero bien, ahora que reflexionaba, ¿qué habían sido esas palabras de Jing? ¿Sería posible que aún estuvieran probando a Tamao? Miró su reloj habían pasado siete horas, ya estaba cayendo el sol. No podría ser posible. ¿Qué tanto estaba haciendo?

.

Ren caminó a la habitación de Tamao y la abrió. Encontró a Sakura flotando de un lado a otro. Sakura lo vio con la esperanza que fuera Tamao, pero al mirarlo se decepcionó.

.

¿Dónde está? – dijo Ren mirándola seriamente.

.

La señorita aún se encuentra con la señora Jie –

.

Ren tomó asiento en una silla de la habitación. Sí eso era cierto a Tamao no le estaban midiendo sólo la fuerza sino también su resistencia. La estaban tratando de llevar al límite.

.

.

Tamao había llegado a ese gran salón junto a Sakura, y Mei la esperaba dentro. Miró su maestra delante de ella y sabiendo lo que venía despertó a Mei con uno de sus pergaminos. Enseguida empezó la pelea. Su maestra manejaba dos zombies al tiempo. Los cuales al principio sólo atacaban a Mei. Después de dos horas, su maestra activó dos zombies más que atacaban no a Mei sino a Tamao. Esto le dificultaba a Tamao el dominio de Mei pero igual no se dio por vencida. Y así siguió hasta que la maestra le ordenó inmovilizar a Mei para así probar sólo a Tamao junto a uno de los cuatro zombies. A medida que transcurría el tiempo el número de zombies aumentaba hasta que Tamao le tocó pelear con los cuatro. Su maestra había enviado a Sakura lejos sabiendo que ese era el espíritu defensor de Tamao, el cual le proveía un gran escudo, con el cual le hubiera sido más fácil la tarea con los zombies.

.

Tamao no se dejó rendir en ningún instante, aunque al final no hacía sino caer y caer a causa de golpes y cansancio.

.

En un movimiento de su muñeca los zombies se detuvieron.

_._

_No descuides tu entrenamiento. Recuerda todo lo que has sacrificado llegando hasta acá. No quiero ver mi tiempo_ _perdido_ – dijo dándole la espalda y retirándose del lugar.

.

El pergamino que inmovilizaba a Mei desapareció, al igual que los demás zombies. Tamao cayó en el piso rendida del cansancio.

.

.

_Jo-joven Ren _– dijo Sakura temblorosa.

_._

_¿Qué quieres?_ – dijo Ren en tono neutral.

_._

_Usted po-podría mirar tal vez… si… la señorita… ¿está bien?_ – dijo Sakura sin poner contener la preocupación.

.

Ren la miró de reojo. Algo tenía de cierto esa preocupación, ya había caído el sol y Tamao aún no llegaba. ¿Aún estaría…?

_._

_¡Señorita!_ – gritó Sakura.

.

Tamao entraba junto a Mei. La zombie había tratado de ayudarla pero ella se había negado. Nadie podía verla vencida. Sólo pensaba llegar a su habitación y poder expresar el dolor que realmente le causaban todos los golpes que había recibido. Escupió sangre a un lado. Se tocó la boca, había recibido un golpe que le había roto el labio inferior. Tenía la mirada abajo y no se percató de la presencia de Ren hasta llegar al frente de él.

_._

_¿Qué haces aquí?_ – dijo algo sorprendida, pero sin ánimo. Estaba muy cansada.

.

Ren miró a Tamao de arriba abajo. Tenía impresiones rojas en la piel que más tarde seguramente se volverían moradas. Aunque suponía que debajo de la ropa también debía tener más. No miraba rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, excepto por la que acababa de escupir de su labio anteriormente.

_._

_No tenía nada que hacer y te esperaba a ver si nos podíamos ir al apartamento de una vez_ – dijo Ren guardando un tono neutral.

.

Como quieras – dijo Tamao y se acostó en su cama. Emitió un pequeño sonido de dolor y se tocó el cuerpo donde había recibido los golpes – sal de mi habitación.

.

Ren la miraba sin expresión alguna, pero su mente no podía omitir aquel acontecimiento. Tamao se miraba muy cansada y aquellas expresiones que trataba de ocultar de los intensos dolores que seguro sentía lo hacían sentir mucha rabia. ¿Qué pasaba? Se sentía un canalla, él la había tomado y ella tenía que pasar por todo esto sólo por ese estúpido compromiso al cual estaba sometida. Sintió más rabia, no sentía nada por Tamao pero el hecho que alguien hiciera todo eso por él le daba mal humor. No quería deberle la vida a nadie.

_._

_Sakura, Mei bañen, curen y vístanla. Alisten también la maleta de ella que nos vamos –_ dijo Ren saliendo de la habitación.

.

Eso no se quedaría así. Estaba muy molesto. No iba a quejarse con el concejo no les daría el gusto. Pero algo se le ocurriría. Sólo sabía que la próxima vez él tendría pensado algo. ¿Culpabilidad? No, él no sentiría eso por nadie. Estúpido compromiso ya le estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

.

Mientras Mei había ayudado a Tamao a tomar un baño. Al salir ya podía apreciar cómo aparecían algunos morados en sus brazos, piernas y costillas. Mei la curó y vendó. Realmente le dolían las costillas, rogaba para que no se la hubiera fracturado. No podía llamar a un médico ahí, todos se enterarían. Se colocó unos pantalones largos blancos y una blusa cuello mao de mangas largas de color negro.

_._

_Te prohíbo que me ayudes_ – dijo Tamao dirigiéndose a Mei.

_._

_Sí, señorita_ – Mei era una antigua samurái que portaba dos espadas y casi siempre llevaba los ojos cerrados.

_._

_Y Sakura déjame de verme de esa forma o te encierro en la estatuilla_ – Tamao tenía una expresión fuerte.

_._

_Sí-sí, señorita_ – con la cabeza agachada y llorosa.

_._

_No te preocupes que estoy bien, sólo son un par de golpecitos no más_ – cambio la expresión por una sonrisa dulce.

.

Sakura miró con lágrimas en los ojos y pensó acercársele pero Mei se le interpuso.

_._

_Es el honor de la señorita que está en juego, debemos ser fuertes con ella_ – dijo Mei seriamente aún con sus ojos cerrados.

_._

_Lo sé_ – miró con orgullo a su ama quien tomaba su maleta y empezaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

.

Mei y Sakura la siguieron. Tamao al salir se encontró a Ren. Bason lo acompañaba. Ren miró a Tamao y notó que Tamao cojeaba un poco. Se quedó uno enfrente del otro. Ren vio como su madre junto a Jun y Jing se acercaban a ellos.

.

Tomó a Tamao por la cintura, del lado que cojeaba para servirle de apoyo. Él sabía que Tamao no se dejaría ayudar, había descubierto un orgullo en Tamao que no reconocía. No la estaba cargando ni nada, sólo tomaba a su prometida por la cintura. Algo que él no hacía normalmente pero que los demás no lo sabían, eso era lo bueno de vivir en un lugar aparte sin su familia.

.

Jing miró como Ren tomaba a Tamao por la cintura y no le gustó nada. Sabía que Tamao tenía que estar mal herida pero no se le notaba por la ropa que llevaba. Cómo la odiaba, odiaba el hecho que Ren viviera con Tamao y no con ella. Sólo tenía que soportar ese hecho un poco más, ella se encargaría de separar esa estúpida unión. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ren? Él no soportaba a nadie ¿por qué a esa chiquilla sí? De sólo imaginarse que estaban todo el tiempo juntos. ¿Ren la habrá tocado? Maldita, cómo la odiaba. Pues si la había tocado le iba a ir peor, ella no dejaría que se casaran y la tonta de Tamao se quedaría sola por mujerzuela. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, quería explotar pero no lo permitiría, ella tendría que buscar la manera.

_._

_¿Adónde van? _– preguntó con aire de superioridad la madre de Ren.

_._

_Nos vamos a la casa. Ya se acabó toda esta pantomima_ – dijo Ren desafiante.

.

La madre de Ren lo miró ofendida –_ Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre. Váyanse si quieren pero recuerden que hay un compromiso dentro de tres días._

_._

_Es mi cumpleaños. Espero verlos a los dos_ aquí – dijo Jun alegremente.

_._

_Más que el cumpleaños, es el anuncio de su matrimonio_ – dijo Ran firmemente.

.

Jun oscureció un poco su mirada pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

_._

_Jun se casará con mi hermano. ¿No es fabuloso Ren? Deberíamos nosotros seguir el ejemplo_ – dijo Jing descaradamente.

.

Ren miró la expresión sombría de su hermana. Odiaba esos matrimonios arreglados y que Jing se lo echara en cara le daba más rabia aún.

_._

_Vámonos_ – Ren se lo dijo a Tamao queriendo ignorar a Jing.

.

Jing lo sintió y de una vez se le ocurrió algo para devolverlo.

_._

_Lindo labio Tamao. ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?_ – dijo Jing con una sonrisa maliciosa percatándose que Tamao llevaba el labio lastimado.

.

Tamao no supo que responder, pero más que eso no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que hizo Ren.

_._

_Me imagino que no tendré que explicarte un pequeño accidente entre una pareja_ – dijo Ren con una sonrisa descarada – _a ver cómo te lo describo, ya que estoy seguro que nunca te han dado un beso… apasionado._

.

La madre de Ren se tapó la cara con un abanico que llevaba en la mano. Se avergonzaba de la declaración tan abierta de hijo. Jun soltó una risita cómplice y Jing se calló de la rabia.

.

Pero _gracias por tu preocupación Jing. Tranquila que yo curo eso de la misma forma que lo hice… claro esta vez más suave_ – Ren dijo la última palabra de una forma muy seductora.

_._

_¡Ren! Yo no necesito enterarme de estos detalles entre ustedes. Recuerda tus modales. Y espero que no sean más que besos Ren Tao! –_ dijo su madre retirándose del lugar.

.

Jun le envió una risita cómplice a Tamao quien se ruborizó a mil. ¿Qué le pasaba a Ren? ¿Beso? Pero si ellos no… y paró la frase en su cabeza. Ahora recordaba el beso que se habían dado al llegar. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? Después de esa noche habían pasado cuatro años y nada. Después seis meses y nada. Y ahora ¿ese beso? Sus hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

.

Jing se fue del lugar molesta. Jun los despidió hasta la entrada. Con una sonrisa amable y moviendo su mano se quedó en la puerta mientras Ren y Tamao caminaban hacia el deportivo rojo que estaba en la entrada.

.

Ren no dijo nada en todo el camino y Tamao hizo lo mismo. Ren condujo hasta el parqueadero del edificio y detuvo el carro en su sitio. Se bajó del carro y antes de que Tamao bajara del mismo, la tomó en brazos y la cargó.

_._

_¿Qué haces? Yo puedo sola. No creas que por lo que le dijiste a Jing permitiré que me trates como si no pudiera defenderme por mi_ _sola_ – dijo Tamao colocando sus manos en el pecho de Ren alejándolo.

_._

_Mei toma las maletas y sube. Bason y Sakura suban también. Voy a hablar con Tamao a solas_ – Ignoró a Tamao hasta que vio que los tres partieron y ahora si la miró a los ojos – _Y ahora tú, actúas muy bien delante de mi familia pero yo mismo te vi cuando llegaste de la prueba. Así que ahórrame tiempo ahora y deja que yo te lleve. Seguro ni puedes caminar bien y sólo harás que nos demoremos más._

_._

_¿Acaso me esperas para dormir? – _con una sonrisa medio torcida_ - Sube sólo, yo también tengo copias de las llaves, ¿lo recuerdas? _– dijo Tamao devolviéndosela.

_._

_Acá no_ _tienes que fingir, deja de hacerte la fuerte. Cuando suba llamaré a Fausto para que te revise. Tenemos el compromiso de Jun, no puedes empeorar de aquí a allá sino se darán cuenta de tu debilidad_ – dijo Ren atacándola por el lado que le dolía, su orgullo.

_._

_Es lo único que te interesa_ – dijo cruzándose de brazos. No se pudo contener. La niña dolida en ella salió con una queja infantil y sincera. Tamao sabía que Ren no se preocupaba por ella, sólo se preocupaba si se veía fuerte o no. No era el orgullo de ella el que intentaba cuidar, era el de él.

.

Ren aún la llevaba en brazos y aceptó ese último gesto de Tamao como una rendición. La atrajo más hacia sí y cerró la puerta con el pie. Subió por el ascensor y entró en el apartamento. Los tres acompañantes se encontraban en la sala esperándolos. Ren subió a la habitación de Tamao y la ubicó en la cama. Tomó el teléfono de la habitación de Tamao y llamó a Fausto. Colgó y dirigió su mirada a Tamao.

.

Tamao no pudiendo mantener la mirada en Ren la desvió hacia su ventana.

_._

_Los tres ubíquense en la habitación del fondo del pasillo. Salgan ya_ – dijo Ren seriamente, dirigiéndose a Bason, Mei y Sakura.

_._

_¿Quién te da derecho de ordenar a mis acompañantes? Ellas dormirán conmigo – _las dos acompañantes pararon la marcha.

_._

_¿Acaso temes quedarte a solas… conmigo?_ –

_._

_No seas ridículo. Llevamos viviendo seis meses juntos y nada ha pasado. Hagan lo que dice_ – dirigiéndose a las acompañantes. Estas salieron y Tamao miró directamente a los ojos a Ren - _Ahora dime qué quieres, porque no creo que hayas mandado a mis acompañantes afuera por nada_ – dijo tomando asiento en la cama.

_._

_Tenemos una conversación pendiente_ –

_._

_¿Con-con-versación?_ – Tamao tembló de repente.

_._

_Jajaja _– Ren rompió en carcajadas al ver la expresión de Tamao – _tranquila que no hablo del beso._

.

Tamao miraba con asombro la risa de Ren. No era una escena de horror ni mucho menos, pero Ren jamás se reía, no estando con ella.

_._

_No hablo de eso por supuesto. Eso nunca va a repetirse – _dijo Tamao firmemente.

_._

_Yo no quiero que se repita. Pero no sé si creerte. Después de todo tú parecías muy entusiasmada_ – sonrisa descaradamente.

.

Estaba igual que tú – sonrisa triunfante de Tamao.

.

Ren tosió un poco por el comentario imprevisto de Tamao - Igual _ese no es el tema... ¿Qué te tenía molesta?_ –

_._

_Nada. Y sal de mi habitación que estoy cansada _– dijo Tamao. Estaba ofendida por las palabras de Ren.

_._

_Qué agresividad. Sólo contéstame lo que quiero saber y me_ _voy_ – con tono de burla.

_._

_¿Por qué habría de contestarte? Ya no lo estoy. Ya ni lo recuerdo. Ahora dame permiso que tengo que…_

_._

_¿Dormir? Porque dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo más. No he visto debajo de tu ropa pero estoy seguro que luces peor de lo que aparentas –_

_._

_Es mi problema. Además a ti que te importaría, ya te diste cuenta que finjo muy bien. Nadie se enterará si estoy bien o mal en la fiesta de tu hermana – _dijo con tono sarcástico y una sonrisa amarga en la cara _– además no exageres. Me encuentro realmente bien - _levantándose de la cama y caminando alrededor de la habitación.

.

Pararon la conversación al escuchar el timbre del apartamento.

_._

_Debe ser Fausto_ – salió de la habitación. Caminó hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

_._

_Buenas noches Ren_ – un hombre muy bien vestido con un maletín en la mano saludó amablemente a Ren.

.

Ren le dirigió una mirada parecida a un saludo y caminó rumbo a la habitación de Tamao. Fausto lo siguió, él conocía muy bien el lenguaje no hablado de Ren.

.

Ren abrió la puerta de la habitación pero no entró. Tamao estaba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana.

.

**Bueno nuevo cap. ¡!! Jijiji… demoré mucho esta vez pero ps aquí está… gracias por el apoyo… y espero que los guste.. aunque sigo insistiendo que este fic esta algo loco XD jejeje**

**¿qué tal el cap.? ¿muy loco? jijiji  
**


	5. Cuidados

Quinto Capítulo: Cuidados

_._

_Hola, Tamao_ – dijo Fausto cerrando la puerta.

_._

_Hola, Fausto _– dijo mirándolo amablemente.

.

Fausto acercó una silla a la cama de Tamao y le pidió que se quitara la ropa.

.

Tamao quedó en ropa interior. No tenía vergüenza, conocía a Fausto. Él inspiraba mucho respeto, lo creía un caballero y un médico muy profesional.

.

Fausto revisó cada golpe. Tocó un poco fuerte en ciertas zonas para mirar si podía tener algún problema interno. Revisó las costillas y aunque notó mucha molestia no encontró fractura. Tocó piernas y cuando llegó al pie con que Tamao cojeaba notó mucha molestia.

_._

_Tienes un esguince, no es tan grave pero debo hacer algo que seguramente te dolerá mucho –_

_._

_No pasa nada, lo soportaré _– tomó duro la cama con ambas manos.

_._

_Lo sé_ – la miró con una expresión dulce. Tomó su maletín y sacó algo de él – _discúlpame Tamao._

_._

_¿Qué…?_ –

.

Fausto colocó una jeringa en el brazo de Tamao. Aprovechando que Tamao estaba lastimada y tenía los reflejos abajo, le inyectó un calmante. Fausto conocía a Tamao, y no desde pequeña. La conoció en el entrenamiento de 4 años que tuvo. Jun lo había llamado preocupada, y ella sabiendo que era la única posibilidad de saber si Tamao estaba bien o no, le pidió a Fausto que visitara a Tamao cada cierto tiempo mientras durara el entrenamiento. Y él aceptó y así conoció a la tierna Tamao. La conoció, al igual que conoció el proceso de cambio de ella.

.

Pero también conoció a la dura señora que la entrenaba. Ella aceptaba que revisara a Tamao pero con la condición de que sólo la revisara y no le diera ningún medicamento. Por eso Fausto conocía el nivel de dolor que Tamao tenía que soportar. Pero ahora no era necesario, él lo haría por sorpresa porque sabía que Tamao se negaría.

_._

_¿Por qué… señor Fausto…?_ - Tamao sintió algo de mareo y como sus ojos empezaron a sentirse muy pesados. Sintió como gradualmente ya no sentía ningún dolor – _gracias_ – sonrió y cayó como dormida. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla al cerrarse sus ojos.

.

Fausto acomodó a Tamao en la cama. Ahora que ella estaba en esa forma, necesitaba una ayudante para los vendajes. Pensó en su esposa. De haber sabido que haría lo que hizo le hubiera dicho que lo acompañara. Lo de la inyección fue algo que se le ocurrió a última hora.

.

Salió de la habitación y encontró a Ren de pie al lado de la puerta.

_._

_¿Cómo está?_ – dijo Ren mirando a un punto fijo, sin mirar a Fausto.

_._

_Calmada_ – sonrió - _Necesito tu ayuda, entra_ – dijo Fausto calmadamente.

.

Fausto entró en la habitación seguido de Ren. Ren no podía ver a Tamao porque Fausto le impedía la vista. Cuando Fausto se sentó en la silla Ren finalmente pudo verla.

.

Fausto rió – _de haber sabido que te ibas a poner así, hubiera esperado y llamado a mi esposa_ – ríe de nuevo.

.

Ren tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Había apartado la vista al ver a Tamao en ropa interior. Tan tranquila, dormida, se veía tan angelical ¡Cómo le gustaría a él quitarle ese toque angelical! ¡Quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa y…! Detuvo sus pensamientos. Su mente estaba llegando a lugares que no debía. Observó los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo Tamao y eso calmó sus pensamientos. Ella estaba herida y eso era lo que él debía pensar.

.

Volviendo su vis a Fausto – _no es nada._

_._

_Lo sé. Eso confirma lo que sospechaba_ – dijo tranquilamente Fausto, tomando algunas vendas e implementos de su maletín.

_._

_¿Qué cosa?_ – dijo recuperando su actitud fría de siempre.

_._

_Que tú fuiste el que le quitó la virginidad a Tamao_ – soltó tranquilamente Fausto. Como si de un saludo se tratase.

_._

_¡¿Qué?_ – Ren casi se ahoga con su propia sorpresa. Se vio como su pose siempre firme se descompuso dando lugar a una pose algo graciosa e improvisada. Ren miró a Fausto con una mirada extraña. No se sabía si sorpresa, enojo o vergüenza.

_._

_Jajaja_ – Fausto rompió en carcajadas _- ¿eso es un sí?_

.

Ren compuso su postura y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación – _Mei vendrá_.

_._

_No esperabas que le ocultara ese pequeño detalle a su médico, ¿no es así?_ – dijo Fausto aun con una sonrisa – _nunca me quiso decir quién fue. Aunque pues siendo la única prometida que fue escogida por ti supuse que eras tú_ - Ren aún le daba la espalda - _Tranquilo sólo es control. Lo apuntaré en su historia clínica. Virginidad: Ren Tao_ – Haciendo gestos como si fuera algo serio. Tomando un lápiz en el aire y una hoja falsa.

.

Ren salió dando un portazo. Odiaba ser objeto de burla. Desde afuera pudo escuchar las carcajadas de Fausto al salir. Ren Tao no sabía disimular su enojo. Mei y Sakura se dieron cuenta cuando Ren llegó a la habitación enviando a Mei a la de Tamao.

.

Mei fue de inmediato. Sakura y Bason se quedaron solos en la habitación. Ren entró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama. Ya había adquirido su tono normal, pero la imagen de Tamao aun resonaba en su cabeza. Su piel. Los dos tonos en él que le traían sentimientos contrarios. Las marcas de tonos morados de los golpes y su tono de piel pálido que le recordaba que eso no había cambiado. Ese tono que se tornaba perlado en la noche por la luz de la luna. Su mano abriendo su yukata, despojándola de la única pieza de ropa que llevaba. Su mano tocando su espalda, su cintura, sus brazos, sus pechos, su cuerpo. Los sonidos pronunciados por ella, su nombre repetido un par de veces, gemidos. Su ser lleno de lujuria, sus ojos que sólo expresaban deseo. Sus zonas prohibidas, su zona de extremo placer. Invasión, desespero, deseo...

_._

_Señorito, el señor Fausto ya terminó - _Bason había llamado un par de veces pero Ren no había respondido

.

Al ser interrumpido de sus pensamientos tan brusco se tornó malhumorado, pero no se fijó de lo que sus pensamientos habían causado a su cuerpo. Sólo segundos después de ver entrar a Bason. Su entrepierna se encontraba algo... sobresaliente. Algo que parecía amenazar con salir, ya que el pantalón en esa parte parecía más apretado de lo normal. Ren le dio la espalda a Bason de inmediato.

_._

_El señor Fausto dice que debe darle algunas instrucciones sobre los medicamentos de la señorita -_

_._

_Que se lo diga a Mei. Voy a ducharme_ - entró en el baño rápidamente.

.

Bason salió de la habitación algo extrañado de la actitud acelerada de señorito pero obedeció de inmediato.

_._

_Voy a dejar unos antiinflamatorios y para el dolor. Que descanse, camine poco, si tiene que caminar que trate de no apoyar mucho el pie lastimado. Para los moretones dejo esto, que se lo unte dos veces al día. Eso es todo_ - dirigiéndose a Mei - Que _tengan buena noche._

.

Tamao sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza le dolía un poco. Abrió sus ojos con algo de pesadez. La luz del sol que entraba por su ventana llegaba a sus ojos con intensidad. Pudo ver una figura borrosa de pie al lado de su cama. Frotó sus ojos un par de veces y la vio claramente.

_._

_Buenos días, señorita_ -

_._

_Buenos días Mei - _dijo levantándose de la cama.

_._

_Señoritaaaaa _- Sakura acababa de entrar en la habitación _- ¿cómo se siente?_

_._

_Estoy bien, Sakura_ - dijo con una sonrisa y una gota en su cabeza.

_._

_Señorita, tome_ - Mei le pasaba unas pastillas y un vaso con agua - _lo dejó el señor Fausto_.

_._

_Está bien_ - se tomó las pastillas y se puso de pie con algo de dificultad.

_._

_El doctor dijo que descansara señorita_ - dijo Sakura sin ocultar su preocupación.

_._

_Sólo voy a bañarme, además hoy me toca hacer el desayuno... ¿qué hora es? -_

_._

_No se preocupe señorita. Mei lo ha hecho, es decir con indicaciones mías lo ha hecho_ - dijo algo sonrojada - _le pedí que me dejara posesionarla pero no me dejó_ - con la mirada baja y tocándose los dedos.

_._

_La única que puede hacer uso de mi es mi ama y ya lo sabes -_

_._

_Pe-pero... -_

.

Tamao vio la escena divertida. Sakura y Mei tenían un carácter muy distinto. Sakura era una chica muy tierna, sentimental, preocupada siempre por la seguridad de Tamao. En cambio, Mei era más sería y fría en el trato. El deber y el honor estaban primero que todo, pero ella también sabía que se preocupaba por su seguridad.

.

Tamao entró en el baño y tomó una ducha fría. El cuerpo le dolía y notó el pie vendado. Trato de que ese pie no se le mojara, no quería incomodar a nadie en ese momento para vendárselo otra vez.

.

Miró los moretones en su cuerpo. Si la fiesta de Jun era pronto se le notarían si usaba algo muy descubierto. Debía salir a comprar algo rápido. Salió del baño y abrió la puerta de su armario, observó su ropa, la mayoría era descubierta exceptuando la blusa que se había puesto después de la prueba, pero esa estaba sucia. Miró sus pijamas y se le ocurrió una idea.

.

Después de unos minutos estaba lista. Sakura y Mei estaban en la cocina esperándola. Se miró al espejo mientras se peinaba el cabello y se lo recogió en una cola. Unos mechones adornaban su rostro. MIró su ropa. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos que no eran pegados a su figura, le quedaban algo sueltos y le llegaban hasta los tobillos. Se había untado lo que le había dejado Fausto así que era mejor no llevar nada pegado. Y en la parte de arriba llevaba puesta una de las camisas de su pijama, una de color azul. Una camisa que seguramente a Ren le quedaba perfecta y a ella le quedaba algo suelta. Se miró una vez más y supo que con esa ropa seguro no se notaba nada atractiva.

.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba Ren leyendo un libro. Seguro ya había desayunado, era algo tarde ya.

_._

_Buenos días_ - dijo Tamao sin ninguna emoción.

_._

_¿Vas a salir?_ - dijo irónicamente Ren mirando su atuendo primero y de nuevo el libro que leía.

.

Tamao corrió su mirada a un lado. Ella sabía que su atuendo no era nada bonito pero que Ren se lo hiciera notar era el colmo.

.

_Sí _ - dijo en un casi puchero de enojo. Se sentó en el comedor y Mei le sirvió el desayuno.

_._

_Jun ya viene en camino_ - dijo levantándose del comedor.

_._

_No es necesario -_

_._

_Lo es. Las espero en mi habitación_ -

_._

_¿Tú vas...?_ - pero Ren ya se había ido de la cocina.

.

Tamao vio su desayuno y aunque parecía concentrada en cada bocado que tomaba de su desayuno en realidad algo azotaba su cabeza. Algo la tenía confundida... Ren la tenía confundida. De pequeños ellos no interactuaban mucho. De hecho, el hecho que ellos hubieran terminado como prometidos era un evento muy extraño. Sí, era cierto que ellos lo habían hecho, pero eso no había cambiado nada las cosas. Los eventos que había llevado a ese suceso no eran nada fuertes... tal vez si no hubiera sido ella hubiera sido otra. Y ahora que vivían juntos las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, por lo menos no al principio.

.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ese tiempo juntos le había enseñado a Tamao algunas cosas sobre los hábitos de Ren. Cosas que servirían para cuando... estuvieran casados. Tamao se sonrojó. ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Sería igual que ahora que vivían juntos? ¿Compartirían la misma habitación? A Tamao se le subieron todos los colores. Ellos tal vez harían... No. Ese pensamiento salió de su cabeza. Ren sólo estaba con ella por un compromiso. Sólo era una obligación. Además ella había escuchado perfectamente cuando Ren dijo que ella era una herramienta. Por lo menos sabía que no molestaba. Él también lo había dicho. Ren prefería a la Tamao que no lloraba, ni era débil. Él prefería que ella fuera más seria y no hablara casi, seca, fría. Ren jamás la vería de otra forma. Y eso a ella la entristecía un poco. ¿La entristecía? Sí, ella lo sentía. No sabía muy bien porque.

.

Tamao apoyo una mano sobre la otra en la mesa y colocó su mentón encima de ellas.

.

Sentía que Ren hacía parte de su vida de un forma extraña, pero era parte de ella. Ahora ella conocía cosas de él que no conocía de pequeños. No eran siempre pero ocurrían. Esos gestos amables de él. Gestos para ella. Aunque no eran nada extraordinario, viniendo de alguien como él podrían serlo. Aunque claro podía ser que esos gestos fueran normales en Ren. Ella no lo había visto con otra persona. Sólo su hermana. ¿Y si la veía como su hermana? Tamao lo veía a él como alguien de su familia, tal vez él... no. Estaba muy confundida. Y no debía estarlo. Ella no podía pensar cosas que no eran, ella sabía el final de esa historia. Ella estaría con él en ese apartamento hasta que se casaran, y después de estar 6 meses casados Ren rompería esa unión. Él se lo dijo perfectamente. Eso no era nada permanente. ¿Qué haría ella después?

_._

_Despierta ya - _Ren tenía una mano en la cabeza de Tamao.

.

Jun llevaba tiempo llamándola pero ella no respondía. Así que Ren lo intentó... a su forma.

.

Tamao se sobresaltó, unos ojos verdes la miraban con una cálida sonrisa. Miró hacia la mano que había estado en su cabeza y notó a Ren de pie a su lado.

_._

_Buenos días, Jun_ - saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_._

_¿Cómo te sientes Tamao? -_ preguntó Jun preocupada - _Mi hermano me llamó preocupado._

_._

_¿Preocupado?_ - Tamao miró instintivamente a Ren.

_._

_Deja de decir cosas que no son. Vámonos ya_ - dijo saliendo de la cocina.

_._

_Jijiji, me llamó desde temprano para que te acompañara el día de hoy. Aunque me pidió un favor antes.- _

_._

_¿Favor?_ - preguntó inocente e intrigada Tamao.

_._

_Sí, pero no le digas que yo te conté. Mi hermano me pidió el favor que te comprara ropa nueva -_

_._

_¿Ropa nueva? -_

_._

_Sí, él me dijo que tal vez necesitarías ropa menos... pegada al cuerpo. Pero yo creo que te queda linda. ¿Te has sentido incómoda con la que he escogido por ti? – _No sabiendo la razón de porque Ren le pedía aquello.

_._

_No-no. Sólo que..._ - Tamao no sabía que inventar, ella no quería que Jun se enterara de sus golpes.

_._

_Vámonos ya_ - entró impaciente Ren en la cocina.

.

Las dos se levantaron de las sillas pero Jun notó que Tamao caminaba algo extraño.

_._

_¿Te pasa algo Tamao? Caminas como si... -_

_._

_No-no nada yo..._ - Tamao no sabía que decir y no supe porque pero con la mirada le pidió ayuda a Ren.

_._

_S__e tropezó con algo, no es nada - _dijo Ren sin ningún tono en especial.

_._

_Mmm _- Jun miró no muy convencida a su hermano pero decidió no insistir _- ¿Nos acompañaras Tamao?_

_._

_Sí yo... -_

_._

_No - _dijo Ren callándola.

_._

_¿Por qué?_ - dijeron Tamao y Jun al tiempo, mirándolo a los ojos.

.

Ren no pudo contener la mirada de las dos, y el cuasi-regaño de las dos. Así que optó por separarlas. Caminó hacia Tamao. Ella lo miró temiendo lo peor, y él simplemente la tomó en brazos.

_._

_¡¿Qué haces?_ -

_._

_Hablar contigo -_

_._

_¡¿Qué? -_

_._

_Así es más rápido - _

.

Entró a la habitación de Tamao, cerró la puerta y depositó a Tamao en la cama.

_._

_¡¿Qué ocurre?_ - dijo Tamao confundida y algo escandalizada por la actitud de Ren.

_._

_Fausto te dijo que descansaras así que no irás -_

.

Respiró hondo y le dio la espalda - _Últimamente tienes unas costumbres muy extrañas _- susurro para sí misma.

_._

_¿Qué costumbres?_ - dijo Ren intrigado. La había escuchado perfectamente.

_._

_Na-nada -_ dijo ignorando lo que había dicho. Había sido un impulso decirlo pero no pensó que Ren la escuchara.

_._

_¿Qué costumbres? -_

_._

_!Nada! -_ tratando de sonar molestar para salir de ese tema.

_._

_¿Qué costumbres? -_

_._

_Yo-yo... -_ Tamao miró de reojo a Ren pero la mirada intensa de él hizo que volviera a mirar a otro lado - _Con tus brazos... tú_... _tú... me cargas._

_._

_¿Eso? -_ dijo Ren con una risa descarada -_ No veo el problema. Eres mi prometida y yo..._

_._

_¡Eso también! -_

_._

_¿Qué? -_

_._

_Durante todo este tiempo no hemos hablado mucho pero... pero ahora tú no paras de decirle a todo el mundo que soy tu prometida -_

_._

_¿Acaso no es cierto? -_ dijo alzando una ceja y acercándose a ella.

_._

_Yo-yo... sí. Sólo que... me confunde_ - dijo al final algo derrotada, de no entenderse ni ella misma.

_._

_¿Te confunde?_ - acercándose un poco más.

_._

_Sí-sí... yo... no te entiendo_ - Tamao intentaba comprender y su rostro mostraba su confusión _- Lo que le dijiste a Jing..._ -

_._

_¿Acaso no era cierto que nos besamos?_ - dijo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa _- además yo no me fijé muy bien... No nos besamos muy suave que digamos. Tal vez yo sí te hice eso en el labio. _

_._

_¡Tú sabes que eso no es cierto!_ - dijo pensando que Ren sólo se burlaba de ella - _Tú... tú me viste cuando... yo..._ - recordando la llegada a la habitación después de la prueba.

.

Ren la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta suavemente. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella, tomó el mentón de Tamao suavemente y lo alzó sólo un poco, justo para verla a los ojos.

_._

_Cumpliré con mi palabra_ -

.

Tamao sintió la mirada intensa y decida de Ren... y lo comprendió.

.

Sabía porque estaba confundida. Ren era una persona seguro de sí mismo, decido, fuerte, muy atractivo, era un caballero y así como estas se le vinieron muchísimas razones por la cual... Ren le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse protegida con él, a su modo, pero protegida. Adoraba verse todas las mañana en el espejo vistiendo esa pijama que precisamente Ren le había regalado. Le daba alegría siempre ver esa puerta del carro abierta sólo para ella. Adoraba escuchar la voz de él tras su puerta. y aunque guardaba con algo de sabor amargo su primera vez, eso no era del todo cierto... Era cierto que no había terminado como ella quería pero mientras duró fue mejor de lo que ella se hubiera podido imaginar. Le encantaba el hecho que Ren no hubiera estado con otra antes que ella, y que la hubiera tratado con delicadeza casi que con cariño. Y aunque no todo fue delicado... sonrojó al recordar cierto movimiento particular de vaivén que le recordaba que ella no era tan inocente...

.

Sí, le gustaba Ren. ¿A Ren le gustaría ella? No lo creía. Por lo menos sólo le gustaba. No podía permitirse enamorarse.

.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que Ren otra vez la había cogido en sus brazos. Esta vez no dijo nada. Fueron a la sala en donde Jun los esperaba sentada en el sofá.

_._

_Tranquila Jun solo CARGO a mi PROMETIDA_ - dijo acentuando eso en tono de burla.

.

Tamao sabía que Ren sólo se burlaba de ella y miraba con vergüenza la cara de Jun que parecía algo confundida con la frase.

.

Jun no paró de hablar con Tamao, al igual que Ren no la bajaba de sus brazos hasta llegar a la recepción.

_._

_Veo que no has tenido problema hoy para escoger un atuendo más suelto... Claro, que te verías mejor con esto... -_ Jun se quito una cinta de color blanco que tenía en el pelo y se la coloco a Tamao justo alrededor debajo de los pechos de Tamao, amarro algo fuerte e hizo un lazo. Desabotonó un botón de la camisa y le arregló el cuello - _listo. Te ves hermosa ¿cierto Ren?_

.

Ren quién iba caminando hacia el parqueadero, paró un momento ante la insistencia de su hermana y miró a Tamao de reojo. Su visión hizo que la sangre se le viniera a la cabeza. Tuvo que voltear enseguida y caminar más rápido hacia el parqueadero.

_._

_Espérenme aquí_ - Ren caminó y se perdió de vista al entrar en el parqueadero - _maldición..._

_._

_¿Qué paso?_ - preguntó inocente Tamao.

.

Jun sólo pudo emitir una risita traviesa.

.

Jun pensó en que Tamao se miraba hermosa, naturalmente hermosa. Jijiji aunque un tanto más natural. Y Tamao lo notó. Lo notó por la mirada que Ren dirigió a cierta parte de su cuerpo. ¡Ren le había mirado sus pechos! Ren nunca hacía eso entonces porque...

.

Tamao miró su reflejo en un vidrio cercano e instintivamente se cubrió los pechos. La cinta hacía que esa parte se acentuara más que todo su cuerpo. Y por el botón que Jun le había quitado podía verse inocentemente insinuadora. ¿Sería cierto? Miró el resto de su atuendo y era tan... normal...

.

Ren entró de nuevo en el edificio, tomó a Tamao en brazos y la llevó hacia el carro. Jun los siguió con una mirada iluminada. A su parecer los dos parecían que no eran tan indiferentes uno del otro y eso la hacía sentirse contenta. Ren colocó a Tamao dentro del carro.

.

Tamao notó que Ren había dejado la puerta abierta para Jun y eso hizo que se sintiera algo decepcionada. Ella no era la única, había deseado ser la única. Aunque se sintió tonta al compararse con la hermana de Ren. Ella sabía que aunque Ren no lo demostrase Jun era la persona más importante para Ren en su familia.

.

Ren condujo hacia el centro comercial. Parqueó el carro y salió de él.

.

Tamao abrió la puerta y cuando vio a Ren enfrente de ella no pudo contenerse. Sabía que tanta cercanía le estaba gustando en demasía y eso no podía ser. Debía alejarse prudentemente de él.

_._

_No es necesario, yo puedo sola_ - dijo seriamente y se puso en pie y empezó a caminar.

_._

_Sí te lastimas me causarás problemas en la fiesta de Jun_ - la tomó por la cintura sirviéndole de apoyo - _pero tranquila no pensaba cargarte más. Ya me estaba cansando._

.

Tamao no sabía si sentirse bien o mal con ese comentario. Ren era igual de frío con ella, pero aun así la ayudaba. Por lo menos ahora sabía que era humano. Era una forma dura de decirlo, pero tanto autocontrol en Ren era casi divino... Ella muchas veces no podía controlarse. Pero el hecho que Ren le hubiera visto sus... pues decía que era hombre... frío y todo pero era hombre.

_._

_Hacen una pareja tan liiiinda_ - dijo Jun emocionada tomándoles una foto.

_._

_¡¿Qué haces?_ - dijo Ren molesto, sin saber de dónde había sacado una cámara su hermana.

_._

_No molestes, Ren. No tengo una foto de los dos y la quiero_ - tomando más fotos - _aunque podría parar de tomar si posas para una._

.

Ren se negaba pero ante la insistencia de su hermana tuvo que acceder, de nuevo. Él y Tamao posaron uno al lado del otro, enfrente de una fuente de agua del centro comercial. Ren con su rostro serio, vestido de una manera impecable, una mano en un bolsillo y con la otra sujetando a Tamao por la cintura. Tamao con sus dos manos juntas al frente, y aunque trató de mantener su rostro serio al igual que Ren, una sonrisa de medio lado no pudo evitar.

.

Llegaron a una tienda y Jun encantada de la ropa, escogió varios atuendos para que Tamao usara el día de su cumpleaños.

.

Tamao entró en el vestier, quitó una a una sus prendas y se colocó el primer vestido.

.

El vestido era ciertamente hermoso y era su talla. Tamao no era voluptuosa pero su cuerpo de mujer ya se le notaba y ese vestido lo hacía ver. Miró sus brazos descubiertos y los morados que adornaban su piel. No podía usar un vestido como ese, se le notarían y todos se darían cuenta de lo que ella quería ocultar. Miró todos los vestidos que Jun había escogido para ella y eran muy parecidos. ¿Qué haría?

.

Aprovechando que estaba sola, se sentó un rato a descansar, el pie le comenzaba a doler por caminar.

.

Jun esperaba afuera a la expectativa pero Tamao no daba señales de vida. Esperó unos minutos más pero la curiosidad por verla la alentó a entrar en el vestier.

.

¿Te puedo ayudar en... ? - Jun miró a Tamao quien se encontraba sentada con unos de los vestidos puestos.

.

Tamao al ver entrar a Jun quiso taparse con otro vestido para que Jun no viera sus brazos.

_._

_Ya regreso, espera tranquila aquí -_

.

Jun recorrió la tienda y después de un par de minutos entró nuevamente en el vestier con un vestido en su mano.

_._

_Este te quedará perfecto -_ dijo Jun con una sonrisa cálida y le entregó el vestido a Tamao.

.

Jun no salió del vestier. Ayudó a Tamao a quitarse el vestido que llevaba y a colocarse el que le había traído. Jun no se quedó viendo a Tamao como ella esperaba, ni siquiera había sorpresa en su cara. Sólo estaba esa cálida sonrisa.

.

Tamao miró su imagen en el espejo. Era un vestido muy hermoso. De color verde esmeralda, largo hasta sus pies. Con pequeños brillantes que adornaban la tela. No tenía ningún escote en su pecho, empezaba donde terminaba su cuello y tenía mangas largas hasta sus muñecas. Ajustado a su cuerpo, recorría sus curvas hasta sus muslos y ahí suelto hacia abajo, gracias a una abertura que tenía a un lado. Se volteó y miró su espalda. Y ahí estaba, un escote profundo en su espalda que era lo más revelador de ese vestido. Miró que un moretón adornaba su blanca espalda. Y no pudo evitar desilusionarse, No había vestido para ocultar todo.

_._

_No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo la solución_ - le sonrió una vez más y con una mano cubrió el golpe.

.

Compraron zapatos y una pequeña cartera para acompañar el vestido de Tamao. Jun se despidió y partió en una limosina negra.

_._

_Bueno, ya puedes dejar de fingir_ – dijo Ren tomando a Tamao por la espalda y las piernas para alzarla en brazos _– ¿así que no vas a protestar esta vez?_

_._

_Sería inútil_ – dijo sin verlo.

_._

_Muy bien –_ dijo colocándola en el asiento del copiloto - _espero que cuando lleguemos a la casa tampoco protestes - _en tono amenazante.

.

_¿Qué va a pasar?_ - asustandose de repente.

.

Minutos después había una Tamao roja como un tomate acostada en su cama intentando la mayor seriedad posible, mientras un Ren impecablemente serio masajeaba con sus dos manos el pie herido de Tamao.

.

_Gra-gracias -_

.

_No creas que se va a repetir -_

.

_Yo no te lo pedí -_

.

Mientras en la lejanía dos espíritus trataban de explicarse la actitud de sus amos.

* * *

**Holaaaa.. no me maten XD... me he demorado siglos en continuarlo jijijijiji... espero que les guste el cap... nos leemos pronto (ahora si serio XD)**


	6. Fiesta I

Sexto Capítulo: Fiesta I

.

Tamao había faltado a clases el día anterior a la fiesta de Jun. Necesitaba descansar el pie para poder usar los tacones que había comprado. Mei y Sakura habían ayudado con los quehaceres de la casa. Ren había estado fuera por las clases pero había regresado justo para la cena. Cenaba solo en el comedor ya que Tamao no había salido de su habitación en todo el día. Apenas había saltado en un pie de la cama al baño un par de veces.

.

Ren terminó de comer, tomó un vaso leche en su mano y caminó rumbo a la habitación de Tamao. No tocó, entró directamente y se detuve un metro lejos de la cama.

_._

_¿Has caminado? –_

_._

_No –_

_._

_No quiero molestias mañana –_

_._

_No habrá –_

_._

_He dicho que no nos vengan a recoger temprano. Llegaremos directamente a la fiesta y nos iremos apenas esta termine –_

_._

_No… -_ Tamao detuvo sus pensamientos, él no podía…

_._

_¿No? –_ alzó una de sus cejas, en tono de desafío.

_._

_No te tomes tantas molestias –_

_._

_No lo hago_ – volviendo su expresión seria.

_._

_Si llego temprano tu madre podría pedirme hacer algo. Evitas que camine_ – dijo mirando lejos de Ren. Su expresión era neutra _– Sé que lo haces para evitar MOLESTIAS_ – acentúo esa palabra que ya le empezaba a irritar.

_._

_Eso no es ningún secreto –_

_._

_Te recuerdo que he sido entrenada, este esguince no es nada para mí.- _apretó sus puños_ - Ahora retírate-_ sintiéndose de pronto más que molesta, herida.

.

La noche quedó en calma. Al día siguiente Tamao no salió de nuevo de su habitación y Ren de nuevo se fue a clases. Aunque esta vez regresó temprano. Recogió en la entrada del edificio su traje que había sido comprado por Jun y que seguramente algún sirviente de los Tao había llevado.

.

Ren subió al apartamento, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó un baño, sabía que su noche podía resultar larga así que necesitaba una bien fría. Tomó la ropa de Jun y sin mirarse al espejo se colocó una a una las prendas. Mientras se colocaba la corbata, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

_._

_Ya llegó_ – Tamao había entrado a la habitación de Ren.

.

Ren giró sobre sus pies y cuando la vio, lo que quiso decir se le olvidó. Las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y no salieron de su boca.

.

Tamao llevaba el vestido esmeralda que le había escogido Jun pero que Ren no había visto. Se miraba hermosa, un poco de maquillaje que resaltaba su blanca piel y sus labios rosa. Sus ojos tenían algo de verde esmeralda lo cual la hacían verse mayor, más expresiva y Ren pensó que hasta seductora, se borró lo poco de tierna que le quedaba en la mirada. Dos puntos brillaban en sus orejas. Llevaba todo su cabello recogido con un par de mechones que colgaban delante.

.

Tamao se acercó a Ren y él pudo notar la abertura en el vestido que dejaba ver una de sus piernas.

.

Tamao colocó sus manos en la corbata de Ren y la terminó de arreglar. Se sentía nerviosa, él lucía demasiado atractivo. Su oscuro traje resaltaba su dorada mirada. Y sabía muy bien que sólo bastaba para que Ren se moviera para que luciera mucho más elegante. No debía verlo más de la cuenta. Ella ya había descubierto que Ren le gustaba pero no iba a permitir más.

_._

_Va-vamos –_ dijo Tamao dando la vuelta y saliendo por la puerta de la habitación. El nerviosismo la había hecho tartamudear.

.

Y así Tamao se perdió una de las únicas expresiones de Ren. Su salida le había revelado a Ren el detalle más importante de ese vestido, la firma de que Jun lo había escogido. Gracias al gran escote Ren pudo observar la espalda de Tamao en su totalidad. Y se quedó perplejo. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de forma exagerada, exagerada para la fría expresión que Ren acostumbraba. Ren tragó en seco, esa mujer le estaba trayendo otra vez pensamientos nada inocentes. Supondría que sería su único deleite esa noche. Y con ese pensamiento siguió a Tamao a la salida del edificio.

.

Iban los dos sentados en la limosina. Tamao miraba las luces de la ciudad pasar. Se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, y por segunda vez esa noche, el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Ren salió primero y le ofreció la mano. Tamao la tomó, sabía que Ren era un caballero e imaginaba que esa noche lo sería más.

.

Estando los dos fuera, Ren le ofreció el brazo y Tamao posó su mano sobre él. Caminaron juntos a la entrada. Algunos zombies custodiaban la entrada pero todos se hicieron de lado al ver a Ren. Pero miraron a Tamao. Sólo alguien miembro del clan Tao o que llevara la invitación especial podía entrar. Algunos se intentaron acercar a Tamao.

_._

_Ni se les ocurra tocarla –_ dijo Ren de la forma más fría.

_._

_Tranquilo Ren. Ellos no entienden, sólo siguen órdenes de mi familia. Los hemos puesto a disposición para la seguridad de todos – _habló un hombre de cabellera peliroja _- Tu acompañante no lleva invitación. _– dijo de forma seria.

.

Ren tenía fastidio de la voz de aquel hombre, era su estúpido primo que muy pronto sería el esposo de su hermana, Shen Tao.

_._

_No perdamos tiempo –_ dijo Ren reanudando el paso, no tenía porque darle explicaciones.

_._

_Llevas una mujer hermosa de acompañante. Pero porque sea hermosa no quiere decir que puede pasar sin invitación o… sin revisión –_ dijo mientras un zombi se interponía en el paso de Tamao.

.

Shen Tao tenía 24 años apenas un año mayor a Jun, y al igual que ella también era forzado a ese matrimonio. Tenía una personalidad bastante tradicionalista. Era un hombre bastante serio, jamás reía, entregado a una vida intelectual. Aunque era un shaman, destinaba todo su tiempo a los negocios de la familia.

_._

_No tientes mi paciencia – _un malhumorado Ren parecía contenerse.

_._

_Ni la mía –_ dijo Tamao, la cual hizo un movimiento corto con su mano y todos los zombies quedaron quietos – _soy Tamao Tamamura, prometida de Ren Tao. No me subestimes – _y el zombi que estaba al frente cayó a un lado dejando libre el camino.

.

Con estas últimas palabras los dos siguieron su camino hacia el gran salón. El hombre de cabellos rojos observó como un pergamino espiritual apareció por segundos en la frente de todos los zombis. Miró sorprendido que los zombis volvieron a la normalidad. Pero aunque fuera sólo un instante, ¿esa mujer había detenido a todos sus zombis o sólo había sido su impresión? ¿Y el que cayó a un lado también había sido obra suya? ¿Qué clase de mujer era esa prometida de Ren?

.

Llegaron a un gran salón donde fueron recibidos por Jun.

_._

_Te ves hermosa Tamao, me alegra que todo haya funcionado_ – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Jun le había dado una base especial a Tamao para cubrir aquellos moretones que se veían en su espalda y pierna.

_._

_Gracias – _

.

Tamao pudo observar todo el salón finamente decorado. Meseros con bandejas llenas de copas y aperitivos que llevaban a los diferentes invitados. Observaba a los invitados y podía distinguir cuales pertenecían al clan Tao. Aquellos con la insignia roja y dorada en alguna de sus joyas, los distinguía, tal como Ren portaba un anillo con la misma insignia. Él sería el sucesor, sólo él y los anteriores jefes portaban ese anillo.

.

_Vengan conmigo, nuestra madre quiere verlos –_

_._

_Ve con Tamao. Yo iré más tarde –_ Ren caminó lejos de las dos mujeres.

.

Tamao siguió a Jun hacia donde se encontraba aquella mujer. Bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto y pudo observar como aquella mujer la detalló de pies a cabeza y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en señal de aprobación.

.

Ren había tomado una copa de licor y caminaba entre los invitados, sabía que no podía quedarse con Tamao toda la noche. Él no debía tratarla de forma especial, sólo era una de sus prometidas. No debía hacer que se fijaran más de a cuenta en ella. Cuando llegara el momento haría que la escogieran a ella y se casarían. Mientras debía tratarla igual a las otras delante los miembros presentes.

.

_Se le ve muy orgullosa –_ una voz de mujer sonó a su lado _– Mi hermano dice que la conoció en la entrada. Que descarada le dijo que era LA prometida de Ren Tao, como si fuera la única._

.

_¿Qué quieres Jing? –_

.

_¿Por qué no le dices de una vez que sus privilegios se van acabar pronto? Dile de una vez que ella no es la única prometida de Ren Tao… o ¿prefieres que se lo diga yo?–_

.

_¿Herida?_ – Pronunció en tono de burla - _¿sabes por qué Tamao vive conmigo? ¿Sabes por qué el consejo lo permitió? –_ sonrió con arrogancia. Si hablaría con ella por lo menos jugaría un poco.

.

_Sólo es un capricho tuyo. Sólo te lo conceden por… - _perdiendo su seguridad inicial.

.

…_por evitar problemas conmigo. ¿De verdad crees eso? Me fastidia la cobardía _– tomando lo último del contenido de la copa.

.

Jing apretó sus puños con fuerza. Ren se burlaba de ella, pisaba su orgullo. Sabía la verdadera razón y eso la molestaba más. Ella se había negado hacer ese estúpido entrenamiento, las demás candidatas a prometida de Ren también se habían negado pero Tamao lo había aceptado. Aquella chiquilla débil y sumisa, lo había aceptado y no contenta con eso, la tonta sobrevivió dejándola a ella en desgracia, haciéndola parecer una cobarde, su imagen había caído ante el consejo.

.

_Tú te casarás conmigo porque así lo he decidido. No necesito tu consentimiento –_ dijo con altivez, recuperando su seguridad. Jing sabía jugar el mismo juego _– tú no eres dueño de tu vida Ren Tao, no lo olvides_ – dijo con resentimiento, caminando lejos de él.

.

¡Estúpida chiquilla! Le había hecho enfurecer más de la cuenta. Ya quería acabar con todo aquello. Quería ya irse de ese lugar con tanta gente indeseable. Quería que ya Tamao fuera elegida y se casaran y todo ese juego se acabara. Ser el jefe y no depender más del estúpido consejo. Tal vez había pensado mal, tal vez era mejor que lo vieran con Tamao. Se fijaran más en ella, que creyeran que ella era la mejor para ocupar ese lugar. Que el consejo se sintiera orgulloso de su elección y se vanagloriaran de ello. Debía asegurarse de que fuera Tamao. Ella había probado no ser una molestia y había aceptado el quedarse con el seis meses en matrimonio, el tiempo justo para él obtenerlo todo.

.

Ren caminó en dirección a su madre. Si quería lograr su cometido, Tamao debía entrenar más y para ello necesitaba mudarse de aquel apartamento. Habló con ella, se aseguró de convencerla de que era la mejor elección el hecho de que ellos se mudaran a una casa. No por ella, Tamao no importaba. Por él, su hijo, su heredero debía seguir entrenando. Sus enemigos podrían retarlo, quererle quitar lo que por derecho era suyo. Él debía poder defenderlo. Ren llegó justo a donde quería, al orgullo de aquella mujer. Ran Tao cuidaría del futuro de su hijo con su vida si era necesario.

.

_Me aseguraré de que no te falte nada, hijo_ – fueron las palabras de aquella elegante mujer.

.

Ren sintió un peso menos. Tamao acataría cualquier decisión de la gran señora Tao. Se mudarían y él vería la forma de que Tamao entrenara todos los días. Por un momento pensó en que eran muchas molestias por una mujer pero él sabía cuál era el verdadero fin último. Ren Tao no pensaba en mujeres sólo pensaba en poder.

.

Tenía ya la cuarta copa en su mano y miró como Tamao hablaba con un hombre de cabellos largos castaños. Él hombre parecía alguien de confianza por la cercanía con la que le hablaba. Al acercarse Ren pudo observar como aquel hombre colocó su mano en la espalda de Tamao y se acercó a su oído. Pudo notar que Tamao reía por lo que aquel hombre le había dicho al oído.

.

_¿Interrumpo? –_ su semblante frio no cambiaría.

_._

_Hola Ren. Debo felicitar a tu hermana, esta fiesta es una maravilla, ¿cierto Tamao? – _Hao tenía una sonrisa pícara.

_._

_Yo pensé que la felicitarías por el vestido de Tamao –_

_._

_¿Ah?_ – preguntó Hao.

.

"Tienes tu mano en la espalda de mi prometida idiota. Eso me pertenece" – Ren Tao lo pensó pero jamás perdería la compostura por una mujer.

_._

_No sabía que lo había escogido, pero supongo que también la felicitaré por eso_ – dijo sonriente y miró a Tamao como si fuera la primera vez que viera el vestido.

_._

_Voy a buscar a Yho –_ Tamao caminó lejos de los dos shamanes.

.

Ren iba a detenerla pero al ver que la ida de Tamao había parado el contacto de la mano de Hao con su espalda sintió una especie de alivio.

_._

_No seas tan celoso –_

.

Ren miró a Hao con una ceja alzada.

_._

_No te hagas el tonto, que sé que notaste mi mano – dijo_ manteniendo su sonrisa – _al igual que mi prometida._

.

_¿Tu prometida? –_ dijo algo confundido.

.

_El sexo de reconciliación es el mejor de todos. Bueno, fue un placer pero voy a ir a contentar a mi mujer –_

_._

Ren notó como Hao perseguía discretamente a una molesta mujer de cabellos plata, y cómo los dos se perdían entre los invitados.

.

Así que Hao sólo lo había hecho para provocar celos en aquella mujer. ¡Qué relación tan extraña!

.

Él había mantenido una amistad con los Asakura aun después de que Tamao partiera al entrenamiento, pero desde que había vuelto eran pocas las ocasiones que sabía de ellos. Algo irónico sabiendo la antigua cercanía de Tamao con los gemelos.

.

Ren pudo observar a su padre sólo cuando hizo el anuncio oficial del compromiso de Jun y Shen. Los dos estaban frente a todos, Shen sostenía a Jun de la cintura suavemente. Y su padre volvió a irse del lugar.

.

Veía la cara de su hermana y aunque sabía disimular muy bien, él sabía que ese compromiso sólo opacaba su alegre espíritu. Tomó otra copa. Le molestaba todo aquello. Miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Tamao? Buscó entre los invitados pero no la encontró. Fue hasta la entrada y tampoco. Caminó rumbo a los balcones de aquel salón. Y ahí estaba hablando con confianza con un hombre… de nuevo.

.

_¡Hola Ren! Tiempo sin verte jijiji –_

.

_Hola Yho–_

.

Tamao lo ignoró por completo. Ella no había tenido una noche muy cómoda. La madre de Ren la había interrogado sin reparo. Ren la había dejado sola para irse a hablar con aquella peliroja, Jun estaba ocupada así que no pudo estar mucho tiempo con ella. Los demás sólo la observaban detenidamente y no le dirigían palabra alguna. Cuando Hao se presentó como su salvación llegó Ren para quitárselo. Sus comentarios habían ocasionado un ambiente tenso y le había tocado irse en busca de Yho. Y ahora que estaba con Yho, Ren de nuevo llegaba. Esperaba que por lo menos no dijera nada que… ¿qué estaba diciendo? Era Ren Tao seguro dañaba la agradable atmósfera que Yho y ella tenían en su conversación. Además de eso, su pie empezaba a doler con intensidad. Un mesero pasó y ella tomó su tercera copa.

.

_¡Así que aquí estabas Yho Asakura! –_ los tres voltearon en dirección de la voz.

.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada oscura se acercó a ellos. Su mirada era fría y su largo vestido negro la hacían lucir como una mujer atractiva e imponente.

.

_Nos vamos ya –_ dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia ella.

.

_Annita, jijiji_ – dijo sabiendo que se había escabullido de aquella fiesta al salir al balcón – _volveremos hablar Tammi. Chao Ren._

.

La mujer miró de reojo a Tamao. Se despidió formalmente de los dos y se fue con Yho quien no paraba de disculparse.

.

Tamao miró a su última esperanza de pasarla bien irse junto a Yho. Ella y Ren no hablaron. Ren tocó su nuca y movió su cabeza. Tenía una idea rondando su cabeza desde que había hablado con Hao.

.

_¿Te duele? –_

.

Ren miró la expresión de Tamao. ¿Preocupación? Pero se veía distraída en un punto lejano. La miró de arriba abajo detenidamente. Sus curvas, su espalda, su cabello moviéndose levemente por la brisa nocturna.

.

Tamao giró su mirada hacia Ren al no obtener respuesta _- ¿te duele?_ – repitió pensando que tal vez Ren no la había escuchado.

.

Ren giró su rostro rápidamente. Intentó calmar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

.

_No –_

.

_Bien _– dijo la pelirosa mostrando indiferencia.

.

Y de nuevo el silencia rondaba. Tamao y Ren se habían acostumbrado al silencio entre ellos. Pero esta vez era algo tensionante.

.

_Hola –_ una voz seductora sonó con fuerza en medio del silencio que habían creado – _no me parece justo que pases más tiempo con ella que con las demás… incluyéndome._

.

Tamao sabía que no podía estar refiriéndose a ella, para ella no eran esas palabras. Esa mujer que ahora se acercaba lentamente a Ren, de cabellos lila y ojos miel no la conocía. Pero ella parecía conocer muy bien a Ren.

.

Ren sólo la miró de reojo y la ignoró, esa chica era "otra de sus prometidas", Kumiko Wang. La ofendida se acercó a Ren al punto que pasaba sus manos lentamente por uno de sus brazos.

.

Tamao miró la escena sin inmutarse, pero por dentro le hervía la sangre. Esa mujer lo tocaba sin pudor y la estaba ignorando completamente a ella… y Ren no hacía nada.

.

_¿No te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo? –_ dijo la chica peli lila muy cerca del rostro de Ren.

.

Ignorarla era mejor que hablarle. Era otra tonta detrás del poder que representaba. Con lo que no contó fue la reacción de la pelirosa. Tamao agarró una copa y echó todo su contenido encima de Ren y la chica.

.

_Diviértanse –_ dijo antes de marcharse.

.

_¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué le pasa a esa chiquilla? -_ dijo escandalizándose y perdiendo la postura _– Ren, no deberías juntarte con personas como ella. Tan poco delicada, ni femenina_ – dijo en voz melosa – _tengo frío_ – frotándose los brazos y colocando cara de damisela en peligro.

.

Mientras Jun había observado a Tamao regresar a la fiesta sólo para perderse de nuevo en el tocador de mujeres.

.

Tamao observó como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla. Tomó algo de papel y la limpió como si nada. Hacía mucho que no veía algo como eso. Se sentí ofendida, molesta, irritada y todo resultó en la pérdida del control de sus emociones y en esa gota de agua salina.

.

_Idiota –_ dijo con resentimiento antes de salir del tocador.

.

_¿Qué paso? –_

.

Tamao observó con asombro como Jun la miraba con cara preocupada. La peliverde se acercó y con su dedo limpió una lágrima que bajaba por la mejilla de la pelirosa.

.

Yo… -

.

Tamao no sabía que decir. Sin notarlo se le habían escapado otra lágrima y alguien lo había notado. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? ¿Acaso tenía en realidad muchas ganas de llorar y no lo sentía?

.

Jun miraba a Tamao con algo de preocupación, mientras la pelirosa sólo permanecía en silencio.

.

_Gracias por la copa – _el tono de sarcasmo era más que evidente.

.

Tamao reconoció la voz y eso la petrificó. Giró su cara bruscamente. De todas las personas que ella no quería que la vieran en ese estado, él era el que menos deseaba.

.

_¿Pasa algo? –_

.

_Nada – _dijo Tamao como una autómata.

.

_Lo que quiere decir Tamao, es que no es nada grave. Sólo le duelen los pies. Eso es todo. Ella no está acostumbrada a… -_

.

_Sólo siéntate, deja de… –_ interrumpió bruscamente el chino.

.

_Déjame en paz. Yo veré que hago – _

.

Tamao caminó lejos de Ren y Jun. Tomó otra copa llena de un mesero, se sentó en una silla y tomó su contenido rápidamente.

.

_¿No me digas que Ren por fin te lo dijo? –_

.

Tamao la vio con frialdad. Quería estar sola, no se entendía en ese momento. Sus sentimientos estaban confundidos y no controlaba bien las reacciones de su cuerpo.

.

_¿Te dolió? –_ dijo Jing tratando de ahondar la herida.

.

_No sé de qué hablas y tampoco me interesa – _

.

_Lárgate Jing – _la orden del chino fue clara.

.

Ren había estado buscando a Tamao. No estaba preocupado más de la cuenta pero su hermana insistía en que él debía ir tras ella. Y como siempre cedió ante una exigencia de su hermana.

.

_¿Acaso temes algo Ren? –_

.

_Vamos –_ dijo dirigiendo sólo a Tamao su mirada.

.

Pero Jing no sería ignorada, no. No dejaría que Ren Tao fuera feliz con esa chiquilla.

.

_¿Sabes que no eres la única? –_

* * *

**Mmm... me demoré más de lo pensado pero ha sido sólo un poquito... yo lo intenté... de veras que lo intenté (T.T)**

**jejejeje me dio mucho gusto todos sus reviews: Stellar BS, wendo, yurika12again, Im Killjoy, Akira, helen, tamaoxren. Tomaré todos comentarios en cuenta claro sin desviarme de lo que tengo pensado para este fic.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, disfruten el cap. Nos leemos!**


	7. Fiesta II

Séptimo capítulo: Fiesta II

.

_¿Sabes que no eres la única? –_

.

_Sí, lo sé. Ahora lárgate. Es más, los dejos solos para que conversen_ – la pelirosa dejó atónita a Jing.

.

Tamao contestó con rapidez no dándole tiempo a su pensamiento de razonar. Tenía una molestia inexplicable. Se sentía confundida. Comenzó a caminar rápido sin rumbo aparente. Quiso detenerse, pero alguien agarró su brazo fuertemente y la hizo seguir caminando. Miró al dueño y observó la mirada decidida dorada. Salieron del gran salón, tomaron el ascensor. No hablaron en ningún momento. Ren abrió una puerta y soltó por fin a Tamao, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con seguro.

.

_¿Quién?_ – demandó el chino.

.

Tamao miró alrededor, reconoció el lugar. Era el departamento de Ren, en el que se habían besado aquella vez.

.

_¡Tamao!_ – gritó su nombre tratando de recobrar la atención de la pelirosa - _¿quién te ha dicho?_

.

_Qué importa –_ dijo casi en susurro.

.

Tamao se sentía muy mareada. Estaba confundida. Sentía molestia, dolor y no entendía a que se refería Ren. Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. ¿Por qué de pronto se estaba sintiendo así? Pensó… escuchó a Ren llamarla por su nombre pero ella no respondía. Su mareo… ¿acaso había sido lo que se había tomado? Ella jamás había tomado ninguna clase de licor. Pero era más que obvio que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en ella. Sintió que Ren la guió a un sofá largo y él se sentó en frente de ella. Miró su cara, molestia… mareo. Tal vez si le contestaba a Ren con la verdad, la dejaría en paz… incluso la dejaría irse a su casa.

.

_Yo… yo no sé de qué me hablas… sólo dije lo que se me ocurrió para no estar más ahí –_

.

Ren la analizó. Parecía decir la verdad. La miró muy distraída, la había visto tomar sin precaución… al igual que él. ¡Qué importaba! Al fin de cuentas ella también estaría también aburrida de todo ese ambiente. Cambió su actitud… se sentía… ¿más tranquilo?... ¿había estado preocupado por la reacción de Tamao por saber la verdad?... no… no temía eso. Ren Tao no temería esa estupidez. Se levantó del sofá y fue a servirse algo mejor de beber.

.

_Mmm… ahora dime tú, ¿a qué se refería ella con que no soy la única?_ – soltó Tamao dejando al peli violeta petrificado en su movimiento.

.

Ren giró para verla, Tamao había recostado su espalda en el sofá y con sus ojos entrecerrados lo veía con intensidad.

.

Pensar… sí, pensar. Eso había hecho. Y la pregunta de aquella peli roja prima de Ren había rondado su cabeza. _¿Sabes que no eres la única?... ¿te dolió?... _Al pensar sólo pudo imaginar, a la peli roja hablando con Ren, a la chica peli lila de los balcones tocando el brazo de Ren… ¿a eso se refería? Si era así, esa mujer sólo imaginaba cosas. Ren no hacía nada con ella que no hiciera con otras. Tal vez, ¿esa mujer estaba celosa de ella?... tal vez porque vivía con Ren. Si supiera la verdad sabría que Ren sólo lo hace por compromiso, porque hizo algo que no volvió a repetir y se ató a eso. Bien podría decirle a aquella mujer que esperara los seis meses después de su matrimonio y Ren sería suyo o de cualquier… sí tristemente sería de otra y estaría igual, intacto como si no se hubiera casado con ella. Pero al sentir esta "desinhibición alcohólica" se dejó tentar por la curiosidad… por algo de masoquismo… y que Ren se lo dijera en su propia cara. Para que este gusto maldito por él que la estaba haciendo sentir molestias por otras chicas desapareciera… le recordara porque estaba ella ahí.

.

¿Cobarde? No, Ren no lo era. Giró de nuevo, fue por una botella y se sirvió en un vaso algo de ese licor. Lo tomó sin reparo. No, no era para darse valor… pero igual lo hizo. Dejó el vaso y se dirigió de nuevo donde estaba la pelirosa y se sentó a su lado. No perdería de vista su mirada, no la esquivaría.

.

_No eres mi única prometida –_ soltó frío, como si de un "hola" entre desconocidos se tratase.

.

Pero Tamao no lo sintió así. Sí sintió el frio de sus palabras, pero lo sintió más como un insulto.

.

_¿Có-có… -_ y ahí de nuevo apareció la Tamao tartamuda de antes.

.

Recordó, y esas imágenes no la dejaron tranquila. Su altivez, su orgullo… ella se presentaba como su prometida, y sí, lo era… pero no la única. Recordó las chicas, la peli roja, la peli lila. Les molestaba… pero ellas también tenían derecho. Estaba segura que ellas también… recordó las palabras de la peli lila. ¿Habría más prometidas?... seguro. Ren Tao, sucesor de aquella dinastía no se aseguraría sólo con una. Él-él… ni siquiera podía pensar más. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?... aunque él no le había dicho nunca que era la única, ella lo había supuesto… pero era lo normal… ¿no? Tonta, tonta. Sí, él la creía tonta…

.

_Eso no cambia nada. Yo me casaré contigo –_

.

…Y débil. Lo miró con mayor intensidad. ¿Él creía que ella era débil?... débil para no contarle. ¡Débil! Prefería mil veces sentir su orgullo padecer con ese pensamiento. No quería pensar en lo demás.

.

_E-e… -_ tomó fuerza y giró para no verlo – _eso lo sé._

.

Él la veía débil para contarle… para saber la verdad. ¿Acaso la protegía? ¡No! No, Tamao, no te engañes.

.

Se puso de pie. Con su orgullo pararía todos sus pensamientos. Prefería sentir su orgullo quebrarse ahí y esperar a estar sola en su habitación para sentir… para sentir su corazón partirse en dos. Gustaba más de lo que podía admitir de Ren. Caminó un par de pasos y su mente la detuvo. Ella trataba de evadir su verdadero dolor al colocar su orgullo primero.

Ren tomó a Tamao del brazo y ella giró su mirada sólo para encontrase la de él. Miró esos ojos dorados, intensos, fríos pero que en ese momento le hacían sentir un calor inexplicable. Retiró su mirada, no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Mentirse a sí misma no duraría más tiempo.

.

_No es que tenga varias prometidas… es que en realidad ninguna lo es. Eso aún no se decide – _Ren había seguido un impulso por seguir explicándole a Tamao pero se detuvo. Él no tenía porque dar explicaciones, ¿Tamao acaso era especial para que él lo hiciera? …ella no era molesta.

.

No le dolía su orgullo, le dolía el hecho que Ren no… no fuera suyo. A su manera, pero suyo. Su prometido. La persona con quien vivía. La persona que ella veía a diario, y a la que le preparaba el desayuno. Él que le había regalado sus pijamas. Se había sentido segura, con Ren siempre con ella.

.

_Eras lo último –_ Tamao bajó su cabeza sintiendo una ola de desolación recorrer su existencia.

.

Ren no comprendió lo que susurró Tamao. No porque no la hubiera escuchado, él estaba lo suficientemente cerca. ¿Era lo último? ¿A qué se refería?… sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Esas eran… ¿lágrimas?

.

Sintió algo muy fuerte oprimir su pecho y cayó de rodillas desesperanzada.

.

Ren recobró su postura y caminó hacia la puerta. Él debía buscar a Jun, ella sabría qué hacer, la traería así tuviera que arrancársela de las manos a su padre. Pero al intentar abrir la puerta sintió un pequeño jalón, giró su cabeza y descubrió la delicada pálida mano de Tamao agarrando fuertemente su saco, con su cabeza aun baja y ese líquido cayendo lentamente de sus ojos.

.

Era patética… se aferraba a él. Se aferraba a lo único que le quedaba. Nada, no tenía nada más. Había ido a ese entrenamiento y lo había perdido todo. Su amistad con los Asakura, su cariño hacia Yho, su diario, sus acompañantes, su tablilla…sus padres. Aunque hubiera llevado siempre una relación distante con ellos, ellos eran sus padres y habían muerto mientras ella estaba en ese entrenamiento. Sin poder saber la fecha, sin poder despedirse de ellos o llevar una flor a la tumba de su querida madre. Y ahora estaba allí, pidiendo compasión por lo único que le quedaba… su gusto por aquel chino. Compasión por parte de aquella persona fría que se iba de su lado apenas descubrió su lado débil… que ella aún podía llorar. Era una patética. Tal vez aun podía salvar algo de dignidad soltándolo pero su mano se rehusaba a obedecerle.

.

Y lo sintió… ese calor que había sentido en su mirada… lo sintió en su cuerpo. Su mano obedeció pero no a ella, sino a una mano fuerte que suavemente deshizo el agarre. Sintió su pecho en su mejilla y unos fuertes brazos rodearla… manos frías en su espalda.

.

_No me iré – _un tono suave poco usual en él.

.

Ren profundizó el abrazo. Sintió lo tibio de sus lágrimas humedecer la camisa de Ren y se separó un poco. Alzó temblorosa una de sus manos y tocó la humedad con la manga de su vestido, en un intento vano de que se secara. Ren tomó en brazos a Tamao con suavidad y se sentó en el sofá con ella en sus piernas.

.

_Estoy cansado –_ recostó su espalda al sofá _– deja ya eso_ – mirando a Tamao aun intentando secar su camisa. Su tono sonaba despreocupado.

.

Tamao bajó su brazo aun temblorosa y sintió con Ren se apartaba un poco. Él había dicho que estaba cansado y era seguro que la quisiera fuera para poder descansar libremente en aquel sofá.

.

_¿A dónde vas? –_ dijo con una expresión muy seria.

.

Casi como una orden se quedó quieta en el lugar sentada en las piernas de él. Observó como aflojaba su corbata y la deslizaba para abandonarla completamente en el suelo. Se quitó igual el saco y lo colocó en los hombros de la pelirosa.

.

_Nos vamos en dos horas –_ dijo pensando que ya no habría nadie a esa hora.

.

El chino recostó su cabeza y su espalda en el sofá, mientras que con una mano bajó a la pelirosa a su pecho. La pelirosa se dejó hacer, en esos momentos no sabía actuar pero como todo parecía una orden pasiva por parte del chino, no se opuso. La pelirosa quedó acostada encima del chino. El saco de él cubría su espalda del frío y encima el brazo de él que la envolvía la hacía sentir de nuevo segura. Ren colocó su otro brazo sobre sus ojos.

.

Ninguno dijo nada. Y aunque Tamao seguía derramando silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos, Ren no despertó, no habló, no se movió. Siguió abrazándola, con sus ojos cerrados y con su respiración, que hacía bajar y subir su pecho suavemente, y con ese ligero movimiento arrulló a Tamao hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

Sintió sus ojos pesados pero aun así los abrió lentamente. ¿Qué hora era? Levantó su muñeca y pudo observar en su reloj… 3 a.m. Habían pasado más de dos horas. Sintió el peso sobre su cuerpo, Tamao aun dormida. Su cabello tan cerca, su olor lo tenía todo para él… delicioso, sólo ese pensamiento bastó para recuperar los que tenía antes… sus hormonas le jugaban otra mala pasada… ¡Maldito Hao!

.

_Tamao, despierta –_ pero la chica no respondió.

.

Se levantó lentamente y colocó a Tamao a un lado aun dormida, debía alejarse un poco para recuperar su cordura. Sintió su cabeza pesada por culpa de todo lo que había tomado. Fue al baño y echó agua fría en cara. Miró su aspecto en el espejo y en un intento vano pasó su mano por su cabello. Salió del baño y llamó para que tuvieran la limosina lista. Recogió su corbata del suelo y la colgó en su cuello.

.

Miró a Tamao dormida una vez más, y sin darle más vueltas al asunto la tomó en brazos sin quitarle el saco que la cubría. Bajó por el ascensor con Tamao aun en brazos y vio a su madre de pie en la entrada del edificio.

.

_Es inaceptable_ – dijo severamente la mujer –_ llevo horas esperando_… _y apareces ahora con ese aspecto._

.

Ren soltó un bufido de fastidio. Él no debía verse en un espejo para saberlo. Su camisa arrugada, su cabello desarreglado, su corbata suelta, su cara apenas húmeda, y gotas de agua que fueron a parar en el cuello de su camisa. Y para resaltar su situación, llevaba a Tamao en brazos con un aspecto no mucho mejor que el de él. Su peinado desarreglado, sus cabellos rebeldes en su cara, su maquillaje algo corrido, su vestido desencajado, el saco de él cubriéndola y profundamente dormida.

.

_Estaba cansado –_ dijo él en tono despreocupado – _sólo tenías que tocar la puerta… _- él sabía que su madre había ido a buscarlos a la habitación- _sólo te quedaste afuera sin hacer nada –_sentir la presencia de su madre afuera de su habitación era algo fácil para él… y más si era obvio para él esa jugada por parte de su madre.

.

_La puerta estaba asegurada… podría haber… -_ dijo la mujer sintiéndose ofendida.

.

_¿Interrumpido? Madre, estábamos durmiendo – _dio unos pasos adelante antes que su madre continuara.

.

_Tamao ya no irá a la universidad… ella no sabe comportarse. Si pretende convertirse en la prometida tuya… en tu esposa, ella deberá comportarse como la señora Tao. Jing y Kumiko lo hacen muy bien –_

.

Podría oponerse, decirle que no era necesario someter a otro entrenamiento más a Tamao, que ella no iba a ser su esposa por siempre… pero él no podría. Si su madre sabía sus planes jamás la dejaría casarse con él y él faltaría a su palabra.

.

_Comunícale que debe presentarse desde mañana… -_

.

_Yo no quiero una ama de casa –_

.

_¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Acaso te opones a mis órdenes Ren Tao? –_

.

_Te lo pongo en otras palabras… no quiero una estúpida por esposa –_

.

¿Esposa? Así que Ren daba por hecho que Tamao lo sería. O sólo… debía presionarlo un poco más.

.

_Entonces Tamao tomará las clases de etiqueta y todas las que yo disponga, e irá a la Universidad. Si ella falta a alguna de las clases, a excepción de que sea un llamado Tao, si ella obtiene calificaciones deficientes… caerá bajo la responsabilidad de ella y tuya. ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por alguien más hijo? –_

.

Ran Tao era una mujer decidida, imponente. La aparición de Tamao, aunque para algunos una desgracia, para ella era la oportunidad perfecta. Una candidata que ella misma podría educar para ser la esposa de su hijo. Alguien que no estaba contaminado por los otros miembros de la dinastía Tao. Todas las demás candidatas iban por el poder que representaba su hijo y por la posición que podrían ganar sus propias familias. Tamao, una chica inocente, pura. Entrenada en el más duro entrenamiento Tao, y ahora completaría su educación convirtiéndola no sólo en una guerrera sino en una verdadera mujer Tao.

.

Su hijo parecía tener algún interés en la chica. Pedir que vivieran juntos, que ella asistiera a la Universidad… tal vez él…

.

_No me voy a sacrificar por nadie. Fue entrenada ¿no? ¿Acaso debería dudar de ese entrenamiento? –_ su mirada dorada se mostraba desafiante.

.

No, su hijo no se interesaría por nadie. Pero su plan no se vería frustado por eso. Tamao sería todo lo que tenía planeado para ella. Sería una fiel Tao, y con suerte Ren se interesaría en ella lo suficiente para darle sus herederos.

.

_Está bien. Será llamada cada vez que yo lo disponga. – _dijo colocando punto final a la conversación.

.

_Adiós –_ fue su despedida antes de entrar a la limosina y dirigirse a descansar en la comodidad de su apartamento.

.

_Mmm… ¿dónde estoy? _– miró confundida su alrededor. Su espejo, su cama. Se levantó pero sintió su cabeza muy pesada – _no, mejor no ahora –_ de nuevo se acostó en su cama.

.

_No pienses en dormir mucho –_

.

_¿Ah? –_ miró a su lado y el chino se encontraba recostado a su lado.

.

Ren había llevado a Tamao hasta su habitación pero sintiéndose cansado y sin nada por objetar quedó dormido al lado de la pelirosa. Así se daría cuenta cuando la pelirosa despertara para poder hablar con ella.

.

_¿Q-qué haces tú a-aquí? – _

.

_Durmiendo, ¿acaso no ves? –_ dijo el chino con naturalidad _– tenemos que hablar._

.

_¿D-de qué? –_

.

_Pero primero_ – ignorándola por completo – _quítate los zapatos._

_._

_¡¿Para qué? –_

.

_Baja la voz… tampoco creo que a ti te agrade mucho tu tono –_ dijo tocando su cabeza – _quítatelo o te lo quito yo_ – dijo sentándose al lado de los pies de Tamao.

.

_Dijiste que no se repetiría –_

.

_Cállate –_

.

Y aunque Tamao sintió un gran dolor cuando Ren empezó a mover su pie, no se quejó. Ella era Tamao Tamamura, la futura prometida de Ren Tao. Ella no volvería hacer la misma débil de antes.

* * *

**Jejejeje fui aldo demorada pero aqui estoy! Este cap' es una conti del anterior así que no está tan largo. Además quise concentrarme en cómo se sentían cada uno así que espero haberlo hecho bn, y no permití que fuera Jing quien le dijera esta informacion tan importante... **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por leerme y por colocarla en sus Favoritas... prometo solemnemente no parar de escribir hasta terminarla y después continuar con mi otro fic. **

**Nos leemos!**

**MMchan02**


	8. Nueva casa, nueva rutina

Octavo capítulo: Nueva casa, nueva rutina

.

Habían hablado. Ren le había dicho sobre sus nuevas "clases" y sobre la próxima mudanza. Tres días después recibieron la llamada. Todo estuvo listo para la mudanza. Su ropa y sus pocas pertenencias las empacó en las mismas maletas en las que las había traído. Lo demás no importaba, sabía que todo estaría amoblado para cuando llegaran.

.

Desde afuera no se podía observar más que altas paredes que custodiaban la que sería su nueva residencia. Recorrió toda la casa, había cuatro habitaciones, todas dotadas con camas y lo necesario para que alguien se quedara ahí. Había otro cuarto lleno de estanterías con toda clase de libros, un escritorio y dos sillones grandes. Un cuarto de armas, donde estaba el ataúd de Mei con ella dentro y dos estatuillas, donde estaban Sakura y Basón. Una gran cocina, un comedor, una gran sala pero lo más grande de toda la casa era aquel patio que la recorría por completo. Era un extenso terreno a su alrededor con poca vegetación y solo un pequeño estante, y la alta pared que los separaba del exterior. Además Tamao pudo observar que aunque la casa poseía dos baños, uno en la planta baja que supondría sería para las pocas o casi inexistentes visitas, y otro en la segunda planta donde se encontraban las cuatro habitaciones. Éste último era especial, ya que tenía una gran terma artificial, una especie de mini piscina donde fluía agua caliente constantemente. Ella en el anterior apartamento estaba acostumbrada a su baño propio, pero ¿a quién engañaba? cualquier baño con paredes y puerta era mejor que baños al aire libre en una cascada fría como le tocaba cada vez que podía en su entrenamiento. Había aprendido a apreciar ese tipo de comodidades.

.

Entró, supo que era su habitación por el espejo, otro espejo largo y grande igual al anterior en donde ella podía observar toda su figura. Abrió sus maletas y comenzó a colocar una a una su ropa en el closet. Este era mucho más amplio y supo que jamás lo llenaría, mucho menos el espacio para colocar zapatos. Se sentó y miró por la ventana de su nueva habitación. Esta sería su nueva casa, pero al igual que en la anterior se preguntó por cuento tiempo lo sería. ¿Se casaría con Ren? Ahora lo dudaba. ¿Se mudarían si se casaban? A su cabeza vino la imagen de los dos viviendo ahí con una rutina igual a la de antes. ¿Sería todo igual entonces?... mmm… él tocando para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo… avisando… seguirían sus habitaciones siendo las mismas o ¡¿dormirían juntos?

.

_Tienes un llamado –_

.

Tamao giró su cabeza asustada, tenía sus mejillas rojas y sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

.

_Llegan en 20 minutos –_

.

_Está bien –_ dijo recobrando la calma.

.

Cambió su ropa por un vestido corto cuello mao de color rosa con decorados chinos blancos y rojos, pegado a su cuerpo. Ajustó más su coleta alta y calzo sus zapatillas.

.

Bajó los escalones y esperó por fuera de aquella casa. La limosina llegó en el tiempo acordado, subió sin esperar que le abrieran la puerta.

.

_Primer error –_

.

_¿Se-señora Tao? –_

.

Ran Tao no la miraba. Tenía su mirada serena fija en un punto al frente.

.

_Entra ya, aprenderás a comportarte. Y la primera lección es paciencia – _dijo aquella palabra detenidamente pero como si intentará grabarla profunda en Tamao_ - Sé de tu entrenamiento, sé que se basaba en sobrevivir, en ser más rápida, más fuerte. Pero deberás aprender a serlo aun siendo una dama –_

.

Tamao tragaba cada palabra en seco. No sabía que la propia Ran Tao le enseñaría cosas, que la recogería, que le hablaría. Apenas y había cruzado un par de palabras con ella antes, la mayoría de veces sólo con la mirada bastaba. Y ahora se encontraba frente a ella escuchando mucho más que un par de palabras.

.

_No hay necesidad que digas nada, sólo escucha. Una mujer inteligente sabe escuchar, es dueña de sus palabras y sabe cuando basta sólo una mirada -_

.

Tamao sólo asentía. La presencia de aquella mujer era impresionante, era una mujer muy elegante e imponente. Llevaba kimonos tradicionales siempre como vestimenta. Su cabello perfectamente peinado, su maquillaje perfectamente ejecutado.

.

_Te observé en la fiesta de Jun. Sé que eres una taoísta bien entrenada, pero no sabes comportarte como lo que eres, una MUJER. Tomas sin medida, no tratas a nuestros miembros, nuestros invitados, y tú y Ren dieron un espectáculo. Debes salir en el mismo estado en el que llegas, no permitiré que vuelvas a salir de esa forma descuidada en brazos de mi hijo – _todo lo decía de forma pausada causando el efecto de cincel en piedra en Tamao.

.

Aunque lento, sus palabras sonaban severas, casi como un regaño fuerte pero Tamao las sintió cálidas. Sentía que era una parte que le hacía falta. Escuchaba atenta cada palabra dicha, intentaba grabarlas en su memoria muy fuerte para que se reflejaran en su modo de ser. Ella de repente quiso ser lo que aquella mujer le decía, quería ser esa mujer que ella le describía. No se sentía ofendida, no, aquello era algo que sentía era correcto… ella era como… sólo en esos momentos… aquella mujer actuaba como una madre.

.

_Ya llegamos. Tomarás clases de cocina en este lugar_ – Tamao observó por la ventana una gran casa china – _Vendrás hasta que él decida que estas lista – _dirigió su mirada por primera vez a Tamao y suavemente depositó una de sus manos sobre las de Tamao llamando toda su atención – _Aprenderás el valor de la paciencia al ver el resultado obtenido. Olvida la fuerza física aquí, necesitarás precisión, concentración, gracilidad… pero mucho más de esto_ – dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de la pelirosa – _Tamao recuerda que a nosotros nada se nos escapa. Yo sé que hacías cuando perdías el control de tus emociones en tu entrenamiento, sé lo que haces ahora cuando lo pierdes, y eso no es lo correcto, frecuentar esos sitios sola cuando sabes que tantos hombres se te acercan, y más aun sabiendo que tienes un COMPROMISO con mi HIJO _– su voz sonó aún más seria – _todo lo que tengas aquí_ – dijo recalcando el sitio con su mano suavemente – _utilízalo allá. Paciencia, gracilidad y discreción. Si eres inteligente sabrás cómo usarlas._

.

Tamao asintió una última vez, esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y bajó de aquella limosina.

.

Shuan-sensei era un hombre mayor, muy estricto. Su voz sonaba fuerte y sólo decía las cosas una vez. Tamao había estado observándolo todo el tiempo. Él no le había permitido tocar absolutamente nada.

.

_No tocarás ningún utensilio hasta que yo lo decida. Verás todo lo que hago sin decir una palabra. Y cuando el tiempo llegue lo harás. Ahora ya te puedes ir _–

.

Tamao asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquel lugar. No había nadie. ¿La recogerían? ¿Debía irse por su cuenta? O… ¿Acaso debía esperar?... paciencia Tamao… paciencia. Respiró profundamente. Miró a ambos lados de aquella calle. Esperaría. Tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que había visto en aquella casa.

.

_Cocina -_ dijo en un susurro. De pequeña quiso aprender pero sus padres no se lo permitieron… ella era "hija de una pareja adinerada". Y ni qué decir cuando entrenaba con los Asakura. Eso no podría llamarlo cocina. Río.

.

La llegada de la limosina la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Caminó hacia ella y esperó que le abrieran la puerta. Entró pero Ran Tao ya no estaba ahí. No era que esperaba verla, sabía que era una persona muy importante para estar con ella todo el tiempo… sólo que tenía unas extrañas ganas de volver a verla.

.

De nuevo el sonido de la puerta la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Su nueva casa. Por un momento lo había olvidado. Dentro de aquella muralla, caminó por el camino de piedra que conducía a la verdadera entrada, pasando por aquel gran patio y observó a Ren practicando movimientos con su arma. Llevaba pantalones largos negros y el pecho descubierto. Este no se detuvo ni un segundo, Tamao tampoco lo hizo.

.

Entró pero sólo cinco minutos después Tamao estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar, observando a Ren entrenar y debatiéndose en su cabeza.

.

_¿Qué pasa?_ – interrumpiendo de repente sus movimientos.

.

_Mmm… yo…_ - Tamao respiró profundo.

.

_¿Qué pasa?_ – perdiendo la paciencia.

.

Lo mejor con Ren era ser directo. Así que quitando cualquier duda de su cabeza lo dio todo por el todo.

.

_Llévame _– dijo y le tiró una toalla que Ren atrapó confundido – _no hay nada en la nevera._

.

_Sabes que puedes llamar y ellos lo hacen… SIEMPRE lo hacen_ - Recalcó ese hecho. Ren no entendía esa extraña petición, ellos nunca habían tenido que salir por comida. Sólo llamaban y traían lo necesario.

.

Tamao no había pensado realmente como convencerlo pero sabía que debía lograrlo. Pero realamente no había pensado cómo. Tamao perdió su mirada en el suelo intentando buscar palabras para convencerlo. ¿Cómo convencer de hacer algo a Ren que no sonaba muy lógico? Todo era un capricho de ella, era algo que había sentido que quería hacer realmente. Mmm… lo mejor era esperar y pensarlo mejor…

.

Ren vio alejarse a Tamao dentro de la casa. Sintió fastidio. Había estado entrenando desde que Tamao se había ido. Sólo había pasado un par de horas. Miró la toalla que Tamao le había tirado, respiró hondo y secó su frente. Mujeres.

.

_Demoraran enviando mi leche_ – dijo serio como si aquello fuera un asunto de vida o muerte.

.

Tamao lo vio subir las escaleras y una sonrisa se dibujó en rostro. Ella escribiría una lista de todo lo que necesitaría para no olvidarlo.

.

Y tiempo después estaba ahí frente a ella listo. Con su cabello aún húmedo, su camisa azul oscuro con los dos primeros botones abiertos, sus pantalones grises y sus características manos en los bolsillos.

.

_Vamos, tengo sed_ –

.

Tamao compró hasta el último de su lista. Cada vez que escogía algo, se acordaba de lo que Shuan-sensei había dicho de cómo él escogía sus ingredientes. Tocaba las frutas, miraba los colores de aquellas verduras.

.

Ren miraba a Tamao sin ser obvio. Observaba cada pequeño gesto que ella hacía antes de finalmente escoger y llevar algo a aquella bolsa. No estaban en una gran tienda de cadena, Tamao había pedido explícitamente que la llevara a un mercado local. Ren pagó todo y cargó las pocas bolsas.

.

_¿Es todo?_ –

.

_Sí, lo demás lo podemos pedir_ –

.

Lo dijo seria aunque algo en su tono advirtió a Ren. ¿Qué había hecho Tamao en esas clases? ¿Habría hablado con su madre? ¿Qué era todo esto de la comida?

_._

_¿Qué pasa? – _dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

.

Ren alzó una de sus cejas en tono de interrogación.

.

_Te has quedado quieto – _Tamao había notado que Ren se había hundido en sus pensamientos.

.

_Nada. Vamos_ -

.

Tamao no habló en todo el camino. Y sí, su expresión parecía neutral pero por dentro estaba a punto de estallar… de la emoción. Paciente esperó que Ren le abriera la puerta, que cargara las compras hasta la cocina y saliera de ella. Y ahí al tenerlos frente a ella, Tamao… sonrío complacida. Lavó sus manos cuidadosamente y con cuchillo en mano se puso manos a la obra.

.

Ren escuchó cuchillos y ollas en cantidades sonar en la cocina. Tamao cocinaba pero… esta vez era algo extraño. Era extraño porque no era el desayuno, no era la cena. No parecía ser aquella comida ligera hecha con rapidez sólo para suplir la necesidad de hambre. Caminó de regreso a la cocina pero estaba… ¡¿CERRADA?

.

_Tamao, tengo sed –_ dijo tocando por primera vez una puerta para entrar en SU PROPIA casa.

.

_Vete, estoy ocupada –_ estaba demasiado concentrada en recordar cada uno de los detalles.

.

¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ LE ESTABA PASANDO A ESTA MUJER? Pero no, Ren Tao no perdería la cordura por esto.

.

_¡Ábreme que tengo sed! ¡Ahora! –_ bueno, un poco de volumen no le haría daño a nadie.

.

_Toma, no molestes –_ dijo cerrando rápidamente la puerta de nuevo.

.

Ren casi deja caer… mejor dicho, casi no atrapa aquel vaso. Tamao apenas asomó su mano con él y lo dejó caer para cerrarle la puerta a Ren en la ¡CARA!

.

_Mujeres… malditas mujeres_ – susurró dejando de lado la repentina locura de Tamao. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como entrenar.

.

Dos horas más habían pasado y él presenciaba la misma escena. Él cubierto en sudor por su entrenamiento y Tamao enfrente sin decir palabra alguna con una toalla en su mano.

.

_No te llevaré a ningún lado -_

.

_Coloca la mesa –_ le tiró la toalla.

.

Tamao caminó dentro de la casa. La toalla resbaló suavemente por el pecho de Ren hasta el suelo.

.

¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer? Ren recogió la toalla del suelo y secó el sudor de su cara y cuello con ella. Caminó dentro de la casa y entró en la cocina. Cogió lo necesario mientras veía a Tamao de pie intentando tapar su vista de ollas llenas de comida. Colocó todo en la mesa y se sentó. Esperaba mientras Tamao servía la comida. Ren tenía la mirada hacia otro lugar. Escuchó a Tamao toser bajo y supo que era señal de empezar a comer. Miró todo… ¿era comida china lo que Tamao había cocinado? Tomó el primer bocado. Corrigió. Era comida china lo que Tamao había INTENTADO cocinar. No estaba mal, era definitivamente aceptable su sabor pero se notaba que era su primera vez. Ren la observó, ella aún no comía sólo lo miraba con una extraña sonrisa. Acaso… ¿acaso Tamao quería envenenarlo? Miró su comida con asombro. ¿Quería matarlo? Pero… ¿Por qué?... la miró de nuevo y se sintió estúpido. Demasiado entrenamiento lo estaba trastornando.

.

_Mmm… _- Tamao llevó un bocado a su boca – _tampoco está tan mal – _las extrañas expresiones de Ren parecían de desagrado_ - Mañana podrás pedir la comida que quieras por el TELÉFONO_. – su emoción se había esfumado.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio en que sólo se dedicaban a comer.

.

_Me voy_ – dijo retirándose de la mesa… molesta.

.

Ren lo percibió. Había aprendido durante este tiempo a descifrar a Tamao. Ella estaba ¡¿MOLESTA? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a esta mujer el día de hoy? ¿Y cuándo había acabado con toda la comida de la mesa?... y más aún, ¿adónde iba?

.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – dijo tomándola del brazo y deteniéndola en la entrada.

.

_Sólo voy a que Fausto me revise el pie_ –

.

_Él puede venir –_

.

Tamao miró a Ren algo dudosa - _¿desde cuándo te interesa a dónde vaya?_

.

_Puede haber un llamado –_

.

_Tu madre ya me ha llamado hoy. Estoy segura que no lo hará de nuevo –_

.

_¿Acaso vas de nuevo a aquel lugar? –_

.

¿Aquel lugar? ¿Acaso Ren se refería al bar cerca a la Universidad? Sí, estaba algo molesta y… decepcionada de sí misma. Su experimento no había resultado como había querido. Pero después de las palabras de la madre de Ren no tenía ganas de volver sola a aquél lugar.

.

_No -_

.

_Entonces te llevo –_

.

"¿No confías?" lo pensó sintiéndose un poco más decepcionada pero no lo dijo –_ no importa. I__ré otro día donde Fausto, debo estudiar – _cambiando de nuevo su ánimo.

.

Ren miró a Tamao subir por las escaleras. No entendía que estaba pasando últimamente. Tamao no era ya tan… fría. Lo era, pero a veces parecía que Tamao era… no, ella en realidad no era aquella mujer fría. Ella había sido convertida en eso. Esos cambios en su ánimo, esa tristeza que había visto en ella en la fiesta, esa timidez que a veces intentaba asomarse… esa era Tamao, esa debía ser realmente ella. Aunque él hubiera entrenado también con los Asakura, era poco lo que interactuaba con ella cuando pequeños. Ella solía no decir nunca nada, esconderse detrás con temor en su mirada o sonrojarse por las simples palabras del menor de los Asakura. Entonces, ¿era correcto que él le recriminara que ella actuara así?

.

Entró en aquel cuarto de libros. Buscó en las estanterías, tomó dos libros y sentó y en el escritorio. Quería ir al consultorio de Fausto pero no quería que Ren supiera sus verdaderos motivos. Ya encontraría el momento para ir sin Ren, antes había salido sin que a él le importara. Pero entonces ahora qué pasaba… tal vez Ren estaba alerta por aquel bar, seguro al igual que su madre Ren también lo veía como algo impropio.

.

Pasó lentamente las páginas de aquellos libros. Lo mejor sería concentrarse en estudiar, sabía que estaba algo atrasada por todas las veces que había faltado.

.

Ya era tarde y salía de un largo baño caliente. No había vuelto a ver a Tamao desde que había subido las escaleras. ¿Habría salido mientras él…? Abrió la puerta del cuarto de libros y la encontró sentada en el escritorio, su cara apoyada en su mano y la otra pasaba distraídamente las páginas de uno de los libros. No parecía realmente concentrada en lo que hacía.

.

Tamao sintió el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Se asustó y giró a ver la puerta, pero no había nadie. Estaba tan ida en la nada, intentando leer y entender todo lo que había en aquellos libros pero no podía. Se sentía algo… ¿aburrida tal vez? Miró la hora en el reloj de pared. Ya era la hora de la cena. Eso la distraería.

.

Ren estaba sentada en un sillón de la gran sala hablando por el teléfono cuando Tamao pasó por su lado y entró en la cocina.

.

Tintineo de ollas y media hora más tarde Tamao ya traía comida a la mesa. Se sentó mientras Ren iba por los platos para servir, no había necesidad de decirlo. Ellos sabían adquirir costumbres nuevas entre ellos sin siquiera palabras. Se adaptaban el uno al otro, desde el primer día de vivir juntos fue así.

.

Terminaron de comer pero esta vez Ren no hizo ninguna expresión Tamao tampoco esperó su reacción. Todo cobraba normalidad. Porque así eran ellos, así vivían. Tratando de mantener el suave equilibrio del frío silencio. Era mejor que hablar, que mostrar sentimientos de más. Quería suspirar profundamente, un suspiro de resignación. La pelirosa sabía todo esto pero parecía que una parte de ella no se conformaba. Pero era la forma de poder vivir con él ¿no? No siendo una molestia. Ren seguro pensaba lo mismo. Todo en completa tranquili…

.

El timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Miró a Ren confundida. ¿Quién podía visitarlos a ellos?

.

Ren se levantó de la mesa y con su actitud de siempre salió a abrir la puerta. Regresó casi al instante con una persona tras de él.

.

¿Fa-Fausto? – Tamao no podía esconder su asombro. ¿Qué hacía el doctor aquí? Miró a Ren pero él ya estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de libros.

.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca – _llegué en el tiempo acordado ¿no?_

.

_¿Acordado? Pe-pero… si yo no… _- miró de nuevo hacia la dirección en que había desaparecido el chino - _¿Acaso Ren…? _– recordó haber visto a Ren hablando por el teléfono.

.

Así que "el señorito" lo hizo. Tranquila seguro sólo quiere comprobar que estás bien – dijo con naturalidad.

.

Tamao se sonrojó. No, eso no había sido. Sacudió un poco su cabeza. Ella le había dicho que necesitaba ver a Fausto. Seguro sólo evitaba que saliera. ¿Desconfiaba tanto enserio? – _No, yo se lo he pedido. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa porque lo había olvidado_ – era una excusa poco convincente pero lo hizo con el tono más neutral que logró – _por favor vamos a mi habitación._

_._

Lo que necesitaba hablar con Fausto no debía escucharlo nadie más. Entraron y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.

_Yo… -_ tomó aliento _– Yo necesito que por favor me revise. Yo quiero entrenar otra vez. Necesito saber si estoy… si puedo hacerlo… normalmente –_

.

_Está bien. Pero estoy seguro de que puedes. Soy un buen doctor. Soy el mejor. Por algo soy un médico oficial de la familia Tao. Cuando saliste aquella vez del hospital, te deje salir porque estaba seguro que estabas totalmente recuperada. Pero si te tranquiliza puedo hacerte todos los exámenes necesarios, vamos a mi consultorio –_

_._

_¿Ya? – _

.

_Esa es la ventaja de ser dueño de una clínica. Te puedo hacer los exámenes yo mismo y tendré la respuesta lo antes posible –_

_._

_Es tarde, Ren…_ -

.

_¿Crees que él sospechará? No te preocupes. Sólo te tomaremos una radiografía de tu pie para estar seguros que ha sanado perfectamente – _le guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

_._

_Gracias – _dijo con una media reverencia. De verdad se sentía agradecida con aquel doctor que le había salvado la vida y que aunque no fuera por preocupación o cariño, cuidaba de cierta forma de ella.

.

Bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Ren en un sillón de la sala leyendo y tomando leche. El alzó una ceja, esperando una respuesta. Sí, Ren sin palabras con su mirada preguntaba algo que Tamao y Fausto entendieron. ¿A dónde creen que van?

.

_Voy a tomarle una radiografía a Tamao para saber si su pie ha sanado correctamente. Yo mismo me encargaré de traerla de vuelta _–

.

Tamao se quedó quieta esperando una aprobación muda de Ren. No quería que él se enterara de nada. Así que presionó.

.

_Voy a empezar a entrenar y necesito saber si estoy en buena condición_ – no era una mentira. Así que salió muy natural. Una actitud seria, que aunque no parecía pedir permiso de Ren debatía cualquier excusa que él pudiera dar. Ella sabía que Ren quería eso de ella. No ser débil, ser fuerte. Y entrenar era la excusa perfecta para que la dejara en paz.

.

Ren bajó su mirada como si no le importase lo que había escuchado y siguió leyendo. Tamao y Fausto salieron de casa rumbo a la clínica. Después de realizar varios exámenes, radiografías y escáneres y exámenes de sangre, Fausto llevo de nuevo a Tamao a su casa.

.

Entró, Ren estaba aún leyendo en el mismo sillón. Pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación. Ahora sólo debía esperar los resultados. Una llamada. Un sí o un no, bastaría.

.

Él se levantó de aquél sillón. Tamao se había mucho demorado más de lo que había pensado. Tocó su cuello y movió su cabeza a los lados. La próxima vez colocaría a Basón a esperarla. Esperarla. ¿Esperarla?... Agh, sí, esperarla pero sólo porque algo en todo este asunto le hacía sospechar que había algo más. Nadie le vería la cara al gran Ren Tao, herededo de la dinastía. Así infló su orgullo y se echó a dormir, con el único pensamiento de averiguar lo que en realidad pasaba.

* * *

**Sí, horrible. Soy horrible por demorar pero ya estoy aquí así que espero que lo disfruten. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo! Eso es todo lo que necesito para seguir escribiendo :)... bueno además de tiempo ¬¬ pero mientras exista la motivación todo se puede :D**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Medidas desesperadas

Noveno Capítulo: Medidas desesperadas

.

Llevaba tiempo de haberse despertado pero aun seguía acostada en su cama, viendo un punto fijo en el techo de su habitación. En sus oídos tenía los audífonos de su reproductor pero hacía mucho no le prestaba atención a qué canción estaba sonando.

.

Los recuerdos de la fiesta venían a su mente, una y otra vez. Escuchaba las voces de aquellas mujeres, recordaba su voz… ¡Agh! ¡¿Qué tonta había sido? Había actuado sin control, le había tirado el contenido de una copa, había llorado, había permitido verse indefensa, débil...

.

Giró su cuerpo y colocó de lleno su cara sobre la almohada para ahogar un grito de… rabia… tal vez… no sabía definirlo pero sabía que era consigo misma…

.

Ahora estaba segura que Ren jamás la miraría como ella lo miraba a él. Antes, por lo menos, él pensaba que ella no era una molestia pero ahora ¿qué pensaría?

.

Giró su cabeza a un lado y miró hacia la pared. Sus ojos entrecerrados dejaban ver una inusual tristeza.

.

Ni imaginar si Ren se enterara de su secreto. Agradecía que Fausto no hubiera mencionado nada y que la ayudara con su paranoia. Sí, porque era una paranoia. Hace mucho tiempo había pasado pero era un estúpido temor lo que la embargaba.

_._

_El desayuno está listo_ – su voz grave sonó a través de la puerta.

.

Esa voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la hizo sentarse rápidamente en la cama y ver la realidad. Era una tonta, no se había alistado y ya casi era hora de salir. Apenas pudo colocarse algo de ropa para salir y desayunar. Mientras Ren esperaba en el deportivo.

.

Tamao corrió y casi saltó al asiento del copiloto ya que, como siempre, Ren le había dejado la puerta abierta.

_._

_Discul…- _se interrumpió a sí misma aclarando la garganta -_ no volverá a pasar _– dijo intentando mantener su actitud seria y distante, cosa que últimamente no había logrado mantener.

.

Ren no dijo nada, siguió conduciendo y mirando el camino sin emoción alguna.

.

En la universidad Tamao caminaba junto a Ren. No se tocaban, ni siquiera un roce pero iban lo suficientemente cerca para saber que iban juntos. Nadie los saludaba, a excepción si se encontraban con alguno de los Asakura, pero los demás sólo se alejaban de aquella pareja fría y aparentemente perfecta.

.

Almorzaban en la cafetería en una mesa alejada. No hablaban, apenas y cruzaban un par de veces miradas y sólo era porque lo y los que estaban alrededor eran poco interesantes de ver. No tenían amigos, no hablaban con nadie. El único tiempo en el que se separaban y tenían que compartir su tiempo con alguien más era en sus electivas. Ren practicaba atletismo, que para conveniencia era un deporte solitario, y Tamao estaba en el coro, en el cual sólo practicaba porque prefería no participar de ningún evento para mantener un bajo perfil.

.

Las clases habían terminado, así que de nuevo se encontraba en aquel auto deportivo camino a aquella casa, en total silencio. Y aunque nunca le había molestado el silencio entre ellos, sentía una especie de nerviosismo al recordar lo que pensaba en la mañana. Pero si pensaba que Ren se comportaría de forma distinta estaba equivocada, parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto.

.

En la entrada de la casa estaba estacionada una limosina negra. Ren detuvo el auto justo detrás y bajó, recorriendo la limosina para abrirle la puerta a Tamao.

_._

_Señorita Tamamura ha recibido un llamado de la señora Tao_ – decía un reconocido sirviente de los Tao, mientras con una reverencia le señalaba la puerta abierta de la limosina.

.

Sin objetar y sólo con una mirada de despedida hacia Ren entró a la limosina.

.

Ren regresó al automóvil, lo parqueó dentro y caminó rumbo a su habitación. Minutos después bajaba las escaleras, ya vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, cuando el teléfono sonó.

.

_¿Sí?_ – dijo casi con fastidio. No le gustaba el hecho de que fuera interrumpido su entrenamiento por un posible llamado.

.

_¿Se encuentra la señorita Tamamura?-_ escuchó del otro lado de la línea con voz femenina.

_._

_¿Quién es? –_ contestó de forma fría. La voz le era conocida pero no lograba identificarla.

_._

_Disculpe, ¿joven Tao? –_

_._

_¿Quién es? –_ repitió como una orden.

_._

_Soy Eliza, la esposa del doctor Fausto. Disculpe no haber saludo como es debido. Tengo una información para la señorita Tamao _– ella tenía entendido que no debía hablar de más - _¿se encuentra ella en casa?_

_._

_No está_ – esta era la oportunidad que él esperaba para descubrir que se traía entre manos Tamao y Fausto – _dímelo y se lo diré._

_._

_Mmm… por favor dígale que la radiografía salió bien –_

_._

_¿Y lo demás?_ – lo dijo seguro como si supiera lo que ella sabía. El hecho que sólo fuera una radiografía y que hubiera tardado tanto en dar una respuesta, le había confirmado a Ren que tenía razón en pensar que había algo más.

_._

_¿Lo demás? -_ ¿acaso él sabía? Pero si su esposo le había dicho que no. Aunque para ella era normal que Tamao le hubiera contado, era su prometido y vivían juntos. ¿Acaso no era lógico que se contaran ese tipo de cosas? Y si él lo sabía, era aun más lógico pensar que estuviera preocupado – _ella se encuentra en perfecto estado. Todos los exámenes han salido bien. – _Cambiando a un tono más comprensivo, le resultaba conmovedor esa preocupación por parte de una persona que parecía no importarle nada_ - Mi esposo ha dicho que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, su prometida y usted pueden estar tranquilos. Ella puede volver a entrenar ya que su cuerpo se ha recuperado por completo. Y le recuerda que esta vez debe cuidar muy bien su alimentación y no extralimitarse de nuevo -_

.

¿Qué exámenes se había hecho Tamao? ¿Qué había pasado antes? ¿De qué debía preocuparse antes? ¿Extralimitarse de nuevo? Era evidente que aquella mujer sabía algo del entrenamiento que había tenido Tamao que él no sabía. ¿Acaso era tan grave que Tamao se empeñaba en ocultarlo?

.

Ya llevaba un par de horas entrenando y esos pensamientos no se borraban de su mente. Sentía molestia, ¿acaso Tamao no confiaba en él? ¡¿Qué demonios les pasaba al ocultarle algo a él? ¡Él era el futuro heredero de la dinastía! ¡Él era su futuro esposo! ¡¿Cómo era posible que Fausto lo supiera y él no?

.

Escuchó la puerta y los pasos de Tamao. Ella no notó su presencia, parecía hundida en sus pensamientos.

_._

_¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que ocultas! –_

_._

_¿Ah? – _Tamao giró al sentir el tono alto y frío de Ren. Vio su mirada y sintió el temor en todo su cuerpo.

_._

_Así como me estás escuchando. Y no intentes ocultarlo. Ya sé que TODOS tus exámenes salieron bien. Que tu cuerpo se ha RECUPERADO POR COMPLETO, y que ESTA VEZ no debes EXTRALIMITARTE. Dime porqué según Fausto ahora puedo estar TRANQUILO –_

_._

_Yo-yo… yo… -_ escuchaba con horror las palabras del chino. Temblaba con cada paso que él daba para acercarse a ella.

_._

_¡¿Acaso crees poder pasar por encima de mí? –_

_._

_Yo-yo… yo… no –_

_._

_Tamao dime ahora mismo que es lo que pasa –_ dijo tomándola por los hombros. Había bajado un poco su tono aunque seguía igual de frío. La chica se notaba asustada, le recordaba las veces que se escondía de él cuando pequeños.

.

Sus ojos se notaban cristalinos. Esto la había tomado por sorpresa y ahora sentía un profundo temor. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella no podía… él no podía saberlo… no, no, no.

.

Había perdido los estribos, su paciencia había llegado al límite… había perdido el control y se había equivocado. Esta no era la forma y lo sabía al ver la expresión petrificada de la pelirosa. Suspiró profundamente, cerró sus ojos y cambió su expresión a una neutral. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la pelirosa y para sorpresa de ella la abrazó.

.

La pelirosa no vio venir el abrazo así que al principio no supo qué hacer. Pero al sentir el aroma de Ren tan cerca, al sentir esa calidez, su cuerpo y mirada se relajaron, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado.

_._

_Dime, Tamao –_ susurró suavemente en su oído.

.

Su corazón que había estado paralizado del susto, ahora latía con fuerza por sentir a Ren tan cerca.

_._

_Yo… no puedo_ – dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Ella sabía que nada bueno podía salir de contarle aquello, pero también sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo a Ren.

_._

_Dímelo –_ el tono de orden sonó profundo en su oído.

_._

_Yo, no sé…yo… estaba inconsciente –_

_._

_¿Cuánto? –_

_._

_¿Qué? –_ preguntó confundida.

_._

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? –_

_._

_Un…_ - respiró profundamente. Ella no quería que él supiera. Pero no podía evitar decirle lo que él pedía con aquella orden – _un mes. Estuve un mes inconsciente… después de terminar el entrenamiento._

.

Lo sintió desprenderse de su cuerpo y caminar alejándose de ella. Sintió que toda fuerza se le escapó con su ausencia. Cayó de rodillas y cerró sus ojos fuertemente conteniendo sus ganas de llorar. Supo que lo había perdido. Sabía que el hecho que ella hubiera sobrevivido a ese entrenamiento la había hecho merecedora de su orgullo frente a Ren. Y sí, había sobrevivido hasta el último instante… el último instante en el que Jun le había dado la noticia de la muerte de sus padres. Habían muerto hacía un año y ella ni se había enterado. La noticia fue tan fuerte para ella que se desmayó. Todos los abusos que recibió su cuerpo hicieron que un simple desmayo empeorara y colapsó. Y la verdad era esa, ella apenas y había sobrevivido a un entrenamiento casi inhumano que la dejó hospitalizada un mes.

.

Aunque permaneció en el mismo sitio por horas, Ren no volvió aparecer. Al final se obligó a levantarse e internarse en la oscuridad de su habitación.

.

Una semana pasó en la que no se dirigieron la palabra. Iban juntos a la universidad en la mañana y el resto del día Ren entrenaba o leía en el cuarto de libros, mientras Tamao asistía a las clases con Shuan-sensei y luego se internaba en su habitación. Sus ganas por entrenar se habían opacado. Ren no le hablaba desde entonces y ella evitaba mirarlo.

.

Era sábado y eso quería decir que hoy no tenía clases. Aun así debía preparar el desayuno.

.

No soportaba tener que estar en presencia de él. Este no era el silencio al que ella estaba acostumbrada. Esto era indiferencia, él parecía ignorarla. Sentía que había dejado de existir para él, hasta podía sentir cierto fastidio hacia ella. Y así con el ánimo por el suelo subió de nuevo a su habitación.

.

Recostada sobre su lado izquierdo, lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre la su almohada. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía volver a como estaban antes?

.

_Tonta _– se dijo así misma, al sentarse en la cama de repente y apartar con su mano las lágrimas de su rostro.

.

La respuesta era obvia. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?

.

Bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente y se aseguró que Ren no estuviera. Bien, seguro estaba concentrado entrenando. Tomó el teléfono en sus manos decidida y marcó el número de memoria. No demoraron en contestar y ella no dudó un segundo en lo que haría.

.

_Solicito una audiencia con la señora Tao –_ dijo lo más fría que pudo.

.

Tamao subió con rapidez directo al baño. Debía estar lista. Sabía que podían no darle una respuesta ese día pero ella debía estarlo. Salió del baño hacia su habitación y se cambió con ropas chinas. Un vestido hasta las rodillas azul oscuro, cuello mao sin mangas con motivos en un azul más claro.

.

Esperó junto a la puerta de su habitación. No quería que Ren la viera, pero apenas escuchara el timbre del teléfono correría a contestarlo.

.

Media hora pasó sentada recostada en su puerta cuando por fin sonó. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y corrió sin cerrarla.

.

_Su audiencia ha sido aprobada. Alguien llegará por usted en 20 minutos – _

_._

Caminó hacia la salida y esperó por fuera de la casa. Respiró profundo, sentía un pequeño nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo. Fueron los 20 minutos más largos de su vida hasta que llegó aquella limosina.

.

Movía sus manos con insistencia y a veces se turnaba con sus pies el movimiento. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, salió delicadamente de aquel vehículo lujoso. Miró la imponencia de aquel edificio y caminó con altivez hasta la entrada.

.

_Hola, Tamao –_ saludó una feliz Jun, quien la abrazaba – _mi madre me ha informado que vendrías. Hace mucho no nos vemos. Tomémonos algo juntas que ella aun no llega._

_._

_Me encantaría – _dijo Tamao como única respuesta.

.

Caminaron dentro del edificio hacia el comedor, donde cada una pidió algo de tomar.

.

_¿Cómo están tú y Ren? Hace mucho no lo veo a él. Deberían visitarme más a menudo o ¿tal vez preferirías que fuéramos de compras juntas de nuevo? –_ Jun detuvo el flujo de preguntas al sentir el silencio incómodo de Tamao – _Yo sé que mi hermano puede ser algo difícil. Tú debes conocerlo, por algo llevan tanto tiempo viviendo juntos. Seguro cualquier problema se solucionará_ – dijo sonriéndole.

.

_Sí, ha eso he venido hoy –_ intentando una especie de sonrisa, que sólo resultó en una mueca de su boca de medio lado y un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

.

_Dime Tamao, ¿es verdad que has sido tú la que solicitó esta audiencia? –_ dijo con un tono más serio.

.

_Sí –_

.

_¿Es tan grave lo que pasa que no pueden resolverlo ustedes solos? –_

.

_Es algo que será corregido de inmediato. Lo haré yo misma, sólo necesito la aprobación de tu madre –_

.

Jun se sintió extrañada por esas palabras pero podía ver la decisión de la pelirosa en sus palabras - _Si es por el bien de Ren, mi madre no se opondrá – _infundiéndole algo de ánimo.

.

Hablaron un poco más hasta que fue anunciada la llegada de Ran Tao.

.

_Vuelve a visitarme. Y dile a mi hermano que también lo espero –_

.

_Volveré –_ tomó aire profundo y lo expulsó suavemente _– yo volveré._

.

Caminó detrás de aquel sirviente hasta una puerta. Allí, la puerta fue abierta por aquel sirviente, quien se retiró después de hacerle una reverencia.

.

Era una habitación pequeña, en la que en el centro había dos sillones y una mesa.

.

La mujer le señaló con la mirada a Tamao y ella se sentó en el sillón al frente.

.

_Dime, ¿a qué has venido Tamao? Esta ha sido una petición que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Sabemos que todo _está bien – aclarando que a la familia Tao no se le escapaba nada de lo que ocurría en su vida. Nada excepto lo que pudiera tener en su cabeza.

.

_Señora Tao. Le agradezco profundamente las clases que me está brindando. Pero necesito hacerle una petición –_ y con un respiro profundo continuó – _solicito por favor continuar con mi entrenamiento._

_._

_¿Por qué?_ – dijo la mujer intrigada por aquella repentina petición.

.

_Sé lo importante que es ser una dama, y he aprendido mucho de Shuan- sensei. Pero sé cuán importante es el que yo sea digna para poder ser elegida la prometida de Ren. Y ser digna significa ser fuerte y… y yo me siento débil._ _Siento que he descuidado mi entrenamiento como taoísta, y sé que sólo puedo recobrar el tiempo perdido con mi maestra. Por favor, permítame entrenar de nuevo con la señora Shin y al regreso yo continuaré con todas las clases que usted crea necesarias –_

.

_Tengo que consultarlo con mi esposo –_

.

_Sí, señora_ – y recordando lo que le había dicho Jun, presionó – _por favor tenga en cuenta que Ren no querrá a nadie que sea débil como shaman._

.

_Te comunicaré mi respuesta. Te puedes retirar –_

.

_Sí, señora_ - hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar.

.

Observó sus manos como temblaban.

.

_Contrólate Tamao, contrólate – _

.

Regresó en la limosina a la casa. Fue a su habitación de nuevo y se internó.

.

Domingo al mediodía y aun no recibía respuesta. Decidió salir al patio de la casa y caminar alrededor de él. Ren estaba en el cuarto de libros, así que no había problema. Después de un par de horas, decidió preparar algo de té para calmar su ansiedad pero su camino fue interrumpido por el sonido tan esperado.

.

Y de nuevo le comunicaron que alguien llegaría en 20 minutos. La señora Tao había solicitado su presencia. Vio como Ren salía de aquel cuarto de libros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miraba a los ojos.

.

_¿A dónde vas?_ – dijo en un tono neutro.

.

_Tengo un llamado. Tu madre ha solicitado mi presencia –_

.

_Cuando regreses vamos a hablar –_ dijo sin más y se marchó a su habitación.

.

¿Hablar? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cancelaría el compromiso? Sabía que se había tardado en decidir qué hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero ahora estaba segura, la respuesta de la señora Tao tenía que ser afirmativa, o el fin de toda esperanza lo encontraría al regresar a aquella casa y escuchar las palabras de Ren.

.

La limosina, la entrada, ahora no estaba Jun, el sirviente y de nuevo aquel pequeño salón.

.

_He decidido concederte tu petición –_

.

_Gracias, señora –_

.

_Bajo las siguientes condiciones. Entrenarás y tomarás clases al tiempo. Esas clases te las dictaré yo misma_ – Tamao se sorprendió por esas palabras. Pero entonces, ¿eso significaba que se quedaría en Tokio? ¿Su maestra la entrenaría aquí? Ya había supuesto que la enviarían a algún lugar especial para entrenar.

.

_Nos vamos para China –_

.

_¿Ah?_ – Tamo miró con sorpresa.

.

_No hay necesidad de que regreses, duerme esta noche aquí, partiremos en la mañana –_

.

_Sí-sí, señora –_ con la poca cordura que aun tenía caminó fuera de aquel lugar.

.

Caminó automáticamente hacia el ascensor y subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba aquella habitación en la que se quedaba cada vez que iba a ese edificio.

.

Se acostó en esa cama y miró perdida un punto al frente. No había preguntado cuanto tiempo. Sólo había llegado ahí con esa única idea en su cabeza, sin pensar en más. Mientras ella estaba ausente, ¿Ren seguiría viviendo solo? ¿Sus otras candidatas a prometida lo visitarían?

.

Mientras, en la casa Ren había dejado de entrenar y había esperado a Tamao para la cena pero esta aun no llegaba y ya se hacía de noche. Miró el otro plato que había servido en frente suyo. Esperarla era estúpido, haberle servido había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Lo había hecho ya por costumbre.

.

El teléfono sonó. Agh… últimamente no paraba de sonar. Por una vez que no contestara no pasaría nada, además estaba comiendo. Pero quien fuera no dejó de insistir hasta que lo obligaron a contestar.

.

_¡¿Qué quieren?_ – dijo con ira.

.

_¿Ren? –_

.

Reconoció la voz de su hermana por lo que desapareció su ira, pero el tono de angustia que tenía no le gustó ni un poco - _¿qué pasa?-_

.

_¡Se va! ¡Tienes que detenerla! –_

.

_¿Quién? Jun, cálmate. Dime, ¿qué pasa? –_

.

Jun tomó aire un par de veces, había corrido hacia ese teléfono al conocer la noticia de boca de su madre – _Mi madre se va para China mañana… -_

.

_Ella va y viene. Si te preocupa, ella siempre vuelve a… -_

.

_Mi madre se va con Tamao para China… en la mañana –_

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Después de mil años! XD... bueno estuve hospitalizada hace poco, ya estoy mejor pero gracias a la incapacidad maso larga que me dieron he tenido tiempo de escribir, no mucho para revisarlo, así que está escrito tal cual lo sentí... espero que me alcance para actualizar también el otro...**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten y que no haya sido tan corto... adoré sus reviews, jamás me aburro de leerlos y fueron muy motivadores para no renunciar nunca a mis historias, aunque me demore. ;)**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	10. Decisiones

Capítulo Décimo: Decisiones

.

Sintió el fuerte ruido de la puerta cerrarse, el cual la obligó a despertarse bruscamente. Se había quedado dormida y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

.

Se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos. Escuchó pasos agitados acercándose en la oscuridad. Buscó el encendido de la lámpara de su mesa de noche. ¿Habían llegado ya por ella? Pero, nadie se atrevería a entrar de esa forma… ¿o sí?

.

_¿Quién es?_ – dijo a la oscuridad algo confundida.

.

_¿Qué crees que haces?-_

.

Abrió sus ojos asustada. Había demorado en encontrar el interruptor pero ahora con la luz de la lámpara pudo ver claramente su figura.

.

_Ren… -_

.

_¿Cómo es eso que te vas para China?_ – Su expresión fría denotaba que estaba molesto - _¿cuándo pensabas contármelo? O acaso, ¿pensabas ocultármelo también?-_

.

_No, yo… _- se sentía apenada, no sabía que decirle con ese tipo de… ¿reclamaciones? ¿Ren le estaba reclamando? – _tu madre ha…_

.

_No te vas a ir. Tú no te vas de mi lado -_

.

_¿Ah?_ – Tamao no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? Las palabras de Ren habían hecho que su sangre corriera a sus mejillas, haciendo notorio su sonrojo.

.

El peli violáceo se acercó rápidamente a la peli rosa, quien de la impresión se levantó precipitadamente de la cama.

.

_¡Ren!_ – gritó a la oscuridad.

.

Miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó de inmediato, cubriendo su boca.

.

_Tonta_ – sólo había sido un sueño. Ella seguía acostada en medio de la oscuridad sin saber cuanto tiempo había transcurrido – _él no vendrá_ – un sentimiento que se debatía entre la tristeza y la decepción se acunó en su pecho.

.

Pero Tamao no sabía que Ren no estaba tan lejos como ella creía.

.

_¿Pará qué te la llevas? – _

.

Impecable con su mirada fría, Ren estaba sentado en donde Tamao se había sentado antes hablando con su madre.

.

_Imagino que ha sido Jun quien te ha dado la noticia – _la mujer intuía que Ren aunque tenía influencia directa sobre la petición de Tamao, no estaba en conocimiento de ella. Igual no importaba. No era algo que quisiera ocultarle a su hijo - _La elección se acerca, y ella debe estar preparada_ –

.

_¿Las demás están haciendo lo mismo?- _contestó rápidamente, sin medir las consecuencias. Miró a su madre y pudo entrever un brillo especial en su mirada. Su madre lo estaba provocando - _ ¿Van ellas también a china? – _lo dijo en tono neutro pausadamente, no iba a dejar ver la ansiedad que le causaba la noticia de Tamao_._

.

_¿Por qué te importa tanto? – _dijo la mujer con su mirada fija y un tono serio.

.

_No me importa. Sólo deseo saber –_ dijo Ren sosteniéndole la mirada a su madre. Sus palabras iban y venían pero sus miradas batallaban.

_._

_¿Por qué te importa tanto Tamao?- _ella no dejaría que su hijo le ganara, y aunque con esta pregunta creyó que lo lograría, no fue así. Ren no cambió su expresión y su mirada seguía firme.

_._

_Ella no me importa… sólo me interesa mi posición en la dinastía y Tamao es el medio para lograrlo. Si no tuviera que casarme para conseguir lo que quiero sería distinto – _un brillo apareció en su ojos y casi se podía ver una mínima curvatura en su boca. Algo digno de alguien que saborea anticipadamente una victoria.

.

_Tu esposa podría ser otra –_ soltó su madre como si no tuviera importancia.

.

La curvatura en su boca desapareció pero su mirada seguía. Su madre era alguien duro de derribar -_Tamao no me molesta. Las otras son una molestia –_

_._

_¿Llamas a tu gusto por ella el no ser molesta? –_

.

Ren sonrió con superioridad - _¿gusto? ¿A qué juegas madre?_ – con mirada retadora.

.

_Dímelo tú. Yo podría hacer que cualquiera de tus candidatas a prometida dejaran de ser molestia. Hacerlas calladas… ¿disciplinadas tal vez? –_ la mujer hablaba con un dejo de ironía y diversión.

.

_No quiero una muñeca –_

.

_Entonces dime que tiene Tamao de distinta –_

.

Ren apartó la vista molesto. Su madre quería conseguir algo de él que no iba a lograr. Él no sentía nada por la peli rosa. Nadie más podía saber la verdadera razón por la cual Ren y Tamao estaban "comprometidos".

.

_Ella será mi prometida, porque así lo he decidido – _lo dijo a modo de orden_ -Y yo sé que tú estás de acuerdo con eso. Todas esas preferencias que haces con ella, ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta? La persona que escoge quién de las candidatas podía quedarse a vivir conmigo antes de la decisión final eres tú, no el consejo –_

.

_Sí, es verdad. Yo quiero que ella sea la futura señora Tao. – _Sí, Ran Tao como señora del actual jefe podía escoger a una chica para candidata y su elección había sido Tamao - _Pero la decisión final no es mía. Lo que si es mío es ella. Ella es… por así decirlo, MI pupila –_

.

Ren miró directamente a su madre confundido.

.

_Si ella vive contigo es MI voluntad, y todo lo que Tamao puede hacer también lo es. Mientras ella sea candidata tú NO puedes decidir nada. Así que si quiero que ella venga conmigo a China así se hará y no hay nada que puedas hacer, hijo. _– dijo todas aquellas sabiendo que hería el orgullo de su hijo, pero Ran tenía muy presente que era la señora de esta dinastía, y su hijo debía entenderlo - _Es más, casi que yo no he tenido que pedirle nada, ella sola ha tomado las decisiones correctas –_

.

Ren volvió a sonreír con superioridad, su madre no ganaría esta batalla.

.

_Entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Tamao y yo empacaremos esta noche, y estaremos mañana puntual –_ dijo Ren contra todo tipo de pensamiento racional. Sabía que sonaba impulsivo, rebelde y hasta… posesivo. Pero si su madre podía controlar a Tamao también debía saber que a él no.

.

Ran sólo observó sorprendida a su hijo salir y cerrar la puerta. Pero sonrió complacida. Su hijo aun no lo sabía pero ella podía verlo venir. Aquella chiquilla que había conocido años atrás de alma pura, tímida y de una belleza superior había sido la elección correcta. Desde que la vio intentando esforzarse en los entrenamientos con los Asakura, supo que Tamao Tamamura sería la compañera perfecta para su hijo. Esa chiquilla angelical tenía el alma que complementaría a su entonces pequeño impetuoso. Sabía que en el futuro se le metería por todos los poros a su hijo y lo haría feliz, y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo. Le haría conocer un amor, que él no conocía y que ella misma tampoco, porque lo que su alma buscaba Ren lo tenía. Los grandes espíritus se lo hicieron ver. Su hijo podría parecer una persona fría y sin sentimientos, pero ella sabía bien a quien había criado. Y todos los sentimientos que él tan afanosamente había guardado, sabía que a quien se los diera seria la mujer más afortunada. El amor de su hijo iba a ser incalculable, protector y eterno. Pero era un pensamiento que se guardaba sólo para sí misma.

_._

Mientras, Jun había llegado a la habitación de Tamao. Después de contarle a Ren por teléfono los planes de su madre y Tamao a futuro, él había decidido colgar el teléfono y no dar señales de vida a ella. Así que Jun decidió indagar en el tema, si algo malo pasaba y había algo que ella pudiera hacer, lo averiguaría.

.

Tocó a la puerta suavemente y esperó que la ocupante de la habitación le abriera.

.

_Pensé que podrías necesitar ropa para dormir_ – dijo amablemente con una sonrisa. Mientras con su mano le acercaba a Tamao una pijama de seda que tenía antes guardada en una pequeña bolsa de tela.

.

Oh, muchas gracias Jun – dijo Tamao aun somnolienta, tomando el pijama.

.

_Pero parece que ya has dormido_ – dijo con una risa discreta. Manifestando abiertamente el estado evidente de la peli rosa.

.

_No me di cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida. Supongo que estaba algo cansada –_ dijo apenada.

.

_No te avergüences. Yo también he tomado siestas, inclusive el señor "entreno todo el día" las ha tomado, ¿no? –_

.

_Sí-sí, supongo – _sabiendo a quien se refería.

_._

La peli verde pudo notar la tensión en la peli rosa. Así que optó por ir al grano y no torturarla con insinuaciones.

.

_¿Por qué quieres entrenar otra vez Tamao? Podrías salir lastimada otra vez, podría ser más grave esta vez _– Jun hablaba con seriedad.

.

_Yo debo hacerlo_ – la pregunta la había sorprendido. Se encontraba sentada en un sillón, con Jun sentada a su lado. Aunque Jun la miraba fijamente, ella no se atrevía a corresponder la mirada.

.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tamao?_ – dejo escapar algo de angustia en su tono.

.

_Debo hacerlo. No tengo más salida -_

.

_¿Quién te obliga? ¿Acaso Ren te lo ha pedido? –_

.

_No –_

.

_Si el supiera lo que pasó, no permitiría que… -_

.

_Él ya lo sabe... –_ su voz estaba apunto de quebrarse_ - Él me… desprecia –_

.

_No, mi hermano no podría –_ Jun se sorprendió de las palabras dichas por la peli rosa. Sabía del carácter frío de su hermano, pero él no podía ser tan insensible, tan… inhumano – _él no._

.

_Debo hacerlo Jun o lo perderé. Ren sólo me soporta porque soy controlada, no muestro emociones –_la peli rosa miraba a Jun con algo de angustia, pero al notar que se estaba delatando desvió su mirada -_Y yo he dejado de serlo… Jun, yo… no puedo ocultarlo más. Yo debo entrenar –_

.

_¿Qué quieres ocultar? –_ Jun colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Tamao y con la otra tocó su mejilla y volteó suavemente el rostro de Tamao para que la viera directamente – _Tamao, no podría decir que somos las mejores amigas. Pero sé que las dos somos lo más cercano que tenemos a una hermana. Pronto seremos familia oficialmente – _dijo Jun regalándole una cálida sonrisa.

.

_No, podría no pasar –_ con temor reflejado en su mirada.

.

_Sí pasará, yo lo sé. Mi hermano y tú están destinados a estar juntos. Jamás he visto una pareja más ideal para él que no seas tú... Tamao, puedes confiar en mí _– Dándole una mirada comprensiva y su tono más suave.

.

Tamao pareció pensarlo un poco. Ella no era como Ren. No sabía como él podía quedarse con todo adentro. Y Jun le estaba brindando la oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse_ - Yo-yo… tengo tres personas en mi interior… yo-yo… puedo ser controlada y seria, mi entrenamiento no fue en vano, Jun… pero descubrí que puedo también ser algo impulsiva, que mantener mis sentimientos y emociones controladas hace que cuando salgan… lo sea y no pueda controlarlo… como en tu fiesta, yo le arrojé el contenido de una copa a Ren… en la cara_ – se sonrojó sobremanera al recordarlo – _y… yo tiemblo, Ren hace que tiemble… cuando siento su mirada, las pocas veces que nos tocamos… yo me coloco nerviosa y la voz no me sale… es… como si volviera a ser la misma –_ dijo despojándose de gran parte de lo que sentía. Lo había dicho con tanta intensidad que había tomado la ropa de su regazo con fuerza.

.

Jun sonrió al escucharla, para ella eso eran buenas noticias – _Tamao nada de lo que me dices tiene algo de malo._ _No tienes tres personas dentro, es tu interior el que intenta decirte algo. Estas enamorada de Ren. Estás totalmente enamorada Tamao.-_ finalizó Jun con una gran sonrisa.

_._

Jun había pronunciado las palabras que ella no había podido. Había visto lo que ella no, aquello que temía. Que su gusto por Ren trascendiera al punto de no poder controlarlo. Tamao apartó la mirada de Jun sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. _Enamorada_… esas palabras sabían a dulce y amargo… perdidamente enamorada de Ren Tao.

.

_E-e… ena-namorada_ – sintió que debía decirlo con su propia boca.

.

Jun no habló más y el silencio se estableció en la habitación por minutos. Tamao parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y la peli verde no quiso sacarla. Sabía que esto era algo nuevo para Tamao, y le quería dar el tiempo para que lo asimilara.

.

_Hola –_

.

Tamao no pudo menos que gritar con su aparición, inclusive hizo un pequeño salto que la levantó bruscamente del sillón. ¿Qué hacía Ren ahí? Miró su expresión, era la de siempre. No creía hubiera escuchado nada acerca de la conversación pero aun así su corazón latía a mil desde que escuchó su voz.

.

_Fue un placer hablar contigo, Tamao_ – le guiño un ojo. La peli verde no dudó un segundo en que era hora de irse, así que se despidió de su hermano con la mirada y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

.

Tamao no sabía que palabras pronunciar en ese instante. Se sentía tan nerviosa, tan vulnerable. Acaba de abrirse a Jun, y ahora se sentía desnuda ante Ren como si él también la hubiera escuchado.

.

Y aunque Tamao creía tener un problema en su cabeza, no tenía ni idea del remolino que pasaba por la cabeza de peli violeta.

.

Las razones que lo habían llevado ahí eran confusas pero definitivas. Su mente estaba contrariada pero decidida… decidida hacer lo que se le diera la gana con su cuerpo y boca. Lo habían llevado a ese edificio, ha hablar con su madre y llegar a esa habitación en la que sabía se hospedaba Tamao.

.

Había pasado toda la semana anterior pensando sin poder articular nada coherente a Tamao. Por primera vez tenía emociones que no sabía cómo controlar. Sentía una rabia dirigida hacia su familia que no podía apartar. Rabia causada por las palabras de Tamao. _Inconsciente_ había dicho… _un mes_ había dicho. ¡Agh! ¡Cómo pudieron! Unas ganas de matar a golpes al causante de ello lo abordaron en ese momento. Lo sentía y era algo mucho más allá de no querer deberle nada, esa excusa ya no le funcionaba. Sentía que se habían metido con algo suyo. Y la primera conclusión apareció y lo confundió más. ¿Suyo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar aquello? Ella sólo se casaba con él porque… precisamente la había hecho suya, pero ese no era su derecho… no, no lo era. No lo era, pero ella así lo había concedido. Le había concedido a él ese derecho. Entonces, ¿era suya? ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Su cabeza! Cómo le dolía ya de no poder hablar y sólo pensar. Pasaba el tiempo y no podía hablarle. La veía triste esconderse casi todos los días en su habitación mientras él se encerraba en el cuarto de libros.

.

Pero su cabeza era un lío, y no podía volver a hablar con ella hasta que pudiera controlar lo que pensaba. Podía verse inseguro, confundido… débil. ¡Esa maldita mujer! ¿Para qué le había permitido a él eso? ¿Acaso no lo guardaba para el tonto del Asakura? Sintió molestia… sería mejor que aquel moreno se alejara de ella. ¡Agh! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ese tonto ya estaba comprometido… al igual que Tamao. ¿Ella aun lo querría? Tal vez se había resignado, aun desde ese entonces ya estaba resignada y por eso… ¡tonta! Y después pasó eso y no tuvo más remedio. Ella había pasado por todo ese entrenamiento, incluso había pasado una recuperación larga y había vuelto a él, dispuesta a ser su esposa… SU esposa. Y de nuevo lo sintió… sintió a Tamao como suya. Estaba mal de la cabeza. Esa chiquilla sólo estaba por que no tenía otra opción y él sólo pensaba que ella era una propiedad de él. No, propiedad no. Era distinto. ¿Cómo su hermana tal vez? No ¿Era su carta triunfal para ser el jefe de la dinastía tal vez? Sí… tal vez… no, no era sólo eso. ¡Mujer tonta! ¡Y ahora para colmo su madre le restregaba en su cara de que no era de él! Ella lo retaba y le hacía saber que su destino estaba gobernado por ella, sólo porque Tamao era su especie de pupila. Lo retaba sabiendo que él sentía a Tamao como suya, ¿cómo podría saber aquella mujer que él tenía ese tipo de pensamientos? ¿Acaso los vigilaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso él tenía actitudes que lo delataban? ¿Acaso él demostraba ser posesivo con Tamao? ¡Agh! Y de nuevo, su mente tuvo que dominarlo y su boca pronunció las palabras correctas para que su madre lo comprobara. _Entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto. Tamao y yo empacaremos esta noche, y estaremos mañana puntual…_

.

Pasaba el tiempo y, aun, él y Tamao no se hablaban. Él sabía que su problema iba más allá. Eran los pensamientos de antes. Había tenido deseos hacia Tamao. No fue sólo el beso, no fue sólo el verla cuando Fausto la revisó, era cada vez que la veía. Aquel vestido esmeralda. Aquellos vestidos cortos chinos, aquellos pijamas que lo cubrían todo. La deseaba y antes pensaba que esos pensamientos no lo llevarían a nada, creyendo haber una barrera entre los dos. Ahora creía eran aun más peligrosos. Si se sentía tan posesivo con respecto a Tamao y además la deseaba, ¿cómo haría cuando las dos cosas se juntaran y no pudiera controlarlas? Ren Tao era una persona fría, controlada, desprendida de sentimientos estúpidos, centrado pero al fin y al cabo un hombre. Un hombre con necesidades, que antes nunca pensó en satisfacer pero era porque su entrenamiento no se lo permitía. Día y noche entrenaba, y el cansancio sólo lo vencía para dormir un par de horas y seguir entrenando. Vivió esos cuatro años junto a su maestro. Lo cual no le dejaba cabida a ver ninguna mujer. Y aunque un par de veces recordó el acontecimiento en la cabaña junto a Tamao, jamás se permitió desconcentrarse porque sabía que su maestro se lo cobraría caro… a golpes.

.

Pero ahora era distinto. Llevaba una vida más tranquila con respecto a la anterior. Y además su compañía constante era una mujer. Una mujer que le resultaba atractiva… a la cual ya había visto desnuda. En su adolescencia pero podía imaginar apenas los pequeños cambios. Tamao le hacía hervir la sangre de forma prohibida y sólo una vez perdió el control. No se permitió más. La culpabilidad no lo dejó más. Pero el tiempo hace que algunas cosas cambien, que dejen de importar tanto. Por eso se había permitido tener pensamientos prohibidos de Tamao… tal vez se podía repetir el beso. Sabía que no le era indiferente a Tamao. Lo había sentido en el beso. No era tonto. Él se sabía atractivo para el sexo femenino, algo parte de su ego. Y además había visto miradas de Tamao hacia él, acompañadas de sonrojos. ¿Ella que pensaría de él? Se había propuesto saberlo justo antes de enterarse de la hospitalización. La hospitalización… Él se había enterado por palabras de otra persona. Eso había roto cualquier encanto. Sentía rabia sí, contra los que le habían causado daño a Tamao. Pero aun más se sentía traicionado por ella. Y contra todo pronóstico, su posesividad se hizo presente para aclararlo todo. O más bien para poseerlo y gobernar sus acciones.

.

_Nos vamos ya – _estaba en frente de ella con sus manos en los bolsillos. Su mirada fría siempre presente.

.

Tamao no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. La verdad no sabía que decir. Su sorpresa no cabía… en su corazón. Ren de pie en frente de ella, volvía a dirigirle la palabra. Y eso la hizo feliz de una forma que creyó estúpida pero la hizo sentir completa.

.

_¿Acaso no escuchaste? –_ dijo con ironía y alzando una ceja – _si te preparabas para dormir, será más tarde. Tenemos que empacar _– dijo mirando la prenda de seda que Tamao aun sostenía en una mano.

.

Tamao notó la mirada y miró la seda en su mano – _no-no, Jun ha… yo-yo tengo… _- paró en seco. No podía pronunciar nada coherente. Y además quería disculparse por algo estúpido. Ella sólo quería decir… _yo prefiero las pijamas que tú me regalaste._ Pero nada salió de su boca.

.

_Si piensas quedarte muda toda la noche no me importa, pero no me molestaría que colocaras tus piernas a funcionar – _

.

Tamao se sintió avergonzada por su actitud así que decidió calzar sus pies y caminar directo hacia Ren.

.

_Ya que estás muda me podrás escuchar perfectamente lo que tengo que decirte_ – esas palabras hicieron que Tamao detuviera su marcha con temor – _nos vamos para China y allá no estaremos tanto tiempo juntos, pero eso no evitará que esté pendiente de que no te extralimites con tu entrenamiento. Si te llega pasar algo que afecte tu rendimiento, si llegases a morir incluso, eso dañaría todos mis planes. Así que me encargaré que llegues sana, salva y lista de regreso. ¿Entiendes? –_ dijo a modo de orden.

.

Tamao apenas pudo hacer un movimiento de cabeza de forma positiva.

.

A lo que Ren sólo reaccionó alzando su ceja. ¿Qué era esta actitud de Tamao?

.

* * *

**Holaaaaa otra vez! Este cap va dedicado a Vanessa Mae, ana michaelis lawieth, MayiLoza, Stellar BS, tami-lin, yurika12again, helen, Mitsuki-chan17, alexita Malfoy (muchas gracias por sus reviews, me fascinan! XD) y a todos los que me leen y siguen mi historia! Gomen la demora! **

**Aunque a veces creo que voy un poco lento... pero siempre trato de que los caps se centren en TAMAOxREN, no es que no me gusten otras parejas pero este fic es sólo de ellos jejejeje...**

**Disfruten este cap!  
**

**Nos leemos :P!**


End file.
